The Grand Hotel
by Heathen6'deep
Summary: Justin and Daphne are on a road trip when they stop at the Grand Hotel. Little does Justin know that his past is about to come back to haunt him. Brian/ Justin M/M slash This story was written as a collaboration with my friend Kris and at the time my pen name was Dollparts.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes

This is one of my favorite Fan fictions I ever had a part of writing. My friend Kris and I wrote this together about 13 years ago, my pen name at the time was Dollparts. Kris did a beautiful job not only writing but also betaing. Nether one of us own Queer as Folk. We just had fun playing with the characters

Justin's POV

As I step out of Daphne's car I feel the cool October breeze brush across my skin. I look out in to the vast openness of the valley below. The moon is full and I peer down the cliff below, gulping heavily at the steep incline.

I look at Daphne trying to play it cool and not let it show how panicked I really am. I do not have a good feeling about this place. The lights of the few homes around us sparkle like jewels but they are far away. Turning to face the hotel we are to stay at my eyes widen even more.

The great white building stands about five stories high and is rectangular in shape. It is the epitome of the grandeur and elegance of times gone by. There is an eeriness that protrudes from the many windows that even seems to peer into my soul.

I take the luggage out of our trunk and look at my best friend. "Can you tell me why we are staying here again? At the …" I look over at the sign in front of the building that has a light glowing around it. I scrunch up my nose. "Why the fuck are we staying at the Grand Hotel? This place looks fucking ancient."

She giggles. "You're the one who wanted to see our fine country." She rolls her eyes playfully. "If you insist on visiting a ghost town we might as well stay at their hotel too." She smiles gleefully and her voice becomes very excited. "Maybe it's, like, haunted or something, what an adventure that would be, huh?"

I huff out a laugh and reply dryly, "You don't honestly believe in that bullshit do you?"

She pats my back, chuckling under her breath. "Of course I do. Oh, did you know this place used to be the hospital of the community?"

I shake my head. "Only you would think of wanting to stay in a renovated hospital. Now, if it was filled with hot, sexy, sweaty guys with big cocks, then I might think it was an adventure."

She playfully slaps me. "Shut up!"

We walk up to the hotel entrance. The branches of the trees above us sway in the breeze making a scratching noise on the side of the brick building. We climb the steep staircase and are greeted by a wide window. Daphne opens the door and we walk into the massive lobby. Old paintings clutter the walls and the room is dimly lit with old fashioned lamps casting a yellow glow. Daphne whistles. "This place is snazzy."

I'm wondering if maybe she might be smoking crack because all I see is just plain creepy and fucking old. The art is fascinating, though. It's a bit on the dark side, yet intriguing. As I walk across the rustic wooden floors they creek under my feet confirming my previous thoughts about how ancient this place really is. I am instantly drawn to the corner of the room where there is an old fashioned elevator. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear someone call my name. "Justin." The sound brushes my ears in a soft whisper.

I call over to Daphne. "Did you say something? "

She shakes her head. "Nope." She walks over to the counter and dings the bell.

I look at her in confusion and then proceed to walk closer to the elevator. My breath is taken away by the unexplainable familiarity of it. I peer in through the black sliding gate door, noticing a red upholstered bench sitting up against one side of the wooden walls. My eyes are drawn to a painting on one of the walls inside the elevator. I gulp heavily and blink hard. When I open my eyes again and peer even closer I am stunned.

The painting is one of mine. I painted it last week during our travels. At the time I painted it I was troubled by it. It is a portrait of a family I have never seen before. For some odd reason I painted myself amongst them. I look even closer to the detail of a tall lean man with chestnut hair. He's sitting in the portrait and his hazel eyes seem to pierce into my soul. A young boy sits on his lap and I stand behind him with my hand on his shoulder. On the other side is a blonde woman. She smiles as she looks down at the young child. The color textures are done in dark tones, making even the lighter features seem almost ghastly.

I ponder for a moment how the painting got on this wall with so much dust collected on it, when I know I had shipped it home to keep it safe. This one has been there for a long time. I begin to walk backwards, shuddering a little as I wonder what kind of mess we've gotten ourselves into.

I am startled when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump and then hear a husky laugh. "I did not mean to make you jump Sonny boy. I do not suggest using that elevator," he sounds almost sarcastic. Turning around I look at the man before me and I start a little as I realize he is the man from the painting. I feel a strange urge to reach out to him. It's as if I somehow know all his features. I've memorized every line and every sadness like they are my own.

He looks almost stunned when he sees me, then I see him withdraw into himself and gather his composure.

I stutter my words. "I…I'm sorry sir. I was just admiring your painting." I decide now is not the time to mention that I painted it and demand to know how he got it.

He clears his throat. I can tell he is uncomfortable with the compliment. "I mean it boy stay away from this elevator," he practically growls "No one is allowed in it but me. You got that clear?"

"Crystal." For some odd reason I am not intimidated by him, in actuality I find myself being drawn into his hazel eyes.

I notice the suit he is wearing looks like something from the 1800's. He smirks down at me and smoothes out his clothes as he walks past me. As he moves by I feel a cold chill breeze through me and my body tingles from his presence.

He walks behind the check in desk and smiles at Daphne gracefully. Yet, there is something about his mannerisms that tell me he really does not want to be here. I notice Daphne is looking off into space, lost in her own thoughts when he asks. "Can I help you?"

Daphne jumps slightly, and then laughs. "You snuck up on me. I didn't see you there."

He smiles wryly, and then looks around the room mysteriously like he is looking for something. When he speaks again there is pain in his eyes. "It's this place; it has a way of…" He pauses for a moment placing his hands on the desk ad he leans forward. "Getting under your skin." His eyes practically glow with intensity.

Daphne fidgets a little uncomfortably then giggles nervously. "I'm Daphne Chandlers and this is my best friend, Justin Taylor, we have reservations for a couple of nights."

"Yes, yes, we have been expecting you." He takes a key and begins to walk to the staircase. He looks back at us. "Well, are you two coming?" I'm a little confused why we are not paying up front but I just shrug my shoulders and follow him. Apparently he knows what he is doing.

We walk up a couple steps and he grabs a candle off a small windowsill and lights it. Suddenly the lights turn off and he turns to us, a wicked smirk playing across his lips. "I hope you don't mind the darkness." He laughs sardonically. "You will find candles in your room. Be sure to keep the mirror covered during the night." He smiles at us wickedly once again and I can feel a chill run through my bones.

He leads us up a winding staircase to the fifth floor. We walk down a long hallway where candles are set in sconces along the wall to light the way. He stops and opens room 533. "Here is your room. Remember what I told you; do not take the covers off the mirrors. You'll find candles on the dresser. If you need anything…"

Daphne interrupts him as she walks into the room taking hold of the man's arm. "I need your light so I can see to light our candles."

"Oh, is somebody afraid of the dark?" He laughs snidely as he lights the candle Daph is holding with his own.

"Fuck you." She pushes him playfully. "Thank you for the light."

"You're welcome, and by the way, you're not my type so I will not be fucking you any time soon."

She giggles. "I kind of already figured that out, with how you where eyeing my friend."

I gasp in horror. "Daphne!" Both oh them laugh at me.

He looks at me slyly and I suddenly realize he is looking me up and down shrewdly. "If you need any thing at all I'm in room 433."

He begins to walk back down the hall and my best friend calls to him. "Sir."

He clears his throat. "Don't call me sir. My father was a sir."

"Okay, what shall we call you then?"

He nods his head. "Brian, Brian Kinney."

"Thank you Brian. Is there a place we could get some supper around here?"

"On the second floor there is a restaurant that is open all night. By the way if you hear any strange noises in the middle of the night it's just the building settling. It's very old." He laughs maliciously under his breath.

I watch as he walks down the hall and is engulfed by the darkness. A strange wind blows through the building and extinguishes his candle. I stand there in wonder and confusion pondering why I am here. Why is my painting in the elevator? And how come Daphne seems to have had such a natural, playful rapport with Brian just then. I feel the wheels in my head spin and I know I need to be alone just for a moment.

I feel my friend's hand on my cheek. "Justin, you don't look like your feeling well. Is everything ok?"

"Daphne, this place…there is something about it that's bothering me. Remember that painting I did last week of that family?"

"Yeah."

I just saw that painting in the old elevator and that guy." I point down the empty hallway was the man from the painting. "

She covers her mouth. "Oh my God I thought he looked familiar." She sits down on the bed. "This is weird."

"I need to go look at it again and make sure it was my painting."

"Okay, don't forget a candle and be careful. I would go with you but I have a feeling you want to do this alone."

I nod my head yes, still not able to get over the strange sensations I felt around Brian, about this building and the painting. Something about this place is so oddly familiar and I know I should feel freaked out, but I'm not.

I light my candle and close the door behind me. Walking down the hall I begin to feel uneasy, as though someone is watching me. I gasp as I come face to face with the young blond woman from the painting. She screams and I do too. Okay so maybe I'm just a little freaked out. She holds up her candle and giggles. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream and scare you. This place just kind of gives me the heebie jeebies."

"Yeah, me too. My best friend thinks it's haunted, or hopes so anyway."

She laughs warmly. "I have it on good authority she's right." Her eyes glisten in the candlelight and then she holds out her hand to me. "I'm Lindsay."

"My name's Justin."

She smiles widely. "We were hoping you would come."

I begin to back away slightly wondering if I'm in some fucked up horror film. She touches my arm lightly. "No need to be frightened Justin. Your reservation; we were hoping you would keep it is all. You would not believe how many people back out at the last minute, especially when they check this place out."

I laugh nervously. "Yeah, it is rather creepy."

"Come on. Come meet the other guests. I'm sure you'll like it here. Just don't move anything. Keep things as they are."

"You and Brian are full of rules aren't you?"

"Brian?! You saw Brian?"


	2. Chapter 2

Justin's POV

I raise my brow in confusion. "Of course I saw Brian" I answer her. He just showed us to our room."

She nods her head and tries to cover her surprise. "Oh, well, good, good. I'm glad he made it back." She smiles brightly at me. "He's been traveling you see." I can tell she's lying but I don't call her on it.

All of a sudden a cold breeze whirls through the building and blows out our candles. Lindsay screams again and whimpers as she reaches for my hands. "Justin, I don't like this; please not again. Make it go away, make it end," she cries out in a panic as she lays her head on my chest. I can feel her body trembling as I wrap my arms around her.

I am confused why this woman I have never met before is finding comfort in my arms.

Yet, something seems so familiar about her and I find myself wanting to comfort her. To let her know everything will be okay, but deep in my heart I wonder if everything really is okay. I gently caress her hair and my hand slips down to her shoulder. I can feel the stiff fabric of the high collared Victorian gown she is wearing under my fingertips. It is obviously a costume, much like Brian's old fashioned suit. The material feels oddly damp and suddenly I'm alarmed when I feel something thick and sticky on my fingertips.

A child's scream rings through the darkness and she pulls out of my arms. "Oh God, my son. I've got to check on my son," she says frantically as I hear the skirts of her dress swishing as she quickly moves away from me. "Please tell Brian I said welcome home and that his son missed him," her voice fades and I hear her footsteps retreating down the hall and a door slam.

I briefly wonder how she found her room so fast in the dark corridor. I turn and start feeling my way back the way I came, calling out to Daphne so I can find our room and get my candle relit. I'll need it to continue my trek to the mysterious elevator that I'm still determined to check out tonight.

Daphne's POV

I sit on the bed and watch Justin leave the room. I know I should go with him, but I also know how stubborn he can be. Setting the candle on the bed side table, I stand up and walk over to the massive covered window. I open the drapes and peer outside into the night. I can just make out the view of the valley below in the pale moonlight. I am confused that the lights in front of the building are on but inside they are still not working. I shake my head and then feel an icy breeze brush past me.

I cross my arms feeling the goose bumps rise up on my skin. I rub my arms to warm them and then suddenly feel a tug on my shirt. I gasp and jump a bit, and then I turn around to see a small boy. He's holding a flashlight and in the beam, I can barely make out that he has chestnut hair and hazel eyes. He looks to be about five years old.

I stoop down to talk to him. "Hi."

His chin quivers a bit and I can see the tears brimming from his lashes. "Lady, can you help me?"

My heart pulls when I see the fear in his eyes. I speak softly to him. "How can I help you sweetheart?"

"I can't…I can't find my mommy or daddy."

"Yes, I'll help you. How did you get in here anyway?"

He smiles through his tears and points to an open trap door in the floor. "Mommy and Daddy told me not to go sneaking around, but I like to. It's fun." He shrugs his shoulders. "I thought mommy was behind me and then the lights went out and I screamed, but no one heard me."

I take hold of his hand. "The lights going out can be scary." I laugh softly. "Believe it or not I scream sometimes too when the lights go out."

He looks at me shocked. "You do?"

I nod my head yes. "Now come on, show me where these steps go."

Justin's POV

As I touch the wall to lead me back to my room it feels as though hands are reaching out to me and I can see shapes moving in the darkness. I cower against the wall and fall into a crouch, covering my head with my hands. My breath hitches as I call out louder, but Daphne doesn't seem to hear me. Shit! Maybe I went the wrong way.

Suddenly I hear that voice whispering my name again. "Justin, Justin." I feel the tears well up in my eyes. I'm sure I have never been so frightened in my whole life.

"Daphne? Is that you?" I ask in a panicky voice.

"Justin." My whole body is trembling. "Justin."

"Who's there?" I shriek, grasping at the wall, desperately feeling for a doorknob that will open for me. "Answer me! I asked who's there!"

"Justin, do not be afraid." The voice is softer now and I can tell it is the voice of an older woman. I gulp back my fear and try to relax as I let her words penetrate my mind.

In the darkness I see a gleam of candlelight and hear footsteps approaching. I hear my name once again but this time it's a different voice. It is masculine and comforting.

"Justin?" I look up to see Brian standing in front of me. He holds out his hand and helps me stand. His voice is tender. "Justin, are you Okay? What has you so frightened?"

Once again I am drawn into his hazel eyes. My breath catches at the familiarity of them, but I cannot place it. As I gaze at him I see a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. Not thinking, I reach up and caress his cheek. He shivers slightly and pulls away from my touch. He quickly takes hold of my hand and examines it closely.

Brian's POV

I can hear Justin's panicked voice ringing down the staircase and I quickly grab a candle and make my way to him.

I'm confused for a moment when I hear Debbie call his name. I look around to see where she might be. I'm really not sure why I bother looking. I know I won't see her. I never see Debbie, but I hear her voice in my dreams and in my nightmares. Mostly my nightmares, it seems as though the darkness never ends. My thoughts are full with screaming and torture. I swallow my emotions and hold them at bay. I don't want anyone to see into me.

I make my way to Justin and he looks completely terrified. I hold out my hand and help him up. When I look down into his deep blue eyes I am flooded with memories. I think of the bond we once shared, but now he doesn't even seem to recognize me. I try to hold back my despair. Justin is the only one who ever saw through my bullshit, and now he doesn't even know who I am.

When he reaches out to me my heart aches with hope that he remembers something. That he remembers us and what we shared. My heart leaps when his fingertips brush my cheek, but I pull away quickly when I feel something wet against my skin.

Quickly I grab his hand and pull it under the light of the candle. I take in a sharp breath. "Justin, you're bleeding."

Michael's POV

Michael returns to the lobby after seeing to a problem in one of the rooms. He sighs heavily as he slides behind the front desk. Owning a hotel was fun. He met a lot of interesting people, but it was a pain in the ass as well. All those people could be very annoying at times and there never seemed to be enough staff to go around.

The lights had gone out again and someone had been bitching, even though Michael always explained to everyone that it happened from time to time and made sure they had plenty of candles.

Usually his husband Ben took care of the difficult patrons, he was much more patient with them, but he was teaching his class in town tonight. He loved teaching and continued to do so part time even though he didn't really need to work. When they had inherited the hotel, a substantial sum of money had come along with it, insuring their security for the rest of their lives.

Michael sighs again as he moves to the end of the desk where the guestbook lay open and sets down his candle. They had a computer system of course, but they used the old fashioned book as well. Brian had always insisted it was more authentic and the guests got a kick out of it too. Michael catches a whiff of something and his breath hitches. Brian. Brian had been here. He would know the man's scent anywhere. It was a heady mix of expensive cologne, Jim Beam and cigarettes.

If Brian was back that must mean…he looked down at the guest book. On the last line are two names. Daphne Chanders and Justin Taylor. Michael's heart runs cold and his fists clench at the sight of that last name. Justin Taylor. The reason he no longer had his best friends. The reason they could not rest in peace.

"He's baaaaaack," comes a loud voice from the darkness, making him jump.

A woman in a bright red wig with an even brighter scarf tied around her head comes into the room. "Ma!" he scolds. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, honey," she moves behind the counter so she can pinch his cheeks. He reads her 'Ghosts are People Too' t-shirt in the candlelight and rolls his eyes. "I just wanted to let you know before I went to bed."

Michael sighs again and points to the guest book. "I know."

Deb nods her head. "Things are going to be very interesting around here for awhile. You might want to warn the guests."

"It's a good thing it's close to Halloween and the only people who stay here this time of year are the ones who love this shit."

"Good thing," agrees Deb. She kisses his cheek and moves away from him. "Well, I'm off to bed. Good-night, sweetie."

"Night, Ma." Michael looks balefully at the guest book one more time as he plops down on the stool and waits for Todd the night clerk to show up for his shift.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin's POV

"Justin, you're bleeding."

I look down at my hand quickly and see the smear of blood across my fingers. I quickly look up at Brian, "no, it's not me. I met Lindsay in the corridor. Oh, God, Brian! Lindsay's bleeding! We have to find her. We have to…"

Brian puts a gentle finger to my lips. "Shh, it's okay. She'll be fine."

"But…"

He shakes his head and looks at me. There is so much in his expression that I can't read. He gently takes hold of my hand. "Come with me. We'll get you cleaned up a bit and maybe I can explain."

He leads me to the end of the corridor and down a flight of stairs. "Where are we going?" I ask, still a bit shaken from my scare.

"To my rooms."

We stop in front of room 433 and I get an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. It only intensifies as Brian unlocks the door and leads me inside. I can make out in the dim light that it's not just a room, but an elegant suite. I jump as the lights suddenly come back on. "Fuck! I hate that!"

Brian blows out his candle and smiles wryly. "You get used to it, Sun…er, I mean Justin." He points to another room. "You can use my bathroom to get cleaned up. It's right there, through the bedroom." He moves to a bar in the corner and starts to pour himself a drink.

I head into the bathroom and move to the sink to wash Lindsay's blood from my hands. I feel the fear for her press upon me again. How can he be so calm? Why aren't we trying to help her? I shake my head as I finish and reach for the black hand towel to dry my hands. I turn to study the bathroom, which is decorated opulently in all gold and black. I notice there is no tub, only a huge shower totally enclosed in glass. Something isn't right with the room, though and I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Justin?" I hear Brian call to me. "Are you all right in there?"

"Fine," I call back. "I'll be right out." I turn to check myself in the mirror and that's when I realize what's wrong. There is no mirror.

Daphne's POV

Before we walk down the narrow steps the young boy looks at me and smiles as he pushes out his chest proudly. "I'm Gus."

I pat his head affectionately. "I'm Daphne."

He cocks his head slightly and his movements seem almost unnatural in the dim light. His voice lowers and sounds sad. "I knew a Daphne once, a long time ago."

I close my eyes for a moment and hold back the pain and sadness of his recollection. "Do you want to tell me about her?" I open my eyes and we begin making our way down the steps. There are only few and I notice that we seem to be between floors. The walkway is a very narrow and the ceiling is low. I have to duck slightly so I don't bump my head.

I can see him shrug his shoulders in the dim light. "She was nice and she used to sing to me. I liked when she sang."

I smile and feel his hand tighten in mine. "What did she used to sing?"

He giggles. "Puff the Magic Dragon."

"Oh, I like that song."

"Me…" Suddenly he comes to a dead stop and I rest my hand on is shoulder, feeling his body stiffen.

"Gus, are you ok?"

Suddenly my body jerks slightly and it feels as though the wind has been knocked out of me. I'm trying to gasp for breath when I hear a loud growling noise coming through the walls. Gus looks at me and his eyes are full of fear and his small body is shaking. The lights begin to flicker on and I realize there are dim lights running up and down the small hallway. I look into Gus' eyes that are now filled with tears. His lip begins to quiver as he points behind me. I can hear him start to sing Puff the Magic Dragon frantically like it was some form of protection.

A cold chill flows through me as I slowly turn around and see a black mist circling nearby. I gasp again as hands begin to come out of the mist toward me. Quickly I scoop Gus up into my arms and he clings to my neck as I run, trying not to bang my head on the low ceiling. The fear courses through me as the entity reaches out and grabs at my body. I scream when I feel something sharp rake across my skin. Gus clings to me even more tightly and I can feel his tears against my neck.

I see three steps leading up to a doorway. I run up them and quickly grab for the crystal knob of the door. I have trouble opening it and I can hear a loud hissing behind me. I turn around again to see a white face protrude through the massive black. I turn back frantically trying to open the door. It sticks a bit and then finally gives. Gus', little fingers are digging into my neck out of sheer terror.

"Make it stop, make it stop!" Gus cries over and over.

Finally, the door opens and we tumble out. Holding onto Gus with one arm I slam the door closed behind us and turn an old fashioned key to lock it. I can hear a screeching hiss penetrate through the old wood followed by a shrieking wind as the entity retreats.

I hear another loud noise behind me and I jump and scream, feeling the fear boiling inside of me. My heart races as I turn around to see flames rise up from the gothic looking candelabras that line the room.

I'm startled again and feel my breath hitch when I hear a woman chuckle. Gus jumps out of my arms and runs to the woman. "Grandma Debbie, Grandma Debbie! The dark was chasing us!" he tells her breathlessly as he points to the door.

I can see tears in the woman's eyes as she leans down and hugs the young boy. She brushes his hair back from his face. "Shh. It's okay now, baby, Grandma will make the darkness go away." She looks up and smiles at me weakly. "You must be Daphne." I nod my head yes. "We've been expecting you."

Brian's POV

Justin finally comes out of the bathroom, still looking a bit dazed. I move to him and thrust the double Beam I poured for him into his hand. "Here, drink this."

He automatically raises the glass to his full lips and tosses back the shot. The strong alcohol seems to snap him out of his stupor and he stares at me. "How did you know what I like to drink?"

I simply shrug. "Lucky guess."

He turns away from me and slowly moves around the sitting room of my suite. I hold my breath as he studies the paintings on my walls. "I really like these, Brian." He turns back to me. "Who's the artist?"

For the millionth time tonight I struggle to maintain my composure. 'You!' I want to scream. 'You painted them all, Justin.' I take a breath. "A friend did them," is all I say in reply.

Justin nods and then meets my eyes. "I'm really worried about your friend Lindsay. I know you said she's all right, but I think we should check on her. How can she be okay? It felt like a lot of blood, Brian."

"Justin," I start and then stop. I have to make sure to handle this carefully. "Justin, Lindsay's dead."

All I can do is stand and watch as all the blood drains from his face. "But…she…she seemed okay in the hall. She was talking and everything." He starts to tremble as tears well up into his eyes and he looks at me desperately. "You mean she died when I could have done something to help her?"

I barely make it to him in time to catch his limp body as he drops into a dead faint. Well, so much for handling it carefully.

Ben's POV

I arrive home from teaching my class to find Michael missing. I finally locate him sitting in the hotel bar talking with our friend and bartender, Emmett.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I say as I take the seat next to my husband and kiss him on the cheek.

"Hi," he says glumly.

"Don't mind him, honey," Emmett says to me as he grabs me a cup and some hot water for my night time herbal tea. "He's just down in the dumps."

"Why," I turn to Michael. "What happened?"

"We have two new guests," he takes a swig of his beer and sighs.

"Well, that's good isn't it? More business?" I put an arm around his shoulder. "Do they bitch a lot?"

"It's Justin and Daphne," he says quietly.

"And Brian checked them in," adds Emmett in a hushed voice as he leans over the counter.

I sit back in surprise. "Brian? Are you sure? And Justin's here too?" They both nod at me in unison. "Well, this should be interesting."

"Hey, uh, guys," Ted, our accountant and also a good friend of ours, makes his way from the direction of the restrooms. He is pale and trembling.

"Teddy, what's the matter?" asks Emmett. "Are you sick? You look awful."

Ted turns to Michael and me. "Uh, did you guys know there's a lady in your men's room who claims to be looking for her son?"

Emmett, Michael and I all share a look. "Lindsay," mouths Emmett from behind Ted's head. We all nod slightly.

"That's odd," I answer. "She's lost her son, you say? Maybe I should go and help her."

"Well, I'm not sure if that's possible," Ted reaches a shaking hand toward his drink. "She left…through the wall." He tosses back the rest of his gin and tonic. "It also looked like someone slit her throat." He's nodding and almost talking to himself now. "She was wearing some weird old dress…"

The three of us share another look and Emmett pours a double shot of Beam for his friend. "Here Teddy, have another drink."

"On us," Michael and I reply together.

Brian's POV

I sit on the floor cradling Justin's limp body close to mine. I have to fight back the tears that are forming in my eyes as I look around the room at the paintings I have been clinging to for years. I'm ever hoping and waiting for him to come back to me. I look down at my long lost lover and caress his cheek tenderly with the back of my fingers. He moans slightly at my touch.

I tighten my grip on him, willing him to remember us; to remember what we were to one another. Who would ever think that Brian Kinney would be a victim of love? God forbid! Yet there was always something different about Justin. It was in the way he laughed at me, the way he smiled and made me feel whole.

I lean down and press a gentle kiss to his forehead. I can hear the echoes of the past drifting into our room. I see the images as if it were yesterday and not decades earlier.

The door closes and Justin comes into the room and straight into my arms. I look down into his crystal blue orbs and my breath hitches as I gently caress his porcelain skin. I trail my fingers down the side of his face and neck. Justin gasps and I smirk as I lean down and capture his lips with mine. I kiss him fervently, reveling in the feel of his warm breath against my lips. I pull him in close and caress him all over, making him gasp as I snake my tongue into his mouth. I moan when his tongue intertwines with mine. I can't remember a time when I felt so many emotions just kissing someone. He makes me feel whole for the first time in my life. My fingers fumble slightly when I move to unbutton his shirt.

Justin pulls back and smiles as caresses my face. "I have never met anyone like you, Brian Kinney." His words are like a sweet erotic whisper to my ears. "I've been with other men but no one has ever made me feel the way you do."

I know I should be scared out of my fucking mind and I am a little bit. But his words ring true because I feel the same, and I know right here, right now, my life is going to change forever.

I slide his shirt off his shoulders and kiss his neck, moving my tongue slowly to his ear. I nibble lightly on his earlobe and whisper to him. "I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you all night long." Those aren't the words I really want to say. I want to tell him I feel the same way he does. That he makes me feel alive.

But I didn't and I couldn't and now as I'm pulled back to the present I look at my limp lover in my arms and wish I had told him how much he really meant to me everyday we were together.

My mind drifts back to that first night with Justin. I remember how his body trembled just from my voice alone.

Desperately he wraps his hand around the back of my neck, kissing me with a passion that sends shivers through my body, heart and soul. I kiss him back with the same desire and then he slowly unbuttons my shirt. He throws his head back and leers as he glides the material off my shoulders and then tosses the shirt to the ground.

Justin bends down and drags his tongue across my nipple. I gasp when he places his hand against my hard cock, which is still trapped in the confines of my jeans. I groan loudly and smile, continuing to kiss him as I guide him over to my huge, gothic style bed.

I reach over and turn on the gas switch that lights the candelabras in my room. Justin gasps and quivers in my embrace and I smile slyly when I turn off the main light and an orange glow flickers throughout the room and across Justin's pale body.

I lay him down in the bed and quickly remove his pants, then step out of my own. Carefully I crawl onto the bed and hover over him. I am so entranced by the way the flames of the candelabras cast a warm glow in his eyes.

Justin licks his lips and traces his hands down my back. I kiss his ruby lips trailing my tongue down his neck to his nipple. He groans in desire when I press my hard cock against his leg, his breath hitching and fingertips pressing into my flesh. I grin at him as I run one hand up his leg and tenderly take hold of his firm cock.

I swoop down needing to taste him and feel his fullness in my mouth. Justin tangles his hand in my hair as I trace my tongue down his throbbing dick. Finally I wrap my lips around his shaft and take him completely into my mouth. I deep throat him a few times and Justin is whispering things I can't even understand in the throws of his passion.

I pull off him and he whimpers at the loss, but I need to be buried inside him more than anything right now. Quickly I reach over to the nightstand and grab a condom and lube. I prepare Justin gently and then lift his legs over my shoulders. His blue eyes are at half mast with desire. "Brian, please, I need you inside me." I nod my head as I roll the condom down my shaft and thrust myself inside him. My body melts into his as I gasp in wonderment from the intense sensations he is bringing forth in me.

Justin smiles up at me with utter contentment in his eyes and then gasps and moans when I begin to thrust in and out of him. I caress one of my hands up his arm until I reach his hand and interlink our fingers. I do the same with the other until our bodies and hands are completely connected. Justin lets his legs drop from my shoulders and wraps them tightly around my waist as he meets me with every thrust and our bodies dance in our passionate union.

Our mouths meet again and our tongues move in the rhythm of our connected bodies. Justin's breath hitches and I know he is getting close so I slide one of my hands out of his and take hold of his cock, stroking him firmly in time with my thrusts. Then I pull out slightly and position myself to hit his prostate. Justin's body jolts underneath mine and then I feel both of our orgasms taking us over the edge. He cries out my name and for the first time ever I cry out someone's name as well. My heart feels so full as my body slumps down onto his.

I trace my hands on his face and look down at him. "That was amazing, Justin Taylor." He blushes and covers his face; I move his hands away and kiss him again.

I am pulled from my memories when I feel Justin's eyes peering up at me. I look down at him and he looks confused as he hesitantly reaches up and traces the outline of my jaw. I wish we could go back to a time when our souls were still innocent, before our lives where drastically changed forever.

Justin

I open my eyes to find myself on the floor in Brian's cradling embrace. I peek up at him and he's gazing at nothing, seemingly deep in thought. Suddenly he looks down and notices I'm awake. "Are you all right?" he asks quietly.

"Yes, I think so," I say as I sit up and he relinquishes his hold on me. "What happened?" My mind still feels a bit fuzzy.

"Well, I told you about Lindsey being a ghost and you fainted," his mouth quirks up in a slight smile. He stands and reaches for me, pulling me up with him.

"A ghost?" I repeat and feel myself waver on my feet again.

"Easy, Justin," he grabs me and leads me to a chair, easing me down.

"But…but…how…why…" I can't seem to form a complete sentence and Brian smiles down at me. Finally, I take a deep breath and compose myself. I look into Brian's hazel eyes. "Brian, what's going on?" I ask in a stronger voice.

He quirks a wry grin at me and turns back to the bar, picking up our empty glassed along the way. He is silent while he pours each of us another drink and returns to the spot where I'm sitting, handing me my glass. He sits down beside me as I shakily take a gulp of the strong whiskey. "Let me start at the beginning, all right?"

I nod my head. "Okay," I answer softly.

Brian leans back against the sofa cradling his glass between his hands. "Lindsay and I were good friends in college. I would even say she was my best friend at school. I had my best friend Mikey from high school, but he was still back at home working. "Lindsay was special and we even went as far as sleeping together a few times, before I gently informed her that I was most emphatically gay and she was most likely a dyke."

"Were you right?" I ask him thinking back to my own experience with a woman. Daphne had wanted her first time to be with someone she trusted completely and had asked me. She most certainly was not a dyke and that led to some weirdness between us for awhile, but she got over it.

Brian smiles and nods. "Of course I was right. I'm always right, Sunshine." His eyes open wide for a moment and he looks guilty.

"Sunshine?" I ask him, trying to cover the confused feelings that word had evoked in me.

He clears his throat. "Uh, it's your smile. It's very bright." I flash him said smile and he returns it and then I motion for him to continue with his story. "Anyway," he goes on. "We remained friends after graduation and Lindsay met a woman named Melanie. They were together for about six years when Lindsay came to me saying that they wanted to have a child."

His expression softens, but it also seems unbearably sad to me. He is quiet for a long moment. "Brian?" I ask him softly.

"Yeah," he says with a little start. "So, uh, she comes over to my loft one night and we get seriously drunk and stoned, reliving old college memories, you know?" I nod at him and smile. "Then she asks me to be the donor. Fuck!" he chuckles. "First I told her, 'no fucking way,' but she always had this way of getting me to do what she wanted. Anyway, so before a year had passed, along came Gus."

"You have a son?"

He nods slowly. "Yeah, I have a son. Things were great for awhile. The munchers raised Gus and I continued to work, drink, drug and fuck my way through most of gay Pittsburgh. I dropped in on Gus here and there to make sure they didn't make him too butch, but all in all we were pretty happy."

"Doesn't sound like you were much of a father," I can't help but sound a bit reproachful.

"Well, at the time I didn't really know how to be a father. I never really had a role model in that respect, Sunshine. Anyway, that's how Mel and Linds wanted it and I was more than happy to comply."

"So, what happened? How did you end up here?"

"Melanie got sick. For awhile they couldn't figure out what is was, but eventually they found a tumor on her ovary. It was cancer and by the time they detected it, it had spread."

"God," is all I can think of to say.

"Yeah," he replies. "Of course Lindsay had her hands full taking care of Mel so I was more than happy to jump in and help with Gus. Our friends rallied around them as well and did what they could, but they all had lives and jobs so it was tough."

"What about your families?" I ask, thinking about how my mom would have been on me like glue if I ever became ill.

Brian snorts. "Mel's parents were dead, and let's just say that Lindsay's parents did not approve of her lifestyle. My father was dead and my mother may as well have been."

"Shit."

"So, we were on our own. Mel put up a good fight for about a year, but she finally slipped away and unfortunately she took part of Lindsay with her." He stands up and rubs a hand over his face. "Christ, she was a fucking mess. I couldn't even get her out of bed." He turns to look at me. "Finally I just moved into their house with her and Gus so he would at least have one fucking parent. She eventually came out of it and got better, but she will still so fucking sad all the time."

"So you came here?"

He nods. "Yeah. I decided that we all needed a change of scenery. I had to be pretty much a full time parent to Gus and my life in Pittsburgh didn't really fit in with that. I had a great job there and was pretty much set financially so I put out some feelers and found this place was for sale. We moved here and I gave Lindsay half interest in the hotel. It really gave her something to focus on. She always loved entertaining, so this was right up her alley. She pulled out of her depression and seemed pretty happy. It also gave me the freedom to be the kind of dad Gus needed me to be. With my marketing background we were able to make this place pretty successful."

"What happened, Brian?" I ask, not sure I want to know. "How did Lindsay die?"

He walks over to the stone fireplace and leans against the mantle, his back still turned to me. I hear him take in a deep breath before he turns back around to face me again. "She was murdered Sunshine. Her throat was cut. That's why her blood…out in the hallway…" his voice falters.

"Oh my God," I answer. Then I remember something else. "Brian, when we were out there she ran away. She said she needed to take care of her son."

"She was looking for Gus. She's always looking for Gus."

"So, that's why you have to stay here?" I say to him. "Because Lindsay can't or won't leave?"

He comes back over to me and sits down. "Yeah, that's one reason," he replies as he gently takes my hand.

"What's another reason?" I ask as I revel in the warmth of his skin against mine. His touch is causing electricity to shoot up my spine.

His grip tightens on my hand. "Well, you see, I can't leave, Sunshine, because I'm dead too."

I suck in a breath and suddenly the lights go out again engulfing us in darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne's POV

"We've been expecting you," says the woman named Debbie.

I smile at her weakly. "It seems as though I am hearing that a lot since I got here."

She pats my cheek affectionately and smiles without saying a word. She then turns to Gus. "Gus sweetie, there are some color books and crayons on my desk. Why don't you draw grandma a pretty picture?"

He smiles at her widely. "Okay, Grandma."

Debbie takes hold of my hand and squeezes it tightly. "I am so glad you're here. If you don't mind I'm going to get more comfortable and we can have a cup of tea."

I smile at her and nod my head. "That would be lovely, thank you." Something about her is putting me at ease. I can feel the heat from her fire and the warmth seems to be healing my soul. I look over to the floor where Gus is coloring. He is lying on his stomach with his elbows propping him up and is coloring with a vengeance. He looks over to me and smiles, but there is a wicked gleam in his eyes for just a moment. Very much like the one Brian had earlier.

After a couple of minutes Debbie emerges from her bathroom dressed in a long, flowing, gypsy style nightgown that is a bright red color. She also is wearing a red silky scarf wrapped around her head. She holds her hand out to mine. "Come, let's have some tea." We sit down at a small table and there are already two cups sitting on the table with tea leaves in them. I look at her in confusion. "Were you expecting company?"

"Well you're here aren't you?" she says brashly and then chuckles while pouring the hot water.

I add a little cream and sugar to my tea and sip it carefully. My thoughts keep drifting to the moments before out in the small hallway. My skin crawls when I suddenly remember the sharp pain I felt when the entity had made a grab for me. I push up the sleeves of my shirt. Debbie looks at me questioningly and then gasps as do I when see the large gashes in my arms. The odd thing is they did not damage my shirt; only my skin

Debbie grabs hold of my arm tightly and examines the scratches. "Dear God, child, did that creature do this?" she points to the now locked door. I nod my head yes as I swallow hard. I can feel my heart start beating rapidly once again. She mutters under her breath. "Sweet Jesus, Mother Mary and Joseph. I was afraid this would happen."

Her words chill me to the bone and I hold onto my tea cup tightly, trying not to show my shaking hands. When I speak I can't hide the tremor in my voice. "You were afraid what would happen?"

She closes her eyes, not saying a word. After I'm done drinking my tea she takes hold of my cup and looks inside. She frowns and then looks up at me. "Would you like me to read your leaves?"

I nod my head hesitantly, and she continues. "You are not at this hotel by coincidence are you?"

I stare at her hard for a moment and shake head. "No."

"You're frightened for you friend Justin?"

I nod my head yes, feeling all the fear of the world on my shoulders. "Is he is danger?"

Sadness floods her eyes and her face softens as she grasps hold of my hand gently. "Yes, but you already knew it was a risk bringing him here didn't you?"

"Yeah, I knew." I reply weakly.

She points to the locked door. "The spirit you were running from is growing stronger the longer Justin is here. You need to guard Justin and protect him the best you can. We all will." She freezes and grasps my hand even tighter. "Dear God!" The blood drains from her face. She looks at me but her eyes are glazed over. "Nothing is as it seems. Everything we have known is changed. Your presence here has changed everything."

I feel my body begin to get cold as fear starts to set in. I close my eyes and instantly I feel myself being pulled out of my chair. I gasp as I open my eyes and see the wall coming at me until white stucco engulfs me. I hold my breath as my spirit is thrust through walls from one room to another.

Through the hollow walls I can hear him calling to my spirit. I sense that it's Justin and the terror is growing inside him like an avalanche. He whimpers and then calls my name again. He's whispering it under his breath, almost like a chant. There is so much power in his tone, but he is too scared to realize it. I remember what Debbie told me. I need to protect him and that is what I plan to do until he realizes his own inner force.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Emmett's POV

Ted lies beside me in bed babbling incoherently. He got smashed at the bar tonight and Michael and Ben helped bring him to my room to crash since there's no way he could get himself home.

I'm just getting settled into my side of my cozy bed when Lindsay appears through the wall. "Hello, Emmett."

"Good evening, Lindsay. How can I help you?"

"Have you seen Gus? I can't find him anywhere."

I hear a noise behind me and I see Ted cowering in fear with the covers pulled up to his neck. I pat him on the knee and turn back to the slightly distraught ghost. "No, I haven't, honey. I'm sure he's around here somewhere, though."

She nods absently. "I'm sure you're right. He's probably hiding from me."

Suddenly the most horrific sense of dread washes over me just as the lights go out again. It feels so tangible I can almost smell it, like raw sewage. I quickly light the candle I keep by my bed and Lindsay is still standing there as if in shock. "Oh my God," she exclaims. "I've got to find Gus!" She leaves just as quickly as she came.

Ted is still sitting there staring at the wall where Lindsay just left, his lips moving soundlessly. I push him down in the bed. "Here, honey, take one of these," I slip him one of my Ambien pills. "It'll make you forget all about these crazy things you think you're seeing." He seems to accept this and takes the pill. He docilely lies down and closes his eyes.

I'm sure it's not ethical to drug your best friend right after you got him drunk, but a boy's gotta do what a boy's gotta do, if you catch my drift. Besides, it's for Teddy's own good, anyway. What he doesn't know can't kill him. I hope.

As soon as I know he's asleep I grab my leopard print robe and head down to Ben and Michael's apartment.

They're both in the hall with their candles, wearing their own hastily donned robes as well. "Did you feel…?" I trail off.

They both nod. "We better go see Deb," Ben says. "There's something bad going down and I get the feeling it's not only our spirit friends who are in danger."

I nod and hear Michael mutter under his breath, "fucking Justin." I don't bother with a retort. We've got more important things to deal with than misplaced blame and petty jealousy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Justin's POV

My head is spinning from everything Brian has just told me. None of it makes sense to me. How can he and Lindsay both be dead? I can feel Brian's warm skin against mine and it looks like he's breathing. It was the same with Lindsay. She breathed, gasped, laughed, but then there was the blood. Oh God! This is too much for me to handle.

I think of my conversation with Lindsay. She was so frightened of the dark. How could a ghost really be afraid of the dark? Unless there is something horrific on the other side. I remember her asking me to make it stop. Do I have the power to do that? She seemed to think I did. Fuck!

Suddenly the room darkens once again. An icy breeze floods through the room, making my teeth chatter, and causing a heavy pall of dread to flow through me.

The sensation of eyes watching us is all around me and I felt like I did out in the hall when Brian found me earlier this evening. It feels as if something awful is seeping into my soul and looking into every crevasse of my inner being.

I close my eyes tight, too scared to look and see what's around me. I hear whispering and I can recognize my name. I open my eyes again to see who is calling me. It seems to be coming from the black haze that has formed in the room. Brian wraps his arms around me in a tight embrace as thought he is trying to protect me from someone or something.

A gushing wind whirls around us screeching with animalistic cries which penetrate through my soul. I can feel the chaotic anguish and pain that lurks inside of the dark mass.

Instantly I think of Daphne and how I wish she was here to protect me from this nightmare, as she has done so many times before.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brian's POV

Justin's body trembles in my arms and I know he must be so fucking scared. He only just learned that Lindsay and I are both dead and now this. I can't imaging how fucked up he is right now.

The dark force that has been lurking in this domain since the day Justin left, is now circling us, taunting him. I know its plan. To break him down, and break me down at any cost. I feel the entity around us growing stronger with anger. The wind picks up around us. I can hear Justin's name being whispered through the winds.

Other than holding him in my arms I am unable to help my lover. My soul is thrown back through the massive darkness where my spirit shivers in pain and dread; where I was lurking before Justin returned. I was living in a continuous nightmare with no beginning and no end.

Suddenly I see a gleam of light pierce the darkness and my soul leaps in hope. Then I am confused when I see Daphne; her spirit illuminating everything around us. She seems to have an instant calming effect on Justin. I sigh with relief as she wraps her arms tenderly around him. "It's okay. I'm here now, Justin, there's no reason to be afraid. We will get through this like we do everything else."

I hear him cry out in pain. "I don't understand. Why is this happening? I don't understand."

She looks at me with pleading eyes, but I have no idea how to comfort him, or how to make him remember or even understand. She looks back down at Justin and smoothes his hair back. "I know you don't but soon you will, you will."

I kiss Justin on the cheek and stand up against the dark force circling around us. "What do you want?" I yell.

I hear a voice laugh back in mockery. "You know what I want!" Thunder begins to crash around me as the winds pick up. I pull together all of my nerve and despite my fear, summon up as much anger as I can.

The winds die down as I walk toward the entity and I can now recognize the laughter as that of my own father. I choke back my emotions as all the memories of pain and heartache pour through my soul.

The black mass turns into gray clouds as sparks of lightning glisten and thunder booms in our midst. My father walks out of the gray haze and stands before me. He curls up one side of his mouth and there is a wicked glimmer in his eyes. "Hi, Sonny Boy."

I clear my throat and stand my ground. There is something extremely disquieting about my father's presence here. It doesn't seem right, and I know there is some new and ominous power here. Something that is darker than any of us could possibly imagine. "Get the fuck out of here," I say to this entity that is, or at the very least, is pretending to be my father.

He laughs maliciously. "You telling me what to do boy?"

"I said get the fuck out of here. NOW!" I feel my anger boiling over and suddenly Justin is standing at my side.

The image of Jack suddenly shifts again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Justin's POV

Daphne's warm embrace is comforting to me. I look into her deep brown eyes and see something there I have never seen before,. I am unable to pin point the emotion and I reach my hand up to her face. "Daphne, are you ok?"

She nods her head yes and chokes back a tear as she tenderly caresses my cheek. She kisses my forehead and I feel a jolt of adrenalin course through me. I am confused when I stand up and walk to Brian.

None of this makes sense. I feel like I don't even make sense anymore. I look at the man protruding from the clouds and it doesn't seem real. It can't be real. Things like this just don't happen. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I am jolted back when I hear an ominous growling sound. I take hold of Brian's hand and for some odd reason I feel completely connected to him, as though I'm holding on to a lifeline.

The entity laughs maliciously. "I will not leave until I have the boy. " It looks at me and I feel my blood run cold and a spear of pain stabs through my heart. There is something awfully familiar about the entity itself. It's difficult to puzzle it out with the loud growling and the winds starting to pick up around us again,

I feel Brian's hand tighten around mine. "You can't have the boy. You have Lindsay and you have me. That is more than enough lost souls to quench your thirst. As long as I am here you will not have Justin."

Then it all floods to me. The boy is me? What the fuck? Why the fuck does it want me? I'm not a boy, I'm a man. A young man, but a man none the less. For some reason this really pisses me off and I yell it out loud in anger. "I'm not a boy you fucking coward! I am a man!" I dare a glance at Brian and he raises a surprised brow at me.

The being laughs spitefully and the sound breaches my ears in a loud shriek. My head begins to spin while white fog spills into the room. Five black wolves emerge from it. Their eyes glow a beady red and blood drips from the tongues. They look at us with pure hunger in their eyes. They begin to advance on us and I am absolutely terrified as I cling to Brian.

The wolves stop a few feet short of us as if sizing us up. Brian and I both back up slowly until we run into Daphne and all three of us are pressed against the wall. "Daphne, what the fuck do we do?" Brian asks in a whisper.

She shrugs desperately. "I've never seen anything like this, Brian. I don't know."

Brian and Daphne subtly move in front of me. "Stay behind us, Sunshine. It's you they want."

"Why, Brian? Why do they want…?"

"Look out!" yell Brian and Daphne as the wolves charge at us.

Suddenly the room is engulfed in a bright white light and the wolves begin to make a high pitched keening noise as if in pain. They all dissolve back into the entity, which disappears from the room.

The white light fades away. "Is everyone all right?" Brian asks us.

"Yeah," Daphne and I reply.

"What was that light?" I ask Brian. "How did it chase them away?"

"If I had to venture a guess, I'd say it was probably something Deb cooked up," Brian answers as Daphne nods in agreement.

I swallow audibly and move closer to Brian. "Then what was that other thing?" I ask shakily.

Brian pulls me to him and leans his forehead down to rest against mine. "That was the person that killed me and Lindsay," he states softly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Debbie's POV

Justin's desperate whisper of Daphne's name echoes through the walls. My heart clenches as I hear the panic in his voice. I watch in horror as Daphne's spirit is literally dragged through the walls. I stand up quickly and call to Gus.

He walks over to me. "Grandma, is everything okay?"

I shake my head no. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen. Grandma has something to do."

He looks at me with his huge hazel eyes. "I'm scared, Grandma."

I can hear the screeching penetrating through the walls and Gus' chin begins to quiver. I stoop down to talk at his level placing my hand on his cheek. "You'll be safe with Grandma. We're not safe here, okay? " He nods his head and then takes hold of my hand.

All the fucking lights are out again so we make our way by candlelight. I am frightened for everyone's well being. I have Gus hop up on one of the stools at the kitchen island. I pour him a glass of milk and grab him some cookies. He smiles at me and begins to eat.

Quickly I grab all the supplies I will need. I fill five pots with water and set them on the counter. Grabbing five apples I wash them quickly and cut each one, dropping them into the pans, seeds and all.

I take a deep breath focusing my mind and soul on the protection spell I am working on. I invoke Goddess Durga and envision a white light circulating around Daphne and our boys. I add two tablespoons of basil leaves, cinnamon, nutmeg and drop five whole allspice into each pan. I turn on the large industrial stove top and set the pans on the burners to let them simmer.

Gus looks over at me. "It's going to be okay now, right grandma?"

I smile at him weakly and walk over to pat him on the cheek. "I hope so honey. I hope so."

I smile to myself when I hear and feel the monster upstairs shriek in pain. I center myself again. There's someone I need to talk to.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brian's POV

"Come on, lets go," I say to Daphne and Justin as I move to herd them out the door.

"Where are we going?" asks Justin. I can tell he really doesn't want to go anywhere with anyone right at the moment.

Daphne senses it as well. She looks at me sadly then takes hold of his hands and looks him directly in the eyes. She speaks to him calmly. "Justin, I need you to go with Brian. You should be safe with him."

" I…I don't feel very safe right now, Daphne."

Justin's words cause my soul to ache. I feel completely helpless seeing the desperation surface in his eyes. Daphne caresses his cheek . "Justin, you'll be safe with Brian. I left something in the other room and I need to go get it." She glances over to me and I see the anxiety in her eyes. "Brian, please take care of him."

I nod my head at her and clear my throat. "Yeah. You know I always will." I wrap my arm around Justin. I know he is not completely comfortable around me yet, but he's starting to come around. I lead Justin out into the hall making sure he is unable to see back into the room. I know he's not ready to see Daphne walking through walls yet. That will bring up too many questions too soon.

Daphne smiles at me. "Thank you for looking after him, Brian." I see a tear trickle down her cheek. "He's not used to all this. It's just been him and me for so long now that…" she shrugs her shoulders. "I guess we're just used to taking care of each other."

I smile at her encouragingly. "You're welcome. I should be thanking you for taking such good care of him. You know I only want what's best for all of us."

She swallows hard. "Yeah, I know."

"We'll meet you in the kitchen. I'm pretty sure Deb is there and she can help us explain things to Justin." She nods her head in agreement and I watch as she leaves the room exactly how she entered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daphne's POV.

I close my eyes and return back to Debbie's room in the same manner I left. Opening my eyes I gasp out a breath and stand weakly from the chair I had been previously sitting in.

I feel completely disoriented and weak. I rub my hands over my face and walk over to where Gus had been coloring.

I gasp in horror as I pick up the paper and notice three gaping holes that looked like claw marks. My eyes begin to burn when I take in the details of the dark drawing of black wolves with red eyes. I look closer and see that behind them are ghost-like white wolves with blue piercing eyes. The slashes cross over the paper and I look down to the floor where sweet Gus was only moments before. I stare at the uprooted carpet with claw marks embedded into the wood and hope that he and Deb are okay.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Michael's POV

Ma's not in her room, but as we leave and shut the door we're all startled to hear a loud scratching sound echo through the walls. When the high pitching screeching starts we all look at each other with wide eyes and walk away really fast.

It's not as if we're not used to weird noises here, but this is a little bit different from before. This hotel is haunted, but it was always fairly benign stuff. It used to be a hospital so there was always the odd suffering soul still lurking in the hallways. Brian would call me back in Pittsburgh and tell me all about it. He always thought it was funny and great for business. Ma was almost going out of her mind wanting to come and visit.

Then 'it' happened. Justin and Daphne came to stay one summer and because of him and his relationship with Brian, my best friend is now amongst the other spirits here. Since that time there's been something considerably darker here. Ma felt it as soon as we moved in. Ben and Emmett feel it too. Since Justin's been back it's almost been oppressive. I'm truly scared of this place for the first time ever. Hopefully my mother hasn't been added to the list of spirits.

We finally make it down to the kitchen and Ben pushes the door open. "Deb, are you in here?" he calls out.

"Right here!" We all sigh in relief to hear her booming voice.

The three of us make our way back by the stove and see Ma and Gus perched on stools. "Hey, Gus," says Emmett.

"Hey, Auntie Em. Hi Uncle Ben and Uncle Mikey," replies the little boy. I have to smile at the way he calls me the name his dad always used.

Another figure steps out of the shadows and I gasp in surprise. "Uncle Vic?"


	5. Chapter 5

Debbie's POV

"Hello, Michael," my brother Vic says to my son.

"What…why…who…?" Michael trails off as he stares at Vic.

"Come now, Michael. Have you forgotten who your mother is? Surely you know I still talk to her."

"She never said anything," he looks at me accusingly.

"You never asked." I shoot back. "Vic is a spirit of light. He crossed over with peace. This place is full of so much anguish and despair and there are a lot of dark spirits that reside here. It makes it difficult for him to come through. The oppression is too much for a light entity to bear. When they do visit it can only be for a short amount of time. So we are working on time limits, plus it was just easier for you not to know."

"Hi, Vic, honey!" Emmett squeals. "Death does become you, darling. You look fabulous."

"Thanks, Emmett. You look great too."

"Oh, now honey, it's not nice to lie to a boy."

"Can we cut the niceties?" Michael yells. "If it takes up so much energy why are you revealing yourself now, Uncle Vic?"

"Does it have to do with the screeching we heard coming from Deb's room earlier?" asks Ben. "Hi, Vic, by the way. It's good to see you again."

"You too, Ben," Vic smiles. "As a matter of fact it does have to do with that. You've got big trouble and you're going to need our help to fight it."

"Who's we?" Michael asks.

"Vic and I, of course." Everyone gasps as Lindsay's wife, Melanie appears in the room. Not even I was expecting this.

"Mama!" cries Gus as he runs into her arms.

She looks so different than the last time we saw her, when she was so near death. Her cancer ravaged body has been restored and she seems ageless. "Oh, baby, I missed you," she cries into Gus' hair.

"Well, well," says a familiar voice from the shadows. "If it isn't the other half of the munchers, come back to haunt us."

"You should talk, Kinney," she snaps back as she stands up.

We are all speechless again as we see the handsome man emerge from the dark, escorting an equally handsome blond man. We knew Brian was still here somewhere, just as Lindsay is, but never before has he let any of us see him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lindsay's POV

I've been searching for Gus all night with no luck. It seems as though I'm always walking in circles. I light my bedroom with candles and sit down on my bed. I look over and notice Melanie's afghan laying on what would have been her side of the bed. I am confused about how it got there.

I pick it up and hold it in my trembling hands. Right away I can smell her scent and I miss her so much. Holding it to my nose I breathe in her essence and then wrap it around my shoulders. I am taken back to a time that was more innocent and I let the tears fall freely from my eyes. I've felt so alone even though we still have all our friends and family here. Of course it's not like it was, it's still nice to know they are close. Yet it seems as though the ones who matter most to me are gone.

I can never find peace. My nightmares are always overtaking me. I tighten the afghan around my body and hold it to my nose once again. I am reminded of the hell we went through and all the pain and suffering Mel went through. I can feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. Nobody should have to watch the one they love be eaten away by such a horrible disease.

I am startled to hear my own crying echoing through the walls. I try to stifle my agony and pain, but the more I try to hold it back, the more hurt I feel. I can never forget losing her. She was my love, my life; my everything. I am blessed that from time to time her spirit has been able to come to me. She can never stay long due to the darkness that lurks here and I can never go to her. She says it's not allowed.

Letting the afghan drop from my shoulders I curl myself into a fetal position, covering my hands over my face letting myself wail in misery. My heart tightens. How can we both be dead and not together? How come I can't see my son but he is here? I can hear him from time to time. I can hear his laughter and sometimes even his tears.

Brian has told me I can't see Gus because of the guilt I feel. I know I shouldn't feel guilty but if I hadn't left him alone that night. "Oh God!" My body trembles from the memories. I would not have had to find his lifeless, blue body, limp and frail. His hazel eyes glazed and staring blankly at me from his little bed, a pillow partially covering his face. "Oh God no! Not my baby! Oh god, not my baby!" Even now I can hear my own words echoing around me. How could I have left him alone?

I try to let Brian's words convince me. It wasn't my fault. Someone came into our home and took us away from everything we knew. They were crazy. It was their fault. All their fault. They ruined our happy family.

Brian is the one who has helped me to hear Gus again. I hope in time I will be able to see him too. I am thankful Gus can see me. I know it hurts him that mommy can't see him, but he says he understands and stays with me anyway. Even if I can't see him I know when he is near me.

Except today. I couldn't feel him today and everyone said he wasn't with me. The tears seep through my whole soul and I wonder where he can be. I feel he is in danger the agony and desolation I am feeling is nothing that can be described.

I feel a change in the atmosphere of the room. I wipe away my tears and try to smile. I don't wish for her to see me crying. I know it's her. Our visits are few but she always has come to me in my most desperate times of need. I watch as the white light engulfs the room. Mel smiles at me, but I can see desperation and an urgency in her eyes that I've never noticed before.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brian's POV

"Daddy!" Gus yells excitedly at the same time Mikey yells, "Brian!" Then they're both on me.

I reach down and stroke Gus' hair and give Michael one of our affectionate pecks on the lips. "So, Mel, what brings you down here with all of us troubled spirits?" Deb had insisted that she had gone on to the light and was at peace. I look around and notice Vic is there as well. "Oh, hi Vic."

"Brian," says the older man with a nod. "You must be Justin? My name is Vic. I'm Debbie's brother." Vic moves over to the young man standing next to me, who I know he probably recognizes from pictures he's seen, and shakes his hand. None of my Pittsburgh friends ever got to meet Justin. They had been planning a holiday visit when 'it' all happened.

"Yes, I'm Justin," replies the boy uncertainly. I've got to say he's holding up much better than I thought. He looks around the room. "Who…who's Debbie?"

"Oh, fuck, where are my manners?" I say when I realize he doesn't know or remember anyone in the room.

"What manners?" Melanie snorts.

"I see death hasn't dimmed your sarcasm at all," I shoot back at her. Still a bitch.

"Honestly, you two," Deb jumps in. "You fought up to Mel's death and you're still fighting after." She rolls her eyes and jumps down from her stool. "Justin, honey," she approaches him. "Let me introduce you to everyone since some people are too busy sniping to do it." She gives me her evil eye and I just smile at her.

She pulls a surprised Justin into a hug. "Oh, I've been so anxious to meet you. I'm Debbie. I've known Brian since he was fourteen. He went to school with my son Michael." She points over to where my best friend is still glued to me with his arm around my waist.

"Hi Justin," Michael says his name with barely veiled resentment.

I elbow him in the ribs. "Not now, Mikey. He doesn't remember any of it," I whisper.

"Fine," he whispers back to me. He plasters on a smile and pulls Ben forward. "This is my husband, Ben."

"Hi," says Justin shyly.

"Well, hello, beautiful," Emmett pipes up as he takes Justin's hand and holds it a little too long. "I'm Emmett and you're gorgeous." I give him my patented Kinney stare and he backs off. "Oh, and it's good to see you again too, Brian."

"Hopefully, I'll be able to say the same for you," I reply as I look pointedly between him and Justin."

Justin smiles at my apparent jealousy of Emmett and it's great to see that sunshine smile again after all that's happened tonight.

Finally Mel steps up. "I'm Melanie."

He steps back just a bit. "Wait. Are you Lindsay's Melanie?"

"Yes," she smiles sadly at him.

"So…you died right?" She nods at him and he looks back to me. "Another one?" he asks.

"Yes, Sunshine," I reply. "Mel is a ghost too."

He closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath before opening them up again. "Just so I'm clear; who else is a ghost here?"

He seems almost relieved when only Vic raises his hand. Suddenly I hear a little throat clear down by my knees. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Gus?" I say with a smile.

"Can I meet your friend?"

"Certainly." Justin has heard us and is smiling down at my son. "Gus, this is Justin. Justin, this is Gus."

Justin crouches down to Gus' level. "I knew you were Gus," he says. "You look just like your daddy." Gus just smiles at him. Justin looks up to me with an unreadable expression on his face. He turns his attention back to my son. "So, Gus," he asks. "Are you a ghost too?"

Gus playfully hides his face behind his hands and opens them quickly. "BOO!" he yells.

Everyone laughs, but it's tinged with sorrow. "Yes, Justin," I answer for my son. "Gus died along with Lindsay and I that night." Mel makes a small noise and turns away from all of us for a moment.

Before Justin can say anything Gus tugs on his arm. "Hey, I knew a Justin once. It was a long time ago. He looked just like you and he drew the bestest pictures ever."

Justin's eyes shoot up to mine and before I can reply Daphne bursts into the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lindsay's POV

Melanie holds her hand out to me. "It's time."

I look at her oddly. "Time?"

She nods her head at me and smiles. "We need to get you somewhere safe."

"Safe, why? What's going on?"

There is fear evident in her eyes. "Lindsay, baby, please. You're in danger here." She swallows hard. "Since Justin has come back so has the one who killed our family. They never really left but they are stronger now. The longer Justin is here the more danger you'll be in."

"But Justin hasn't done anything wrong. In fact, I think he can help us."

Mel looks at me with eagerness while still holding out her hand. "Do you trust me?"

I nod my head and take hold of her hand. When I do I feel the warmth we once shared and yet it seems different. Melanie seems different, or maybe it's just me. I know she can sense the insecurity in my eyes. She smiles and lays her hand upon my cheek. I gasp and lean into her touch. She gently wraps her hand around my neck and guides me down into a familiar kiss.

There is so much urgency when her lips touch mine. I shiver, drawing back to really look at her. "Melanie, what are you not telling me?"

She gulps and wipes away a tear. "It's Gus, honey. He's in danger. I'm so scared he may get hurt." Gently I pull her into my embrace and I understand her fear. I kiss her on the forehead then whisper, "Do you know where he is?"

She breathes into my chest. "Yes, but you know I can't stay long."

"I know. Will you take me to him?" I sigh heavily. "I know I can't see him but if I can hear him I can keep him safe."

Melanie takes my hand tenderly and I grab a candle with my free hand. Then she leads me out of the room and into the hallway.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Daphne's POV

I am so frightened for Debbie and Gus after finding those claw marks that I race to the kitchen where Brian had told me to meet he and Justin. I speed through the swinging doors and stop suddenly, sighing in relief when I see Gus and Deb safe and sound.

With them as well are four men and one woman I have never seen before. I also note that two of them are of the spirit world.

"Daphne!" Justin exclaims. "You made it! You're okay!" He rushes to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Of course I made it. I told you I just had to get something." I push him away a little and look into his eyes. They are shining brightly and he looks to be just this side of hysterical. I glance at Brian quickly. He shrugs and silently points to the man and woman that I know are spirits and then he points down to Gus. Ahh, that explains a lot. I reach up and brush his bangs from his forehead. "How about if I meet everyone and then we can answer some questions for you, hmm?"

He takes a deep breath. "I'd like that," he replies quietly. Brian moves to his side and leads him over to the large butcher block table and sits him in one of the chairs. He pulls out his own chair and eases down next to him, resting a comforting hand on his back.

Deb comes over and takes my hand. "I'm so glad to see you safe, honey."

"I think it's thanks to you, right?" I inhale the scent from the five pots that are simmering on the stove.

She shrugs, "perhaps." She leads me to where the others are still standing. "Everyone, this is Justin's friend Daphne. Daphne, this is my son Michael, his husband Ben, and their friend Emmett." The all nod politely and say hello and then she leads me over to the older man and the dark haired woman. "And this is my brother Vic, who died of AIDS a few years back and this is Melanie, Gus' other mommy. I believe you already know her story."

"Pleased to meet you," I say to them both.

"You too," answers Vic with a friendly smile.

Melanie eyes me sharply and then smiles. "Thanks for helping Gus earlier."

I smile back. "It was my pleasure. He is adorable."

"Can we please skip all the pleasantries," grouses Brian from the table. "Get your asses over here so we can get this show on the road before Justin's head explodes from anticipation."

Melanie rolls her eyes. "Still an asshole," she mutters as she makes her way over to the table.

The others come over and find seats, setting their candles around the table so we can see. I sit on the other side of Justin and Gus crawls up into Brian's lap and Mel shoots the older man a look before turning her attention to me as I speak. "So, Justin, I suppose you have some questions."

"That's a fucking understatement!" he rants as he pulls away from Brian and stands up. "But really there's just one question."

"Oh," I reply, keeping my voice calm so I don't make him even more agitated. "What's that?"

"What in the fuck is going on here?" He throws himself back in his chair and stares at me defiantly. Suddenly the lights pop back on and the enormous kitchen is bathed in light. "I really do hate that," Justin adds with a pout.

"Well, that's a big question," I reply as I smile and blow out my candle. In order to give you the answer, I'll have to go back to the very beginning." I look around the table. "Are you all okay with that?" They all nod in unison and I begin my story.

"Justin and I have been best friends since pre-school," I begin.

"Daph, I already know all this. Do we have to that far back?" Justin complains, looking impatient.

"You're not the only one here," I snap at him. "Other people need to be filled in too. Kindly don't interrupt me again."

He sits back chastised and Brian tries to hide a small grin.

"Anyway, as I was saying," I continue. "We've been friends forever. There was a time when I even thought we could be more," I pause and smile at Justin a little and he grins back. "But, of course, that was impossible."

"So we stuck together through thick and thin. We went to St. James Academy, which was an Episcopalian prep school. I was one of only a few black people and he was gay so as you can imagine there was a lot more thick than thin." Justin and I share another weary gaze as we both relive those horrible high school memories.

"So, we made it through, both of us graduating with honors. I planned on taking a year off to travel and decide what I wanted to do with my life, much to my parents' consternation. Justin was headed off to Dartmouth in the fall at his father's insistence."

"Dartmouth?" Justin exclaims. "But, Daph, I never went to Dartmouth. I went to PIFA."

Brian lays a hand on his shoulder and I eye my best friend intently. "Justin, how much do you remember about the summer after graduation?"

"We took a road trip together to celebrate our freedom. We came back and I started school at PIFA and we got an apartment together." His brow wrinkles, "I guess I don't remember a lot about that trip come to think of it."

"Justin," I tell him gently. "We stayed in this hotel on that trip. We stopped here and you met and fell in love with Brian."

He turns to stare at the spirit who had been his lover. "No!" he exclaims. "That can't be. I would remember that. How could I forget?" He reaches a hand up and touches Brian's face. "I could never forget you."

Brian smiles sadly as he leans into Justin's touch. "But you did, Sunshine, though it wasn't your fault."

Michael snorts and Debbie hits him on the back of the head and Brian shoots him a dirty look.

"God, Justin," I smile as I take up my story again. "The minute you saw Brian you were hooked. The two of you spent a lot of time together. You asked him to model for you and he agreed. He tried so hard to keep his walls up and keep you at a distance. He refused to even have sex with you for weeks." Michael, Ben and Emmett stare at me with open mouths and then turn to stare at Brian."

Brian looks sheepish. "I knew he was different and I knew if I slept with him it would change everything."

"But you finally wore him down Justin," I tell him.

"He's a persistent little shit," Brian says with a fond smile.

"You kept insisting that we extend our stay here," I continue. "Until one day Brian finally relented and everything did change. Boy, you should have felt the sexual aura of this place that night. Lindsay and I were out on the veranda talking and I swear both of us looked at each other at the same time and knew exactly what was going on. After that the two of you were inseparable. You decided to move here with Brian and were looking into art schools in the area. I decided to stay for awhile too, until I decided what to do with myself."

Justin looks puzzled. "If we were so happy together then what happened? How did Lindsay, Brian and Gus die? How come you and I are still alive and I don't remember any of it?" he asks desperately.

I reach out and take his hand. "You were here when they died, Justin. So was I. In fact, you di…" my words are cut off by a loud scream followed by wailing.

"That sounds like Lindsay!" says Mel as she jumps up.

"Let's go," says Brian. He hands a frightened looking Gus over to Debbie. "Deb, you and Vic stay here with Gus?" It was more a question than a command.

"Of course, honey," answers Deb. "Now hurry, and be careful!"

The man named Emmett lingers back as well. "Maybe I should stay too. You know just for a little extra protection for Gus," he smiles nervously as the wailing sound turns up a notch.

The rest of us run from the room toward the heartbreaking noise.


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsay's POV

The lights in the hallway flicker on and off and there's a hollow feeling deep within my soul. The atmosphere around us begins to feel heavy and oppressive.

I look over to Melanie who is smiling at me encouragingly and I find myself moving along with her. A white mist begins to swirl around us and it feels as though I'm in a haze. I feel lightheaded and dizzy. My eyes flutter just before they close and then Melanie lets go of my hand. Her eyes glisten with an immoral blaze and my heart races rapidly as our hands part in slow motion. I feel my spirit fall into a dark mass as coarse hands reach out to me. My eyes start to water and I try to scream yet, my voice is silent. Panic washes over me.

My body hits the ground abruptly and I let out a stifled breath. I can feel the static electricity encircling me. Slowly I open my eyes and realize I am surrounded in a white haze where suffering and devastation reside. I hear Melanie's voice through the barrier and at first she seems panicked. "Lindsay, Lindsay are you okay?" I call out to her but my voice is still silent and I grab at my throat. All I can feel is the sticky residue of blood that is seeping from my neck. I start to choke on it. "Lindsay, I can't hear you. Are you okay?"

I am so frightened and I try to call out to her again, but again nothing comes out. I hear her voice. "I can't stay baby. I've got to go. I can't stay." I hear her laugh in a mocking tone and the tears begin to form in my eyes. I don't understand how can she laugh at me and why is she leaving me? Why the fuck is she leaving me here?

I can hear her feet retreating and finally I am able to gasp, "Mel." Of course, there is no reply. The white haze then fades and I am engulfed in complete darkness. I let out a deep breath and shake uncontrollably when a cool breeze hisses around me.

Then suddenly the sound of wild wolves growling pierces through my soul. I am so scared of the shadows that are moving in the darkness. I cover my eyes in fear and scream. "Go away! Go away!"

The noise begins to fade and my body relaxes a little. Slowly I move my hands from my eyes. Just as I am about to open them I feel warm breath against my face. My body shakes inwardly as I clutch at the carpet in my hands. Opening my eyes, I screech in horror as I see two beady red eyes staring back at. The nose of the creature brushes against mine and the icy moistness jolts through me like a cold iniquity.

I try to hold still as its coarse fur callously brushes past my skin. The creature pulls away with an iniquitous laughter in his eyes. I can still feel its breath burning against me. A small light flickers back on and I can see the creature before me is indeed a black wolf. I gulp in terror as it curls up it lips, revealing its sharp white teeth with hints of red splashed across them. I choke back a whimper when I see the blood dripping from it chin.

I gather up as much courage as I can muster. My voice sounds feeble and terrified even to my own ears, but I try to hold strong. What do you want?

The creature's malicious laugh vibrates through the atmosphere and my eyes grow wide as the creature changes form in front of me. I gasp in horror as I see my Melanie. My sweet, sweet love staring back at me with harsh coldness in her eyes.

She reaches out to touch the side of my cheek and her hand feels like ice as it caresses me. She smiles at me, but it is filled with cruelty. "You know what I want. You have always known what I want."

I shake my head, trying to remind myself this is not Mel; not my Melanie. I feel my lips quiver as I try to hold back my pain in fear. "No I don't. I don't know what you want."

She brushes her finger over my trembling lips. "I want you to suffer. Suffer like I did." Quickly her form vanishes and I am sitting there in complete desperation.

A harsh wind picks up around me and I stand up weakly grabbing onto the wall. I am startled when I can feel it rise and fall like it's breathing. I close my eyes again and feel the panic quake through me as a black mist forms around me. Out of the darkness I see a pack of black wolves moving towards me, growling viciously.

The loud rhythm of a beating heart echoes through the hallway. Quickly I take hold of my dread and begin running. I can sense the demons drawing closer. Turning a corner my breath hitches as I find myself face to face with a full length mirror. I glance around me suspiciously. I don't recall ever seeing this mirror in the hotel before. Brian's words echo through my mind. "Never look into the mirrors at night." He never told me why, but I always trusted his word.

I try to keep my eyes closed, but I can still hear the wolves around me. They have halted and I can feel their eyes watching me with hunger.

Blindly, I automatically feel my body being drawn to the mirror. I open my eyes and I am intrigued and almost hypnotized by the sight before me. I see the beauty of my hideous state. I see myself for what I truly am for the first time and I like the hideousness of it. I reach my hand out to the mirror. I am stunned as the glass ripples around my fingers. It pulls away like cool water tickling my skin.

I hear the wolves yelping in pain and I turn to see them retreating and gray smoke rising from where I had been standing. I glance back to the mirror and I can see my reflection but I look like I once did. I smile, the mirror's reflection smirks back at me. I continue to move my hand forward when suddenly I am startled to feel a hand grabbing at mine. I pull back tearing my reflection from the mirror. I stand in fear looking at the being with my image.

She takes hold of my shoulders and I shriek in fright as my body is thrust through the watery substance of the mirror.

My breathing is rapid as I look around and take in my surroundings. It looks as if I'm in an old hospital ward. I walk through the white sterile ward trying to peer at everything in the dim light. I want to run away but for some reason I can't. I am so curious to know where I am and why this place is here.

I walk down the aisles of empty beds. I can hear coughing and moaning but I see no patients. I look at the beds again and I am shocked to see the sheets rising as bodies begin to form. I try to hold back the panicked dread that is beginning to get the better of me. I swallow hard when I feel depression, pain and agony in this room.

A woman with a clipboard moves toward me as though she is floating. She is dressed all in white and I realize she is a nurse.

She tilts her head and speaks softly. "Oh love, that is some gash you have there."

She reaches to touch me and her arm appears to be decaying. I pull back hastily. "What the fuck?"

"Oh dear, this thing?" she flops the arm like it has no feeling. "It's been giving me trouble for years. No need to be frightened." She wraps her other arm around me and presses her boney fingers into my lower back, guiding me down the hall. "Come, come dear." She smiles at me sweetly. "Why don't you lie down to die in bed 550."

I feel my eyes bug out. I'm taken off guard to hear that number. It's the number of the room Gus and I were murdered in. "What?"

"I said lie down on bed 550 and I will tend to your wound." She guides me to the bed and I feel as though I am on auto pilot as I follow her orders. She smiles at me wickedly and laughs. All of a sudden she's holding up a rather large knife. "Now don't worry, you wont feel a thing."

Suddenly my hands are pressed firmly to the bed. I look up to see Gus laughing at me. His little hands are tight around my wrist. "No worries mommy, it won't hurt a bit. See, I let her do it to me." He tilts his head back and I can see the gaping wound in his throat."

"No!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "No! God No! Not my baby!" I screech in misery and call out to my beloved Mel, and then to Brian. Anyone who might be able to help me.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Emmett's POV

Gus falls asleep in Deb's arms where we all sit around the table. The sound of Lindsay's cries have slowly tapered off leaving an eerie silence. I hope she's okay, the poor soul. I study Gus.

"Who knew ghosts slept?" I say quietly to myself.

"It's his way of escaping everything." Deb says as she inclines her head down to the little boy in her arms.

I look up swiftly; slightly embarrassed that she heard me. "Oh, I guess that would explain it." I reply.

Vic, Deb and I sit for a few more moments in silence. The waiting to hear something of Lindsay and our friends is almost unbearable. I finally break the silence. "So, Vic," I smile sweetly at the older man. "You didn't happen to run into Natalie Wood, um, you know, there, uh, wherever there is? I'm dying to know what happened that night."

Vic smiles mysteriously at me. "Some secrets you aren't meant to know yet, Emmett."

My face falls. "Oh." Suddenly the door swings open and a very groggy Ted wanders into the kitchen. I jump up. "Teddy, honey, what are you doing up? You should still be asleep."

"Oh, um, I heard someone screaming and then crying." I lead him over to a chair. "I got up to see what was going on." Deb stands up, places Gus' limp form into Vic's arms and moves off to put some water into a tea kettle. Ted notices Vic and studies him curiously for a moment. "Do I know you? He asks.

"No, I don't believe we've met." Vic answers kindly.

"I'm sure I've seen you before." Ted insists.

"It must just be one of those things." I chime in. I know where he's seen Vic before too, and I really don't want him to make the connection.

"I know!" he exclaims as he snaps his fingers and my heart sinks. "You're in that picture in Michael and Ben's apartment. You're his uncle." Well, shit. Here we go. Ted's face falls for a moment. "But Michael's uncle died, right?" he trails off.

"Yes, that's true." replies Vic calmly.

"So, you're dead?" Ted asks, his eyes big as saucers. He turns to me. "Em, what in the hell is going on here?"

Before I can reply Deb bustles over with a steaming mug. "Here, Ted honey, drink this. It will help calm your nerves and then we'll explain everything."

He nods his head and takes a large gulp of the steaming brew. "Thanks, Deb." he says. "This is really good." He takes another drink and then his eyes roll up and he slumps down, his head resting on the table.

I blow out a breath. "Thanks, sugar." I say to Deb.

"You're welcome." she replies. "I feel bad, but it's just easier this way."

I nod my head in agreement and then I feel a little worried. "Do you think that stuff mixes okay with whiskey and Ambien?"

"Fuck if I know." Deb replies.

Suddenly the door swings open again and our friends pour into the kitchen and thank god Lindsay is with them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brian's POV

We race up the stairs and through the halls, following the sounds of Lindsay's sobbing. Mel and I are in the lead and we stop short as we race around the corner and see Lindsay lying in what looks like shards of glass in front of the frame of what used to be a full length mirror. How in the fuck did that get here?

"Lindsay." Mel calls as she races to her wife's side and falls to her knees. "Baby, what happened? Are you all right?"

Lindsay struggles and pulls away from Mel. "Get away from me! You left me! You left me and then the mirror, and the hospital, and Gus, oh God, Gus." She starts wailing again.

"I don't understand." Mel looks confused. "Honey, I've been in the kitchen with Brian."

"Brian?" Lindsay asks in a plaintive voice.

I leave a shaken Justin in Daphne's arms and kneel on the other side of her. "I'm here, Linds."

"Oh, Brian! It was so awful! I was so frightened. Mel left me and I couldn't see. Then the black wolves were all around me. I know you told me about the mirrors, but I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop! And Gus' throat was cut. Gus is dead!"

I pull her into my arms and kiss the top of her head as I rock her gently. I notice her throat has been bleeding again. Something that only happens when she's really distressed. "Gus is fine, Linds. I promise you, he's fine. Just like he always is."

She looks up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, and Mel's telling the truth. She's been in the kitchen with Gus and the rest of us this whole time." I look up at everyone. "I don't know who that was, honey, but it wasn't Mel and it wasn't really Gus."

"Oh, God," cries Lindsay. "Thank God!" With that she throws herself in Mel's arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's okay now. Everything's all right." Mel coos into her ear.

Ben steps forward. "I think we should head back to the kitchen and let the others know she's all right."

I nod and stand up as Mel helps Lindsay off the floor as well. "Good idea, then maybe we should all turn in. You guys must be tired." I look at Ben and Michael. "It's your decision, but it may be a good idea to get rid of the other guests. This place isn't safe for anyone right now. " They both nod somberly and we all make our way back to the kitchen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Justin's POV

I stumble a bit as we approach the kitchen doors and I feel a strong hand at my back holding me up. "Are you all right, Sunshine?"

I smile hesitantly up at Brian. "I'm fine. Just tired I guess."

"You can rest soon." he states quietly.

I nod at him and we push open the kitchen doors. "Gus!" Lindsay yells from behind us.

"Oh my God! Gus! Is it really you?"

The little boy sleepily sits up on Vic's lap and looks at his mother. "Mommy! Mommy! Can you see me? I'm here, Mommy!"

Lindsay runs past us and scoops Gus into her arms. "Oh, I see you Baby. I can see you. I missed you so much! I could hear you and feel you."

"Mommy, look! Mama's back, too!" He points at Melanie.

Mel comes over and pulls them both into her arms as she and Lindsay laugh and cry at the same time.

Debbie walks over to where the rest of us are still standing. "Is everything all right? What happened?"

Brian rubs a hand over his face. "The entity tricked her into thinking it was Mel and then she looked in a mirror."

"Oh, God."

"I know, and then it turned into Gus and scared the shit out of her. Somehow it kicked her back through the mirror and that's where we found her."

"Shit, she thought this thing was Mel? This is not good, Brian."

"I know, I already told Ben and Michael they should have the other guests leave."

"I think what we should do right now is go to bed. I think this can all wait until morning." says Michael's husband. "It's late and we're all exhausted." He eyes Brian and shrugs, "Well, I know we mortals are anyway." Brian smiles and raises an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I don't think any of us should sleep alone tonight." states Debbie. "Michael, you and Ben help Emmett get Ted back to Em's room."

"Why is Theodore down here anyway?" Brian smirks.

Emmett sighs, "Oh, it's a long story, but let's just say Teddy won't be waking up for some time now."

"We're going back to Lindsay's room." states Mel as she hoists Gus into her arms. Lindsay beams at us as the three of them make their way out of the kitchen.

"Come on Daphne and Sunshine," says Brian to us. "I'll take you back to your room."

My heart sinks at the thought of leaving him. I know I don't remember, but something in my heart doesn't want to be separated from him. "What about you?" I ask him. "That leaves you alone."

He smiles at me wryly. "I'll be okay, Sunshine. I've been alone for a long time now."

"I want to stay with you." I turn to Daphne. "Maybe you and Deb could stay together so I can keep Brian company?"

"It's fine with me if it's okay with Debbie." replies my friend with a smile.

"That sounds great." answers Deb. "I've got a lot I want to pick your brain about."

Michael, Emmett and Ben manage to hoist Ted between them, but honestly it looks like Ben is doing most of the work, and carry him out. "Good night." they call to us.

Daphne links her arm through Debbie's and they each grab candles, just in case, and head out the door. "Vic! Are you coming?" yells Deb over her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm coming, sis." he sighs heavily as he trudges after the two women.

Brian pulls me to him and leans his forehead against mine. "Are you sure you want to come with me, Justin?"

"Very." I smile up at him. He gives me a quick kiss on the lips that sends shivers down my spine and it has nothing to do with fear.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brian's POV

I watch as Justin hesitantly undresses down to his briefs. Modestly he climbs into my bed and turns away from me. It tears me up inside knowing he doesn't remember me or what we shared. I was thankful he wanted to stay with me tonight. We still have a connection and I know he feels it too. I can tell by the way he looks at me, hanging onto my words like he's trying to remember something; anything.

I turn to my side and prop myself up on my elbow. My heart and spirit ache having him so close. I need him to be able to recall our most intimate moments. I need him to realize how important he was to me before. Back then I held such a strong front but now. now that I'm dead, everything has changed and the rules are different. Once I lost everything I realized how good I really had it.

Gently I brush my fingers through Justin's hair. I bring my hand down and caress his face and then I spoon up behind him, reveling in his warmth. He moves back slightly and I take that as a sign that he is starting to trust me. Justin reaches his hand up to mine and squeezes it affectionately. He turns his head to look at me and I feel my emotions stirring as I see the tears streaking his face. I can see the uncertainty, fear and remorse in his eyes.

"Brian?" When he speaks his voice shakes slightly. "Why can't I remember? Why don't I remember you?"

He turns to face me. And I can feel the lump forming in my throat. I try to clear it out and then kiss him gently on the forehead. "I don't know," my voice sounds desperate and I hear myself say it again, "God, Justin, I really don't know."

A single tear escapes, running down my cheek and Justin tenderly brushes it away with his thumb. "I don't understand any of this." He shakes his head.

Taking hold of his hand I interlink my fingers with his, and speak softly. "What can I do to help you understand?"

He buries his head into my neck and I can feel his warm breath against my skin. "I don't know. None of this makes any sense. How am I able to touch you? You feel so warm and your tears are real, but you're a spirit. Spirits are not supposed to feel tangible and real."

I draw back to look at Justin. "Nothing is ever as it seems. I can't explain why some things work as they do. We just have to accept it. I, for one, am happy to be able to feel you." I run my hand down his side.

He swallows heavily and I feel his body tremble against mine. "So is it true? Everything that Daphne said?"

I nod my head. "Yes, everything is true."

Justin nods his head in understanding, yet I see the insecurity in his sapphire blue orbs. "If it's true." He hesitates for a moment, and then reaches up his hand to brush his fingers against my lips. I shiver under is touch, remembering how he used to feel; how he would make me feel. "Will you help me remember?"

I feel my tears overtake me and I feel insecure about letting him see my raw emotion. I have always been able to hold back and stuff my feelings down. Yet for some reason I am so happy that he wants to remember. Tenderly I wrap my arms around him and hold him close to me. "Yes, more than anything I want to help you." I pull back slightly then lean my forehead on his, softly touching his cheek with my fingertips. "Whatever I can do to help, just let me know."

I pull back a little and there is something in his eyes. I remember that look so well. In it is a hint of lust and desire, but this time it is different. This time I can also see the uncertainty in his eyes. He lets out a deep breath. "Brian, if it's true. I want..." He turns away from me and lies back on his side. I watch his slight body quiver and I can hear his stifled breath and gasps.

Spooning up behind him I softly caress his arm with the palm of my hand. He shivers slightly. "Justin, tell me what you want," I demand gently.

He speaks in a whisper so that I can barely hear. I lean down and kiss the side of his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," he trembles even more forcefully.

"I...shit! You're going to think I am crazy."

I whisper in his ear. "I could never think that. Now tell me what you want."

"I want to feel you inside me. Help me remember the passion we shared. I want to feel the love that's in your eyes. I...I," he ducks his head in his pillow and then lifts it, turning to face me. "I know it must sound stupid or desperate but I know if we have sex I might be able to remember you. How could I not remember you."

I instantly feel my body responding to his words and there is nothing I want more. I am longing to be connected with him on that level again. Part of me feels like I'm taking advantage of him, but God, I want to be buried deep inside of him again. I want to help him remember and help me forget these years of loneliness. Before I can really rationalize it in my mind I ask. "Are you sure?"

He nods his head. "Yes, I'm sure. I've never been surer of anything."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Justin's POV

Brian gently draws me in closer to his strong chest. I stifle a breath as a tingling sensation courses through my soul. Tilting my head back Brian brushes the back of his hand along my jaw line and down my neck.

My body shivers in pleasure when I feel Brian's warm breath just below my ear as he nuzzles his nose against me teasingly. I gasp when his lips finally meet my tender flesh. I wrap my arm around him and knead my fingers into the back of his neck. Brian leans down and captures my lips with his. I close my eyes and savor the sensation of pure ecstasy and the familiarly of the moment. Brian glides his tongue into my mouth and we both moan as our warmth fuses in passion.

Brian pulls away, panting slightly with desire. He smiles at me caressing the side of my face affectionately. "I've missed this," he says huskily. Sadness clouds his eyes and he smiles weakly. "But you're here now." He leans down and captures my lips again making my breath hitch.

I have never felt so much emotion for one person before and have them feel the same in return. So many questions whirl within my thoughts. How could I forget someone who made my soul soar this way? I try to push back those thoughts and give in to the moment, letting Brian's emotions flow over me

Brian caresses his hand down my arm and legs, sending shivers through my spine. He presses his body against my back firmly. There's an urgency in his groans of desire and I can feel his hard cock pressing against my ass. He trails his fingers up my chest, lightly tweaking my nipple. I gasp and moan, turning my head back to smile at him. Brian smirks playfully, his hand drawing down to my abdomen. My heart rate slightly picks up and glimpses of the past start to emerge.

I can hear the familiar tearing of a condom wrapper. Slowly I glide my hand down his legs encouragingly and a moan escapes his lips as he buries his head into my hair. Brian's warm breath tickles my scalp and he groans, pressing himself harder against me. Carefully he moves his hand between our bodies and I can tell by his movements he is putting the condom on.

I'm a bit confused. "Brian if you're a spirit why are we using a condom? Wouldn't we be safe?"

Brian chuckles softly in my ear and nuzzles his head against mine. "Yes, you would be, but it's for familiarity. To help you remember. This was our routine; we always wore condoms." he says slyly.

I stifle a startled breath. "Sometimes I wore the condom?"

He chuckles lightly. "Don't sound so surprised sunshine. You were good. Always good." I hear a hint of sadness in his voice. "Can you remember what I told you the night you asked me to fuck you raw?" I shake my head. He whispers softly, "It's okay, I have faith you will."

I hear the sound of a cap popping, and I can feel a cool substance against my ass. Brian twirls his finger delicately around my hole. He repositions himself until his hard cock is slowly pushing inside of me. I gasp and moan throatily, enjoying his firmness inside me. The sharp pain instantly turns into pleasure and I can hear his words from the past echo in my mind. I let out a moan of contentment and let the words spill from my lips. "I want you safe. I want you around for a long time."

Brian sucks in a deep breath and I can tell he is trying to hold back his emotion. I hear him stifle a cry, yet his tears caress my skin. He tucks his head into my neck as he slowly starts to thrust inside me.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brian's POV

The words I spoke to him so many years ago now sound bittersweet to my ears. I hold Justin close thrusting gently, needing him to remember more. I know we have a long way to go, but he remembered something of our past. I hold on to that revelation.

Justin arches back, meeting me thrust by thrust. He groans and I hear my own moans escape my lips. Justin leans his head back and kisses me fervently. I feel him changing position and I smile and move along with him until he is on his knees with his elbows resting on the bed. Taking hold of his hips I thrust deep inside him and Justin lets out an animalistic cry as he reaches his hand behind us and firmly plants it on my ass with urgency.

I cover his body with mine and run my hands down his arms until I interlink our fingers. He pushes back into me demandingly. I lightly nip at his skin then lick at the small bruise I left there. I feel my own urgency, needing more than anything to take us over the edge and beyond to pure ecstasy. I can feel the aching in my balls that desperately need release. I cry out, and holding back my own orgasm I reach my hands around the front of Justin, taking his hard dripping cock in my hand. I stroke in unison with the movements of our bodies.

His sweet cries echo in my mind. He bucks back against me and I let go of his hand and firmly take hold of his hips, stroking him with the other, as I drive deeper and harder inside him. Echoes of our moans from now and from the past linger in the atmosphere. I feel my balls aching and my own cock pulsating as I feel Justin's ecstasy overtake him as his ass squeezes tightly around my dick. I arch back, letting my own release overtake me.

Justin breathes heavily underneath me and his body slumps as I pull out and drop down on the bed next to him. I wrap my arms tightly around him and bring him into my embrace.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Justin's POV

I feel the rhythm of our bodies dancing in our heat and slowly the images of our past reveal themselves in my mind. After our release Brian spoons up behind me and I let my thoughts drift to my memory. Brian stood in front of the mirror, daylight sparkles through the room. He turns to me standing in his old fashioned suit. He smiles at me and cocks his head. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

I smile at him and nod moving towards him seductively. I run my hands over his chest "Yeah, but not right this minute because I'll only have to take it off again."

He smirks then laughs lustfully. "Is that so?"

"Mmm, that's so."

I pull myself out of my thoughts and roll to face my lover. "Brian, can I ask you something?"

He brushes is fingers through my hair, gazing at me with contentment. "Yes, anything."

"I was wondering why you wore the old fashioned suit." I take a deep breath and speak bluntly "I remember you putting it on and you asked if I was getting dressed. Well, instead of getting dressed I seduced you."

He smiles and laughs. "That sounds about right." Then I see remorse flood through his hazel orbs.

"What is it?" I compassionately touch his hand.

"That memory you had was the last day we were together." He chokes back his emotions. "That was Halloween five years ago. You, Lindsay, Daphne, and I wore these old outfits. Even Gus had his own little suit. He hated it." Brian smiles fondly. "We thought it would be fun to give our guests the feel of the 1800's. We wanted them to feel as though they had been taken back in time, and feel of the history of the hotel." He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead. "It was your idea and that's why I have never changed. Wearing that suit is like having a part of you with me."

I swallow heavily and trace his jaw line with my fingers and kiss him briefly on the lips. "I think a part of me was with you, even though I can't remember everything. I do know that this seems right."

He smiles sadly and holds me even closer.


	7. Chapter 7

Brian's POV

The morning sun glistens softly across Justin's porcelain skin, making him appear to be almost angelic. I watch as his chest rises and falls. He snores quietly and I realize how much I missed that simple sound. Tenderly I brush my finger through his blonde hair and sigh out a breath of contentment. I know we have a long road ahead of us but this is just the beginning. It has to be.

Justin's eyes flutter open and he looks directly at me, smiling sheepishly. "Good morning." he says through a yawn as he stretches his arms.

"Good morning, Sunshine. Did you sleep well?"

He nods his head and then snuggles his body close to mine. He looks up at me questioningly and then wraps his arms around my back. "Is this okay?"

I raise my brow at him in a silent question. "Why wouldn't it be okay?" Then I suddenly remember our first time so many years ago. As wonderful and amazing as the sex was, the next morning I was so scared that I pushed him away. I chuckle to myself remembering it only lasted for about an hour until Justin, being as persistent as he is, knew exactly how to draw me back. I am so glad he did.

Justin shrugs his shoulder. "Don't know. I guess I got the feeling you might try to push me away after...well you know, after we fucked."

Part of me wants to be pissed off at his words, but I know I can't be because in the past it would have been true. I clear my throat. "No, I'm not going to do that."

He nods his head than sits up at the edge of the bed. He turns to me and I can see the love in his eyes. "Thank you."

Softly I place the palm of my hand on his chin and let my finger delicately brush his cheek. "For?" I ask quietly.

He lets out a low pitch chuckle and the sound is like music to my ears. He covers my hand with his. "For not pushing me away, and for helping me remember." Justin smiles at me mischievously then runs his hand across my dick. I gasp in surprise and feel my cock get instantly hard by his touch. He smirks playfully, then stands up and walks to bathroom.

I wait a couple moments before following him. Steam pours from the shower and I become even more aroused seeing his image through the glass. Stepping inside I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his neck.

Justin turns around in my embrace and kisses me briefly on the lips. "I was wondering when you would join me."

I nod my head. "Mmm, I don't think I had much of a choice. You left me in an awkward situation."

He gives me one of his sunshine smiles and runs his hand down my chest until his fingers skillfully touch my cock. He tilts his head. "Is that so?"

Quickly I spin Justin around and press him firmly against the glass wall of the shower. A gasp escapes his lips as I swiftly sheath my cock and push inside him. Arching my back and sighing, I feel completely content. Justin grasps my hip with one hand placing his other hand on the glass and tilts his head back into my neck. The sounds of pure erotic pleasure that are pouring from him send shivers through my spine

Daphne's POV

I press my ear against the door to make sure I'm not interrupting anything. I giggle to myself, wondering what it would be like to be a fly on the wall. The idea of Brian and Justin having sex has to be one of the hottest things I can think of. Damn! I try to shake the thoughts of my best friend and his lover fucking out of my head and then giggle again as I knock on the door.

I gasp in surprise when Brian answers the door stark naked. "It's kind of nice to know some things don't change." I say teasingly, letting my eyes scan his body for a moment.

Brian raises a brow and smirks. "Get a good enough look?"

I shrug my shoulders. "No, not really."

He huffs out a laugh. "Well, I can't blame you for looking. I'm still pretty hot for a dead guy."

I walk past Brian and into the room shaking my head. "And you're still fucking arrogant too."

He winks at me. "Would you really expect anything less? I'll go tell Justin you're here."

Just as Brian turns to get Justin he walks out of the Bathroom with a towel around his hips. I try not to intrude on their tender moment, but I can't help but take a quick peek at Justin placing his hand upon Brian's face and kissing him passionately.

Seeing them so affectionate with one another reminds me of all the wonderful times we had in this hotel and how alive and in love both of them were. I think of Lindsay and our wonderful friendship and how, when Justin found Brian, she really became my best friend and sweet Gus had been like a Godchild to me. I'll never forget how they all made Justin and I feel like family.

Just as soon as the pleasant thoughts come to me they flit away again and I am reminded of why we are here. I try to hold back my emotions as I clear my throat and put on my best smile.

Justin jumps back, startled. "Daphne! What are you doing in here?"

Brian snickers and playfully runs his fingers through Justin's hair. "I'm sure she's probably here so you two can go on your morning walk." He turns to look at me and I see the hope in his eyes.

I smile. "That was the plan."

Justin turns up his nose at me. "Walk? We used to take morning walks?"

I nod my head encouragingly. "Uh huh."

"Really?"

"Yes, once we get outside I think your artistic eye will understand why we used to take our morning walks."

He looks at me suspiciously then shrugs his shoulders with his nose still slightly scrunched up. "I don't have anything to wear."

Brian walks over to the dresser and opens a drawer. He takes out some clothes and hands them to Justin. Justin smiles. "You kept my clothes? But how?"

Brian shrugs his shoulders. "I wouldn't let anyone move anything in this room. Finally, they locked it up, so to speak."

Justin whispers. "Thank you." I can tell there is so much more to those simple words than the obvious. I wonder what exactly happened between them last night.

Justin kisses Brian tenderly then walks into the bathroom. I watch Brian for a moment and he has a far off distant look. He finally grabs a pair of sweat pants and pulling them on he walks toward me in a bit of a daze. He clears his throat. "Justin is slowly remembering the pleasant memories."

I sigh a breath of relief. "That's good."

He nods his head in agreement. "Yes, it is but soon he will remember the bad stuff and I'm worried about what that may do to him."

I place my hand on his arm feeling how torn he is about all of this. "We will all be here for him Brian, and for each other."

He closes his eyes and breathes deeply. "I know." He turns his head away and I know the discussion is over.

"I thought I would take him down to the stoops where he used to draw."

He turns around and the pain is very evident in is eyes. "I thought as much. I think it's a good idea, just be careful." He furrows his brows at me menacingly. "Both of you need to be safe." He swallows hard. "If for some reason you have to leave Justin, don't leave him alone. Make sure one of us is with him."

"I'll make sure he's safe, Brian."

Michael's POV

"Hey, Brian,? I call to him from my spot behind the desk. I've been checking out the last of our regular guests all morning. Ben and I decided to take Brian's advice and have everyone leave. We told them all we are experiencing electrical problems and we needed to shut down for awhile. Of course we had to refund a lot of money but it's not as though we need it anyway.

I'm glad the lobby is empty now because I know my friend wouldn't have shown himself otherwise. "Hello," he responds.

"So, where's Justin?" I ask him, secretly happy to be able to talk with my friend without the younger man present.

Brian shrugs. "Oh, I'm not certain. He's around here somewhere. Probably with Daphne."

I eye him carefully. With everything that happened last night he seems so casual about Justin's whereabouts. "Hey, is everything all right? You seem a little distracted."

"I'm fine, Mikey," he says to me with a familiar smirk. "Just happy to be with my best friend again."

I smile back at him. "I've really missed you, Brian. Ma kept insisting that you were still here, but you never turned up."

"It was a difficult time for me."

"Because of Justin?" I practically spit out, not bothering to hide my contempt. In my head I know none of it was his fault, but part of me thinks how Brian would still be alive if he never came along.

"Yes, because of him." Brian replies offhandedly. "Oh, Michael?"

"Yeah, Bri?"

"I need to take care of something, but if you see Justin will you have him meet me in my room?"

"Um, sure."

"Why don't you have him take the elevator. It will be faster. We really should start using that thing again."

My heart clenches. "The elevator? But?"

"Come on, Mikey. It works fine. There's no reason not to use it. That's all ancient history."

He smiles at me and I smile back. "Uh, sure. I'll tell him."

"Thanks." He leans over to peck me on the lips. His lips are cold, which is strange, because while I know he's a ghost, they were warm when he kissed me last night.

"I'm glad you're here, Brian." I say as he pulls away. "I love you. Always have..." I pause and wait for his reply.

"Yeah, me too, Mikey. Me too." He turns and walks up the stairs as I frown at his back.

My attention is drawn away as a delivery man comes in with some items for the bar. The order is wrong and soon I forget how Brian did not finish our old affectionate, "always have, always will," saying.

Justin's POV

Walking out of the hotel Daphne kisses me briefly on the cheek. When she pulls away I see sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry Justin."

I look at her in confusion. "Why are you sorry?"

She takes a deep breath and then hands me a bottle of water and my inhaler. "You might need this, the hills are steep."

"Thank you. Now tell me why you're sorry."

She shakes her head. "I brought you here knowing your history. I just...I just hated seeing you so lost. I know you haven't remembered everything, but when I saw you with Brian again and how happy you are, I felt maybe I did the right thing bringing you back. I hope you're not mad at me."

I stand back and watch my best friend. "I don't understand what is going on here, but mad at you? No, not at all, I really love..." I feel my cheeks turn red. "I mean I really like Brian and I know we've been together before. I just wish I knew why I forgot someone like him."

She looks at me with concern. "Try not to rush your memories okay? I... I don't want to lose you again."

"Lose me?"

"Yeah." She clears her throat and takes in a deep breath, quickly she changes the subject and plasters on a smile. "Look out there Justin." She points to the valley below and all thoughts of our conversation escape me when I see the breathtaking view. The sky is open and blue with white puffy clouds and I can see hills in the valley from our mountain top.

"Fuck! This is beautiful Daphne." She smiles at me and wraps her arm around my waist holding me close as we begin to walk down the hill.

She chuckles. "One of the many reasons we stayed longer than expected."

I give her a sly look. "You mean other than Brian?"

She pats my arm. "Actually, there were many reasons why we stayed."

I eyed her suspiciously. "So, are you going to tell me the other reasons?"

"I will when we get down this fucking steep hill"

I laugh and take a sip of my water. "Okay, fair enough."

When we get to the end of the road I ask, "So where now?"

Without answering my question she leans her head on my shoulder for a moment I look down at her and she seems so content. It's been a long time since I've seen her look so peaceful. Am I that blind that I didn't see how unhappy and depressed my best friend was? Gently I caress her hair "You look happy."

She smiles at me brightly. "I am, now that I brought you home."

"I thought of this place as my home?"

She nods her head "We both did."

She draws back and takes hold of my hand. "Okay now we have some more downhill walking to do."

I gasp, "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I look at the steep hill we just walked from.

"I never took you for a wimp," she teases playfully.

We walk across the street and I notice a staircase that leads to a small park with grass, swings and a slide. As we travel further down the steps my memories begin to stir again. In my mind I can see Brian on one of the swings with Gus on his lap. Lindsay and Daphne are also swinging and they are all are laughing and joking with each other. I'm sitting under a tree with my sketchpad enjoying their candid moments as I try to capture it all on paper.

Brian lets Gus down to run, then walks over and sits down next to me. "You drawing pictures of my cock again sunshine?"

I laugh at his comment. "Not this time but maybe later." He smirks at me then kisses me on the nose.

I am drawn out of my thoughts when I hear Daphne calling my name.

"What?"

"Justin, wow, where did you go?"

I chuckle and feel a bit embarrassed. "I had a memory of Brian, you, Lindsay and Gus swinging. I was sitting over there sketching." I point to the spot under the tree."

"I always loved those kind of days. They were so fun and peaceful." She guides me through the park to another stairway. "This is it."

I look down at the stairs and notice on both sides and it's almost like stadium seats but made of rocks and cement. The cement stair benches are in a half circle. She walks me halfway down and then we sit.

"What is this place?"

"To you it was your solitude. You liked to come here and draw so you could watch the tourists and listen to music. She points to what looks like a saloon. That's the Spirit Room. It's a small bar, but every afternoon and evening it's hopping and the music is pretty good."

"I thought this was a ghost town." I study how populated the place looks.

"It was. This was an old copper mining town during the 1800s through 1929. It was filled with miners, smelter workers, freighters, gamblers, bootleggers, saloon keepers, prostitutes and preachers. In many ways it was it's own den of iniquity. Back in the 1950's only a few people remained and then in the 1960's this place became a safe haven for artists and it was slowly rebuilt to how it is now."

I gasp in false amazement, "Wow Daphne, you're just full of all sort of useless information." I smile at her playfully.

She pushes me with her shoulder. "I even have the S.A.T scores to prove I know all that useless information."

I chuckle lightly. "It is so cool that this is an artists community. No wonder I liked it here."

She nods her head. "You were in your element, that's for sure, and for the first time I was also in mine as well."

Daphne's POV

He seems confused. "I know you like art but, no offense Daphne, your drawing is for shit."

I laugh. "You're right, but that's not what I meant. I was in my element in a different way."

"Okay, so tell me."

I clear my throat nervously. "Justin, you know how you always knew you were gay?"

"Yeah."

"I always knew I was different to."

He raises his brow. "You're a lesbian?"

I smile. "No, No I'm not but hmm, I wouldn't mind trying it." I giggle and he pushes my shoulder with his playfully.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah, it's just so weird retelling you this because I told you once before." I look down at the ground and feel the sadness in my eyes. "I have always seen things others could not, or knew things before they happened, except for once. There was one time I...I...fuck!" I run my fingers through my hair. "That was the night of the Murders. I mean I had a bad feeling, but nothing like that even crossed my mind" I feel my emotions begin to get the best of me and I lay my head in my hands and begin to sob.

I can feel Justin's hand gently rubbing circles on my back. "It's not your fault."

I look up at him and I feel my eyes burning. Tenderly he wipes my tears away. "Justin, I am so sorry. I was still learning about my spiritual gifts. I met a lady here in town who was a spiritualist and she taught me some things and I was starting to mingle with other people who had spiritual gifts. You and I were totally at harmony with who we were, and it was great you know? After...after everything that happened here and everything that happened to you, I made it my goal in life to study as much as I could about witchcraft, astral projection, speaking with spirits, and card reading. I soon realized that it all came very naturally to me."

Justin looks at me in complete shock. "Daphne, I had no idea you believed in and practiced those things. Why didn't you tell me? You know, after I forgot everything?"

I smile at him weakly. "I'm telling you now. If I told you after you forgot everything then I would have to tell you everything, and Justin, I knew you weren't ready to relive the past." I shake my head. "After the murders you were different too. You saw things, and you knew things on a spiritual level, but it seemed as though you were clueless about it. Like now, do you understand what I'm saying?"

He shakes his head and I clear my throat again. I point over to one of the buildings across the way where a lady in a corset and old fashioned, short, sheer dress stands tracing her hands over a man's chest. "Do you see them?"

He looks at me like I am crazy. "How can you not see that. It's so..." He shudders, "it's so hetero and disgusting."

I laugh at his hetero phobia. "They're not there, Justin. I mean they are, but they're spirits. You see them so naturally and without any doubt, so you don't question that they are not really here, in this reality." He shakes his head in confusion. I point to the spirits around us. "I have to work hard to see them. I have to focus and concentrate, but for you it's like you live amongst them and you have never questioned that they were not there.

Justin furrows his brow. "You so lost me. I really don't understand any of this."

I swallow hard. "I'm sorry Justin, I think I said too much. I am so sorry, but you will remember. I know you will, because I see how happy you are now." I stand up and hold out my hand to him. "Come on, let me show you some of the galleries."

Justin's POV

Daphne and I have finished our walk and I'm afraid I have more questions than answers, but I did have a few memories and they were happy ones. I really just want to find Brian and talk with him about everything.

We walk into the hotel lobby and I look over at Daphne and laugh. "I see you're doing the potty dance. You better run to the restroom before you burst."

She laughs with me for a moment, but I see her scanning the lobby to see if we're alone.

I roll my eyes at her. "Michael's right over there Daphne." I point to the man behind the desk. You won't be leaving me alone."

"Okay," she replies. "I'll be right back."

"Fuck, Daph, I don't need a babysitter." I grouse at her.

"Since when? I'm not going to face the wrath of Brian and leave you alone." she turns and smiles sweetly at me.

I stick my tongue out at her, but she just turns and flounces away.

When she's gone I go over to talk to Brian's friend. "What's up Michael?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Not much," he replies without much enthusiasm. One of these days I'll figure out why he seems to dislike me so much.

"Have you seen Brian?"

"He told me to tell you to meet him in his room as soon as you can."

I frown a bit. "Hmm, I wonder what the rush is? Has everything been okay here?"

Michael shrugs. "It's been pretty quiet. Anyway, it's Brian we're talking about here. Judging from your freshly fucked look this morning I wonder why he would want you to hurry up to his room?" He barely bothers to hide his sarcasm.

I feel myself turn bright red. "Well okay, thanks Michael," I reply as I turn to head up the main staircase. "Can you tell Daph where I went?"

"Yeah, sure." He turns his attention back to his work. "Oh, Justin?" He calls before I get up the second step.

"Yeah?"

"I almost forgot. He said to go ahead and use the elevator."

I stop and look at him. "But he told me when we arrived last night to never to use it."

Michael shrugs. "I know, but he told me this morning that since there's nothing wrong with it that we should start using it again."

I hesitate a little and then make my way over to where the elevator sits. To be honest, I've been wanting to study my painting closer ever since we got here. "Are you sure it's safe?" I call back to Michael.

"Yes," he answers, sounding a bit annoyed that I would ask. "We've always kept the maintenance up on it, Brian just kept us from ever using it."

"Okay, see ya." I lift up the gate and step inside. My painting is still hanging on the wall and on the other side of the car is a red cushioned bench done in velvet. I run my hand along the frame of the painting briefly and then sit on the bench.

The elevator starts it's slow assent and I close my eyes as a scene flashes in my mind. I'm on this same bench, but Brian is beneath me. His chestnut hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat and his hazel eyes are full of lust. Oh God, I can almost feel his dick in my ass and his strong hands on my hips as I ride him. The thrill that we could be caught by the staff or one of the guests only heightens my lust.

My eyes pop open again and I'm alone in the elevator. My cheeks feel heated and my cock is hard from what can only be a memory. I can't wait to tell Brian.

I stand up and move to the painting. Another rush of memory flows through me as I run my hand along the dusty frame again.

"Say cheese." says Daphne as she clicks several digital photos of us. We are all sitting in the parlor off the main lobby, posed in the Victorian outfits we're going to wear for the hotel's Halloween party. I'm going to paint a portrait of all of us to hang in the hotel.

"Daph, are you sure you don't want to be in the portrait?" Lindsay asks her from her spot next to me.

"Nah," answers Daph as she takes more photos. "I think it should be family only."

I start to protest that she is family, but Gus interrupts.

"Daddy, I want to go play," Gus wiggles from his spot on Brian's knee. "I don't like this suit. It itches me."

"Just a little bit longer, Sonny Boy," Brian replies patiently. "Justin needs lots of pictures so he can paint a nice portrait of us all."

"I don't want to wear this for Halloween," Gus whines. "I want to be Batman."

"Hey, now," Brian scolds. "Justin picked out these outfits so we could all match. You look very handsome."

"I think that's enough for now, Daph," I say as I break my pose and move around the front of the settee to kneel in front of Gus. "How about this, bud. How about Daddy and I take you out trick-or-treating early and you can be Batman. Then when it's time for the big party here you wear your suit, all right?"

The little boy's eyes light up as he smiles at me, "Yay! Can I go now?"

I laugh and nod at him as he jumps off Brian's knee and heads for the door.

"Wait," cries Lindsay as she picks up her heavy skirts and chases after him. "Let me take that suit off you before you ruin it."

Brian looks up at me. "Trick-or-treating, Sunshine? I don't remember signing up for that."

"Oh, come on old man, it will make you feel young again."

"You little twat!" he yells as he makes a grab for me. I run for the door with Brian hot on my heels. I can hear Daphne laughing at us all the way to the elevator.

I am torn from my latest recollection when the elevator lurches to a stop. Excited to share my two new memories with Brian I anxiously go to raise the gate, but instead of the hallway all I see is a wall. "Shit!" I exclaim looking up at the old fashioned dial. It's fucking stuck in between floors.

Suddenly the small overhead light goes out and I'm plunged into darkness.

Brian's POV

I make my way downstairs to the lobby. There are other ways I could get there, but I'm preferring to seem as normal as possible for everyone's sake. "Hey, Mikey," I call to my friend.

"Hey," he replies with a smile as he looks up from sorting a large stack of mail.

Ben comes out from the office and gives Mikey a peck on the cheek. "Oh, hi Brian," he says when he sees me. "It's so strange seeing you around again."

"It's weird being seen around again." I reply with a smirk.

"Justin's on his way to your room." Mikey says as he opens another letter and places it on a pile.

"No, he's not," I reply. "I just came from there and I didn't pass him."

"He took the elevator."

My heart freezes and Ben stares at his husband in shock. "He did what?" I ask slowly, barely able to get the words past the lump of fear in my throat.

Mikey looks at me. "What? When you came down earlier you asked me to send Justin up to your room when I saw him. You said for him to take the elevator and that we should start using it again, so that's what I did."

"Fuck, Michael! I never said that! It wasn't me!" I yell as I look over to where the elevator has sat untouched for years. Sure enough it's gone and as my eyes move up to the dial I see it has stopped between floors four and five. "Oh my God," I breathe as I turn and race up the stairs. I don't even notice that Ben and Michael are right behind me.

Daphne's POV

When I come out of the restroom I can hear Brian screaming at Michael and my heart lurches when I realize what is going on. I watch as they run up the stairs. I quickly follow behind them, hoping we're not too late, and that Justin is okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Justin's POV

I stand alone in the dark elevator and try not to freak out. I'm sure it's just a malfunction; the thing is ancient after all. Brian or Michael will surely realize I didn't make it to Brian's room and come looking for me.

I jump when a red light comes on from somewhere above me and then icy fingers of terror rip through my heart as I look down on the floor and see Brian lying in a pool of blood.

My head starts to spin and I feel panic, horror and fear. What in the hell happened? How did Brian get here? "No! No!" I cry out, but I can't hear myself. I realize with terror that I can't hear anything. I drop to my knees and go to staunch the wound in Brian's stomach. I'm surprised to see a bloody hunting knife in my hand. I look from the knife to Brian and drop it quickly as I press my hands to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

I am shocked again to see my arms clad in brown wool. I glance down at myself and see that I'm wearing the suit from the painting. Looking at Brian I see he is back in his suit as well. My heart beats in my chest as I pray for Brian to be all right. But, he's already dead, right? My heart stops. Is this a memory? Oh my God.

Brian's eyes flutter open and he looks up to me. He's saying something but I can't hear him. I struggle to make out the words, but it's impossible. I cry out when I see the trickle of blood that begins to trail from his lips. I try desperately to answer him, to try and understand, but I still can't make a sound either. God, please be okay, Brian!

Finally I hear something, but it's not from Brian, who is now weakly clutching at my arm in distress. It's the sound of laughter; an evil, malicious sound that grates my ears and leaves me feeling horribly desperate and alone. "Stop it!" I yell, but again no sound emerges from my lips.

The laughter stops, but my torment doesn't when a voice begins to speak, the sound bouncing off the walls of the car. "Justin, save him," it whispers to me. "Why can't you save him? He's dying, Justin."

It echoes all around me, but I can't take my hands from Brian's stomach to cover my ears. "Please stop." I whimper.

"See what you've done." the voice is now in my ear and I can feel warmth on my skin, and a foul odor wafts under my nose. I'm too frightened to turn and look. "You've killed him, Justin. It's your fault. All your fault."

"No!" I try to scream. I would never hurt Brian. Could never hurt him.

I look back down into my lover's eyes and they seem unbearably sad now. He slowly raises a blood-soaked hand to my face and gently cups my cheek. His hand falls, his eyes close and he gives one last breath. Then his chest is still.

I scream in silence as I throw myself down onto him. Sobs are wracking my body and still I can't hear anything but the voice telling me that Brian is dead and it's all my fault.

After many long moments, I push myself up and run a bloody hand through Brian's beautiful hair. "All my fault," I begin to repeat over and over in my head. "All my fault." I lean down and place a gentle kiss on Brian's blood stained lips. "All my fault."

I sit back and remove my jacket and then slowly roll up the sleeves of my shirt, my eyes never leaving the beautiful body of my lover. It doesn't even register with me that the silver bracelets that I have worn on each wrist forever, are now gone. I reach down and brace the handle of the knife between my legs. I place my wrists on either side of the blade near the handle and draw them slowly upward, watching my blood mingle with my lover's with morbid fascination. I sway dizzily, but all I can think is that I have to find Brian. I don't want to be without him.

In my haze of pain and guilt I feel my body being jerked with a violent lurch and then I see Daphne's face swim before my eyes. Slowly I begin to sway and she reaches out to catch me. "Justin, no!"

Daphne's POV

As I watch Brian climb the stairs I can tell he is seething with anger. I'm not sure if he even knows we're behind him when suddenly he spins around and grabs Michael by the collar. "Are you really that fucking stupid? You put him in danger. You put all of us in danger!" He slams him up against the wall and I can hear the torment in Brian's voice. "If anything happens to him Michael, if anything happened to you. Fuck!"

Brian lets go and pushes himself away from his friend. Michael's voice trembles as he tries to explain. "I" I though it was you. I...I'm so sorry, Brian."

Brian continues to run up the stairs muttering, "Sorry's bullshit."

My heart begins to pound when I hear a wicked laugh piercing through the darkness. In my mind, I can hear Justin screaming, but no one else seems to be aware of it. I push past Michael and grab Brian's hand. We run up the stairs together and when we get to the elevator all we can see is the open area where it should be.

Brian is standing frozen with terror in his eyes as he swallows hard. "Daphne, I can feel him. He is re-living it. I need to get to him." He tries to walk forward but is suddenly stopped as though a wall is blocking him. He hits at the air and Brian cries out in pain when his fist connects with something solid. "Why can't I get through?" he cries in a panic.

I take hold of his hand and look him in the eyes. "Because it was too late. You can't help him now, just like you couldn't back then, Brian. Remember, you had to watch helplessly in spirit as he placed the blade to his own wrists?" I reach up and dash the tears from my eyes in frustration. "Brian, listen to me. There was nothing you could do then, and there's nothing you can do now."

Brian's lips tremble. "I can't lose him again Daphne. I just can't. After that day I never saw him again."

I brush my hand across his cheek and I feel the icy breeze of his anger and fear flow through me. "Can you get me a candle? I'll go to him like I did in your room last night."

Brian composes himself and tries to hold his emotions at bay. He clears his throat and nods. "Okay"

I sit down on the floor at the entry way of the elevator. I take a deep, relaxing breath and try to center myself. I can hear Ben and Michael walk up behind me. Without turning around I growl at Michael. "Go get your mother and tell her what's going on and that I'm going in to get Justin."

"How are you going to do that?" he asks doubtfully. "There is no way you can get in there."

I turn around. "Michael, yes I can, but please get your mother. I might need her help and I know you didn't mean for this to happen but I need you to help me fix it. Just run, okay?"

Another laugh pierces through the darkness and now we all hear the entity telling Justin it's his fault. A blood curdling scream pierces through my mind and then Brian is there handing me the candle.

I feel Ben sit down next to me. "If you need me call, and I will be there in a flash."

I smile at him. "Thank you."

Ben takes hold of my hand and helps to ground me. I set the candle on the floor in front of me and Brian sits down on my other side and takes hold of my other hand. He kisses me on the cheek. "Good luck," he whispers softly.

I turn my hands and rest them on my knees, palms up. Brian and Ben's hands are still interlinked in mine. I can feel them both letting me use their strength. I choke when I realize how weak I truly feel and that's when I notice Brian and I are drawing strength from each other.

I close my eyes and feel the heat of the flame enter me. Breathing through my chakras I open my spirit eyes and part from my body. I can hear Ben chanting ancient Asian words of protection for me. I encircle a white light around me as I evoke Goddess Isis for guidance and protection of my mind, body and spirit.

I look down the elevator shaft and can see a red light radiating from the car. I take a deep breath and feel the anger, pain and torment trying to overcome me. Justin's cries pierce through my spirit as I gasp, trying to hold back my own tears when I hear his pain. "It's all my fault, all my fault."

Slowly I descend down the elevator shaft and the dark forces around are watching me intently. I can feel arms reaching out to me, scratching at my spirit. I hold my breath and focus on the white and blue lights around me for protection and healing.

My spirit enters the elevator and I am taken back by the suffering and misery filling the small space. All the memories begin to flood my mind, yet I can't see Justin. I can only hear him whimpering in the dark. I am startled when I hear a child sobbing. A small voice breaks through the darkness of the room. "It's daddy, Mommy. Daddy hurt himself." Her voice is shaken and I feel my own heart break at the sound.

A red light begins to glow in the elevator again and I look down and gasp at the little spirit tugging at me. "Mommy, daddy is over there." She points to the corner and all I can see is a black haze. She covers her hands over her face and she is in tears. "He's hurting himself and he's covered in blood. Why is he covered in blood?"

I can feel my spirit shaking. I am so confused about what to believe at the moment. Is this really the baby I lost the day after the murders? I kneel down in front of the spirit, who has come to me on many occasions, yet this time she seems different. I caress my hand through her blond hair and look into her blue eyes. "Dana, is this really you?" She turns her head swiftly and I hear her chuckle wickedly under her breath.

Quickly, I stand, trying to keep a distance between me and the entity pretending to be my little girl. My heart breaks again and I can feel my human body crying as my spirit body weakens. I am becoming trapped in my own nightmares. I focus all of my energy, and invoking Goddess Isis, I scream out, hearing my voice echo through the car.

I feel a battle taking place around me. The good energies of love and light are forming around me, but the sensation of darkness is still strong and clinches within my soul.

I think of that afternoon following the murders when I lost my little girl. I was six months pregnant and the stress had caused me to go into premature labor. The physician had hope she would live, but her heart and lungs were not strong enough and she died before I was to deliver her. I cover my hands over my face and sag against the wall.

The past rushes over me and I remember the pain of having to go through it all alone and how I had slowly slipped into a deep depression. Justin was there, but he was never the same, and he lost the memory of our child along with memories of Brian and everything else. God, it was all so painful.

"Fuck!" I scream out remembering why I am here. I can hear the entity laughing wickedly around me. Fuck, I need to get to Justin. I push the past behind me and make my way through the black haze. I feel an electrical current rush through me as I cross the barrier to Justin. I envision a white mist to confuse the entity and then invoke Justin's spirit guides to protect us.

My heart aches when I see Justin covered in blood and shaking. I am reminded of that night all over again. He looks at me in a daze. "It's all my fault."

Slowly I kneel down in front of him and caress his cheek. "Justin, no. It's not your fault. That's just what the darkness wants you to believe, but it's not true." I keep my own tears at bay knowing I need to be here for him. "You did everything you could to save Brian." I look at him. "You need to find the strength in yourself to believe this, okay?"

I see the white mist forming around us and I can hear growling, but it is a soothing sound. Blue eyes pierce through the mist and the ghost-like white wolves become more visible as they circle around us. I look over and see a vision of Brian's bloody body lying next to Justin and then slowly it begins to vanish.

He shakes his head. "No!" Tears are streaming down his face. "It's my fault. I killed him. I had the knife in my hand I killed the only man I ever loved!" He screams at the top of his lungs and I can feel the elevator shifting and it feels unbalanced. We are jolted when it drops slightly.

I feel myself begin to panic. "Justin, you've got to listen to me! You didn't do it! You did not kill Brian."

He stutters, "But...but the knife." He lifts his hands to his face, marking his skin with blood. "Oh God!"

I feel the elevator shifting again. "Justin you have to listen. We need to get out of here but I won't leave you alone."

He shakes his head as he digs his fingernails into himself. "Save yourself, Daphne. I am already dead." He laughs bitterly and I can see the anger in his eyes. "See the marks?" He smiles sadly, holding up his wounded wrists. I gasp when I realize his silver bracelets are no longer on him. "I know the truth now Daphne. The bracelets came off and I see the marks where I..." He trails off and gulps in another breath. "Because I killed Brian, I killed myself, I killed Brian." he repeats again as more tears are streak down his face.

I feel the tears pouring from my own eyes. "Justin, listen to me," I beg again. "The spirit is fucking with you. You did not kill Brian! You killed your..." I am unable to complete my sentence and fear rushes through me as the elevator drops slightly again. I watch helplessly as Justin fades in and out of consciousness.

I can hear Michael, Ben and Debbie talking above us. Brian yells down, "Daphne you two need to get out of there! I don't know how, but the elevator is going to drop!"

Suddenly Ben's spirit appears to me and I can see the determination in is eyes. He points to a small crack appearing from the floor below us. "When it drops again lets hope we are able to get through to the fourth floor quickly. I'll get his top half." He gets behind Justin and wraps his arms around his chest under his arms. Justin is now completely limp and mumbling incoherently. "Are you able to get is feet?" Ben asks me.

The elevator drops again and I feel my spirit trying to draw back into my body. Ben looks at me. "Hang on with us. I'm going to need you, Daphne."

I nod my head and take hold of Justin's legs. "I'm not going anywhere."

He smiles and nods. "Good. Let's get Justin out of here as soon as there is enough room to get through."

I nod back and the elevator drops again leaving an opening just big enough for a person to fit. Ben motions for me to crawl through. "Ben, I can't leave Justin."

"You're not, you're saving him! Jump down and take hold of his feet. I'll help lower him down."

Carefully, I climb out of the elevator and jump down to the ground. My heart lurches as the elevator drops again. "Noooo!"

I am relieved when it stops again, leaving an even bigger opening for Ben and Justin. Quickly I grab hold of Justin's feet, and then Ben and I lower him to the ground. Just as soon as Ben jumps out I hear a loud screeching sound and watch in horror as the elevator rapidly vanishes. A loud crashing sound echoes up from below us. I hold Justin close to me with tears streaming down my face.

Ben's eyes are wide. "Fuck!" All I can do is nod in agreement. "Are you okay for me to go back?"

I smile at him nervously. "We're fine. Thank you Ben. Hey, would you mind bringing me back with you?"

He smiles and kisses me on the forehead. "Not at all. I'll be right back."

I cradle Justin next to me kissing him on the forehead. I can taste the blood on my lips and feel myself shaking while I rock him. I take hold of his hand and see the wounds on his wrists closing on their own. Soothingly, I caress his blood streaked face.

Suddenly I feel strong arms move around me and I look up to see Brian, wearing a distraught expression on his face. He carefully takes Justin out of my arms and sits down to cradle his lover. He looks at me and I can see his lips quivering. "Thank you, Daphne."

I can hear my own voice shaking. "There's nothing to thank me for. He's my best friend. I couldn't let anything happen to him," my voice breaks as I whimper.

He chokes back his own emotions. "You were crying before the elevator started to fall. Is everything okay?"

I am thankful to see Ben coming with my body in his arms. I close my spirit eyes and reenter my body, awakening with a gasp. Ben lowers me to the ground. "Thank you again." I say to him.

"Your welcome."

I look over to Brian and he is still waiting for my answer. I sit down next to him and Justin and gently caress Justin's blood soaked hair and look into Brian's hazel eyes. "Dana came to me." Suddenly more tears trickle down my cheeks.

Brian gently lets go of Justin and wraps his arms around me. "Are you all right?" I hear the sadness in his voice.

"Yes. I think so anyway. I know it wasn't her. I have seen her before, but this was not her."

Softly he rubs my neck. "I know I always say sorry is bullshit, but I truly am sorry about Dana," His voice breaks. "We were all looking forward to her arrival."

"Are you and Justin okay? I think I need to..."

He kisses my forehead. "We will be fine. I'll have Michael and Ben help me." He looks over my shoulder and I hear Debbie and Lindsay behind me. "You shouldn't be alone right now. You should go with Debbie and Lindsay." He states firmly.

I feel Lindsay's arms wrap around me as she softly caresses my hair. I can feel her tears on my cheek. "I heard what you told Brian. I'm so sorry sweetie." She pulls away and looks down at me as she takes hold of my hand I stand. "Come with us and we'll have some soothing tea and talk."

Brian's POV

Ben opens the door to my suite and I carry Justin straight back to the bathroom. Christ, he's such a mess. I can't believe how much blood there is. No wonder he made himself forget everything.

I notice that Ben has followed me, but Michael has remained in the sitting room. I'm sure I've scared the shit out of him. "What can I do?" Ben asks me quietly. I've never been more thankful that he is so cool and level headed.

"Start the shower, he's freezing." Ben nods, flips the lid to the toilet down for me and turns to start the shower. I gently set Justin down so he's sitting on the toilet seat and kneel down in front of him. "Justin," I shake his shoulders gently. "Hey, Sunshine, come on. Come back to me."

His blue eyes flutter open. "Brian?" he rasps out.

"Yeah, Sunshine, it's me." I start to unbutton his shirt. "Let's get you out of these clothes and into the shower."

"M...cold." He starts to shiver and I move even faster to get his shirt off. "So much blood." is all he says as he looks down at his hands.

I shudder a bit. "We'll get it off. It'll be okay."

Ben gets the shower going and comes back over, crouching down next to Justin to add his support. "Need some help?" he asks softly, resting a gentle hand on Justin's shoulder.

I nod. "Can you lift him up a bit so I can get his pants off?"

Finally we get Justin undressed and Ben holds onto him while I get my own clothes off. When I'm ready he hands my barely coherent lover back to me and I maneuver him onto the bench in the shower.

"You got it?" asks Ben.

"Yeah, I think so." I pick up a washcloth and gently run it over Justin's face. "Can you take his clothes out?" I turn back to Ben. "And mine too. Throw them away."

"Okay." He picks up Justin's bloody, discarded clothes.

"Hey, Ben?" I call out to him.

He turns to look at me. "Yeah?"

"Tell Michael..." I stop and sigh. "Look, I know it was an accident, just tell him we're all right."

Ben gives me a small smile. "I will. Thank you Brian, he'll be relieved to hear that." He closes the shower door and starts to head out of the bathroom. "We'll be out here to help you get settled in when you're done. Yell if you need anything." he calls from the door.

I turn my attention back to Justin. His eyes are open and he's staring at the scars on his wrists. I lower myself to my knees in front of him. "Justin?" I ask him quietly.

"Huh?" he looks at me.

"Are you all right? Please talk to me."

"I...I can't right now." He looks up at me pleadingly. "I just need?"

I stand up and put a finger to his lips. "Shh, it's okay, let's just get you warm and clean for now."

He shakily stands and moves into my embrace. "I love you, Brian." he says as he puts his arms tight around me and lays his head on my chest.

"Me too, Baby." I reply as I begin to gently separate the strands of his soft blond hair, trying to rinse out the splotches of dried blood.

Suddenly his body convulses and all I can do is stand there and hold him as he lets out all his grief and fear from the past hour. My tears join his as they wash down the drain with the swirls of our mingled blood.

Emmett's POV

Ted yawns and stretches, sitting up in my bed. "I can't believe you let me sleep so long, Em."

"You were really drunk." I reply from my spot on the sofa where I'm giving myself a facial and perusing my latest Playgirl magazine. I've been feeling uneasy for the past hour and I know something is going down around here, but I've decided to stay put unless someone calls for me.

"Well, I've got a ton of work to catch up on at home." Teddy replies as he starts to pull on his shoes. "I better be going. I need clean clothes. I stink and my mouth tastes like ass. What the fuck did I drink last night?"

"Oh, a little of this and a little of that." I reply casually. Thank God he doesn't seem to remember anything else from last night.

Ted puts on his jacket and heads to the door. I get up too; it's time to wash off my mask. As Ted opens my door there's a commotion out in the hall. We both curiously step out to see what's going on.

We're just in time to see Brian rush past carrying Justin, who is covered in an obscene amount of blood. "What happened?" I ask Ben and Michael, who are trailing behind.

Michael stops for a second. "It's a long story. I don't really have time to explain right now, Em." Michael rushes off, but he's got a guilty look in his eyes and I know I'll have to do some investigating on my own later.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do!" I call after him.

I turn to Ted who is pale and still staring down the hall where Brian had disappeared. "Wasn't that Brian? The guy who used to own this place?" He asks in a daze.

"Yes." I answer, as if that was the most natural thing in the world.

"I thought he died." Ted replies. "Was that other guy covered in blood?"

"Hmm, I think so." I say nonchalantly.

The next thing I know Teddy is making a weird squeaking noise as his eyes roll up in his head and he's on the floor in a dead faint. "Oh, well." I sigh to myself as I drag him back into my room. "Saves me the trouble of knocking him out again."

Justin's POV

Brian and I lay in his bed in silence. After he revived and cleaned me up in his shower he bundled me into his bed. Michael and Ben were there, hovering in the background, until Brian finally told them we'd be fine and they left.

It's not that late, but it is dark outside and Brian has lit his gas candelabras to give the room a comforting glow. I know it will be a long time before I can sleep in the dark after what happened today.

Brian dropped his robe and crawled in bed beside me so that we both lay naked. I have just been laying here trying to gather my thoughts. I have so many questions, but there's a part of me that doesn't want to know. After today, I'm thinking amnesia was the more appealing alternative. But now that things are coming to light I know that I have to know the truth. As painful as it may be, it's the only way Brian and I can move forward and heal.

"Brian?" I ask, finally breaking our silence.

"Yes?" he's letting his thumb trace over one of the newly revealed scars on my wrist and for some reason it's comforting to me.

"Tell me what you know of that night." I say quietly as I look into his eyes. "Tell me about the night you died."

Brian rubs his other hand through his hair and sighs. "I'll tell you all I can remember, Jus, but it's gets fuzzy for me toward the end." He brings my wrist up to his lips and presses his lips to the scar. "Except after I passed over, that is. After that I remember everything with frightening clarity."

I nod and let my attention wander back to the scars. I can't believe she was able to hide them from me all these years. I always knew she gave me the silver bracelets that I never took off, but I didn't know how much they truly hid. She must have done something to them; something with her magic.

"Hey." Brian lifts my chin with a finger. "Are you ready to hear this?"

I look into his eyes and nod, taking a deep breath. "Go ahead."

"It was Halloween." he starts off. "You and I took Gus trick or treating right at dusk. We drove him down the hill into town. He was so fucking excited in his little Batman costume." We both share a smile, thinking of Gus that night.

Then I realize that as Brian tells me the story I can see it all in my head. it's like his words alone are painting the memory back into my brain and I know what I'm seeing is true. "Go on." I whisper to him, anxious and a little frightened for him to continue.

"We went around a few blocks and then came back to the hotel. Of course Gus wanted to eat all his candy, but you insisted that we go through it when we go back so we could take out anything that looked dangerous." He smiles wryly at that last part and I know he is thinking of the danger that obviously was lurking in Gus' own home. "Anyway, that gave you some time to eat half the candy in the car on the way back."

"Hey." I state indignantly.

"Don't shoot the messenger, Sunshine. I'm just telling you the facts."

I settle back down to listen. "I guess I do have a sweet tooth."

"Yeah, no kidding." he snarks. "So, we got back and took Gus back up to Lindsay's rooms so we could all get ready for the big party." He stops and takes a shuddering breath. "That's the last time we saw either of them alive, Justin."

A tear trickles down his cheek and I wipe it away. "You don't have to go on." I tell him.

"No." he shakes his head. "I need to say it and you need to know." He takes a breath and gets himself back under control. "Lindsay has since told me what happened from there. The caterers for the party had a problem and Lindsay went down to check on it. She told Gus to stay in their room and that she would only be a few minutes. When she came back she found Gus dead in his bed. She thinks he was smothered. Before she could call for help someone came up behind her and cut her throat."

"God." I choke out as my own tears start to flow. "No wonder she was so wracked with guilt."

"Yeah." he agrees. "She's been pretty fucked up. I think it's because you're here that she finally found Gus again."

I look at him startled. "But I didn't do anything, Brian. Plus, look what happened to Lindsay last night."

"I know, but look what happened later. Mel, Linds and Gus are all together again."

"I still don't think I have anything to do with it." I reply. "Why don't you finish the story now?"

He pulls me closer to him. "Well, we finished getting ready for the party and went up to get Gus and Linds." His arms tense around me. When Linds didn't answer the door I used my key and.."

He trails off with a sob and then I suck my breath in as well. "Oh, God Brian." I whisper, "I can see it. I can see it all." Lindsay's limp form lying in a pool of blood, cradling Gus' little lifeless body in her arms, but then my memory goes black. "Then what?" I ask through more tears.

Brian clears his throat. "Fuck, Justin, before we even had time to register what was going on he attacked us. He jumped out of the shadows. I tried to fight him, but he was too fast and he stuck the knife in my gut."

Those images flood my mind now too as I remember my surprise and fear. My brain is awash with the horrifying scenes of that night. "And I pulled you out of the room and slammed the door." I continue for him as he nods. "I was trying to get us to the elevator to get help. We almost made it, but he caught up to us..." I trail off.

"And he came after me again, but you fought him, Sunshine. I was so amazed by your strength that night. You got the knife away from him and stabbed him in the chest."

I shudder as I pick up the rest of it. "Then I pulled you into the elevator so I could get you down to the lobby and get help." The lump in my throat swells and I can barely talk around it. "And then you died in the elevator, oh God, you died, Brian, and I was so lost and alone." I can't hold back my tears anymore and I begin to sob again.

"Then you cut your wrists." Brian finishes for me as he places tender kisses on my brow.

"I could see you, but I couldn't stop it." he says.

"I didn't want to stop." I sniff, and then change the subject. "I can't see his face in my memory. I know I should be able to. Who would do such a thing Brian? My, God, to even kill a child! Who is that sick?"

Brian's eyes meet mine again as he brings his hands up to frame my face. "It was a very sick man named Craig Taylor."

My blood turns to ice as he utters that name. "But...but that can't be." I utter in shock.

"Yes, it can." Brian replies. "It can and it was, Justin. It was your father."


	9. Chapter 9

Justin's POV

"It was your father."

I stare at Brian and then shake my head. "No. That can't be true."

He holds me gently. "It's true, Sunshine. I wouldn't lie about that."

"And when I took the knife from him in the hall and stabbed him?"

"He died."

"So, he's…"

"Still here. He's the one who's been tormenting us. He's always been here, but it's been worse since you came back."

"What am I, Brian?" I shudder and pull away from Brian's embrace. "When I took the knife and cut my wrists because all I wanted was to be with you?"

"You didn't die, or rather technically you did, but Daphne found you and saved you."

"Bitch!" I scream as I throw myself off the bed. I look around frantically. "Where are my clothes?"

Brian stares at me from his spot on the bed. "Justin, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting answers," I reply coldly as I throw open some drawers, pulling out random clothing.

"I don't think you should do this," Brian stands up to find something of his own to put on. "I think you need to rest and calm down."

I turn on him. "Five years, Brian. We've been apart for five years for no other reason than her selfishness." I pull on the sweats and t-shirt I found.

"That's not true. There are things you don't know," he tries to reason with me as he pulls on his own jeans and sweater.

"Well, then I guess it's finally fucking time that I found out, isn't it?"

I storm out of the room in search of my so called best friend with Brian right on my heels.

Daphne's POV

Lindsay guides me inside Debbie's room as I sob into her chest. My heart aches from everything that just happened. I know Justin is going to be so furious with me. And Dana; why did Craig have to taint her so? My heart clenches as I miss my little girl. Even after five years, it still hurts to think of what could have been.

I am blessed to be able to see her, but it's not the same as having her with me. Feeling her growing inside me was the most amazing feeling in the world. I still remember Justin crawling in bed with me from time to time just to feel her kicking. We would lay for hours, just talking about all the neat things we were going to do with her, and how much our lives had changed. He would kiss and rub my belly, but I never had delusions that we would ever be romantically involved. I knew what Justin and I shared, and I was so thankful he stood behind me with the pregnancy. In one day, it was all ripped away from me.

I can feel Lindsay's tears against my forehead. I draw back and she looks down at me as she caresses my cheek. "I'm so sorry sweetie; about everything. I know how scared you must have been then, and are now." She swallows heavily. "I wish things were different too. I wish you had someone to go through this with you."

I choke back my tears and touch Lindsay's hands. "I have you all now. I look around and see Debbie and Vic, and I am so thankful to have them too. "I was so scared tonight. I thought I…" I can feel the tears streaming down my face. "I thought I lost Justin all over again when I saw the blood, and then the elevator started to drop." I remember how limp he was. What if I have already lost him again? I start having trouble breathing.

Vic comes up to me and slowly guides me out of Lindsay's embrace to sit down. He sits next to me and looks away for a moment and then looks me directly in the eyes. "I'm not supposed to say this. I could get in big trouble, but I'm willing to take the risk. He laughs slightly and winks. Then his face becomes more sincere. "You were protected tonight. Justin was going to be okay and you're both going to be okay with your friendship." He pats me on the knee. "It won't be easy at first, but it will all work out." He smiles kindly. "And you have an amazing little girl."

I gulp and look at him in wonder. "What?"

He chuckles softly. "Dana is wonderful. Mel and I have both been looking after her." I feel my body become limp and I sag on to Vic's shoulder letting my tears fall. "She never blamed you. She loves you and Justin so much."

I lift up my head, wiping my tears away. "Really?"

He nods at me and I feel a little lighter in spirit knowing Vic and Mel have been looking after her.

Debbie smiles at me and pats my cheek lovingly, then pulls me into a tight hug. "You're amongst family now. We take care of each other."

I smile at her and she sets a cup of tea in front of me.

Justin's POV

I fly into Deb's room without even knocking and march over to where Daphne is sitting. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Justin…I…" she looks at me nervously and then over to Brian. "He knows about Craig?"

"Yeah," I hear my lover reply from over my shoulder.

"You lied to me! Everyone lied to me!" I start to frantically pace the room, not even caring that Deb, Lindsay and Vic are all there staring at me. "Everyone told me he died in a car accident on a fucking business trip. I remember the fucking funeral! How could he have done those horrible things?"

"There was no funeral," she whispers.

"What the fuck?" I stare at her.

"I planted that memory in your mind, Justin. Your mother was so horrified by what Craig had done, of course his memory was not honored, but you didn't remember any of it so we had to create an explanation."

"Oh my God," is all I can say as I put a bracing hand on the wall. Brian walks over to me. "Justin, you need to sit down." He tries to guide me to a chair.

I shrug him off. "Please don't," I say to him, ignoring the hurt in his eyes as he moves away to his own chair.

I eye Daphne again. "And the bracelets? You put those fucking bracelets on me, didn't you? What did you do to those to make me forget? What else have you done to fuck up my mind so I would stay with you?" The tears start rolling down my cheeks. "If you knew I loved him so much why did you save me?" My knees start to give out as my mind relives the memory of watching Brian die in the elevator again and I finally take Brian's advice and move over to lower myself down into the nearest chair. "Why the fuck didn't you just let me go to him?"

Daphne stands and makes her way over to where I'm sitting in the chair. She slowly lowers herself to her knees in front of me. "I saved you because it was not your time," she says quietly. "If you had died with Brian that night, Craig would have all of you instead of just Brian, Lindsay and Gus." She looks down to the floor and then back up with tears shining in her eyes. "And I saved you that night because I thought our daughter deserved to know her father."

I sit there stunned at Daphne's revelation. "Daughter?" is all I can manage to say.

"Yes, Justin, I was six months pregnant with your child. But as it turned out, the stress of it all was too much and I lost her too."

"I di…I didn't know," I stutter. The image of me and Daphne's one and only sexual encounter flashes through my brain. God, she was pregnant. "All the more reason you should have told me. I could have shared your pain," I admonish her.

She chuckles mirthlessly and looks me in the eye again. "You had more than enough of your own pain, Justin, and despite all of my efforts, for the most part I still lost you too."

I struggle to comprehend and accept all that she has said, but I still can't help but feel betrayed. "You should have told me," I say again stubbornly.

Daphne's POV

I choke back tears as I look into my best friend's hollow eyes. I have never seen him so mad at me. It's almost as though I am a void in his mind.

Gently I take hold of his hand and he tries to pull away, but I hang on tightly. "Justin, you have got to listen to me. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't give you those bracelets to make you forget, even though I know that's how it seems." His eyes soften and I know he is ready to listen. "I was so distraught after I lost Dana, and you didn't remember her Justin." I wipe the tears from my eyes. "You didn't even remember I was carrying your child. That was the whole reason we took that trip in the first place."

He looks at me stunned. "What? I thought we took the trip for one last bit of freedom before college started."

I smiled at him weakly. "In some ways we did, but we also took the trip to figure out what we were going to do. No one knew I was pregnant, and when we arrived here it was like we found a family in Lindsay, Gus and Brian. They were both so understanding of our situation after it finally came out in the open."

"We were all looking forward to her arrival. We loved both you and Daphne very much and wanted you to stay with us so we could all help raise Dana," Lindsay adds softly from her place across the room.

Justin lowers his head. "Why did I have the bracelets? Why did you hide my scars? How come you never told me about Dana?"

Gently I touch his chin with my fingertips, lifting his head to look at me. I clear my throat when I see the tears filling his eyes. "After the murders you were not the same, Justin. I literally lost you and you lost yourself in your own mind; in your own nightmares. It got so bad that you wouldn't eat or sleep. All you would do was just stare at those awful scars. The more you looked at them, the more withdrawn you became."

I let go of his hand and stand up, beginning to pace nervously. "It got so bad your mother didn't know what to do. She was so scared for you." I run my hand through my hair, wondering how I can say this to Justin delicately. "She had to put you in a place you would be safe, Justin. She came home and found you with a blade to your wrist and she was afraid you would try and kill yourself again. You never talked to anyone about it. In fact, you never talked at all."

"Oh my God," I hear Brian whisper from his chair as he leans his head into his hands.

Justin grabs my hands and his lips quiver slightly. "What do you mean by a safe place?"

I pull another chair over and sit down right in front of him, taking hold of his hands again. This time he seems more willing to let me comfort him. "She put you in a hospital that dealt with situations like yours."

He stares at me in disbelief. "Are you trying to tell me my mother put me in a mental hospital?" His voice is harsh and he practically yells the question.

I draw back slightly and speak timidly. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying Justin."

He lets go of my hand and stands to leave. I see Brian stand up too, ready to follow his lover if he needs to. "Fuck! Fuck you and fuck my mother too!" Justin yells at me angrily.

I stand up to block him from moving. "You sit the fuck down and you listen to me Justin Taylor! I am not in the mood for your drama queen act right now. You were gone, Justin; totally gone. She had no choice!" I yell in frustration as I grab him by his shoulders. "Do you understand me? She had no choice and I didn't have a choice either. I couldn't stand seeing you like that anymore. That hospital wasn't helping you. You just remained in the same condition. One afternoon I found those silver bracelets and took them home. And you are right; I did work a spell over them. Not to make you forget, but to help you heal. To mend your heart and bring you back to us and it did. Those bracelets covered your scars and you no longer looked at them. You were coming around, you started to talk to me again and slowly you were starting to eat on your own. Then a time came that you even wanted to draw again. But when your mother brought you home she was still scared. She said you would wake in the night screaming and you often talked about hearing a baby crying."

He looks at me solemnly. "I remember that."

I nod my head and smile weakly. "We started to hang out again and that was when I knew you came back from your ordeal different. That you didn't see the world as everyone else did. You saw things that no one else was able to. Your mother thought maybe you where schizophrenic, but I knew you weren't. I knew somehow you had acquired a gift. You died and when you came back to life you were able to see the dead. Your mother didn't believe me. She wanted to have you checked out by doctors but I couldn't let her do that to you again."

Justin gulped. "What happened then?"

"I asked you to come and move in with me and you wanted to." I playfully push his shoulder with mine. "Your mother was so pissed at both of us, but there was no way I was going to let you be locked away again. "

I watch as a single tear trickles down his cheek. "Daphne, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, anything."

"The little girl I used to see you with from time to time. The one you would baby-sit? You weren't baby-sitting her, were you?"

I lay my head in the palms of my hands and I can feel my own emotions taking over. "No, Justin, she..." I lay my hands on my knees and look in to his blue orbs. "That's Dana. She's our little girl. If I had explained who she was then, I would have had to explain everything else. I was hoping you would remember slowly on your own but you never did." I looked down at my hands. "Last month I felt Brian's spirit. Somehow he knew what happened to you. He couldn't see you or be with you, but he knew you forgot everything and he was so broken. He called to me to bring you home and to help you to remember. That it was time to put everything in the past."

Justin looks at Brian and then back to me, seeming a bit confused. "He called you?"

I can't help but chuckle. "Not by phone. More like in my thoughts. He talked to me."

"Daphne I don't understand. Why after all this time?"

"I felt you were getting restless and in the process of trying to remember." Brian says as he stands up and sits on the arm of Justin's chair. He leans over and places a soft kiss on Justin's head. "I was stuck behind a barrier, but we still had a strong connection. I could feel your spirit struggling to reach out for the truth. When I died and you tried to take your own life it was like a part of me was always with you. I could feel and hear you, but you could not hear or feel me because you turned all of your memories of me off."

I reach up and lightly caress Justin's cheek and Brian briefly brushes his hand against mine. "To be honest I saw the signs too," I say. "But I tried to ignore them."

"But I didn't remember anything about Brian, or this place, until we got here."

I smile a little and pat his hand. "It was coming out in your art Justin. You re-created that portrait of all of you from your memory. And do you remember the gazebos you started painting and drawing?" He nods his head. "When we lived here you use to take your easel and paints out to the back lawns to create. You would stay out there for hours and Brian was concerned about the Arizona heat and your pale skin. He decided to have a gazebo built for you." I sigh softly as Brian wraps an arm around Justin. "He told you it was for the guests to have a place to drink their coffee in the morning, but you knew he meant it only for you. And oddly enough you were the only one who mysteriously ever used it."

Justin shakes his head and I can see he is about to cry. "This is all just so much to digest. I don't understand it all, but I know it's true." He turns to Brian. "I'm sorry I didn't remember you. I don't know how I could ever forget someone like you."

Brian closes his eyes and opens them again to reveal tears in his hazel orbs. "That's in the past now."

Justin looks over at me and moving one of his hands away from Brian he takes hold of my hand. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you; that you had to go through losing Dana alone." His body begins to shake and Brian wipes away the tears that seep from Justin's eyes. "I remember now. How I would hold you and feel her kick inside you. It was an amazing feeling."

I try to keep my own tears at bay. "Yes it was, and I am sorry Justin, for keeping everything from you." I kiss him briefly on the lips. "I never wanted to hurt you."

I can hear a small girl's giggles and I look up to see Dana peaking around Vic. He pats her head. "Go ahead honey. Go see mommy and daddy."

I watch as Dana crawls up onto Justin's lap and cups her hands on his face. She kisses him on the lips with a big smack. "I Love you Daddy."

Tears form in his eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't know."

She giggles. "It doesn't matter. You know me now." She smiles brightly and takes hold of my hand. "I love you too mommy." Then she looks over to Brian. "And I love you too, Daddy Brian."

He leans down and kisses her on the forehead. "I love you too, pumpkin." He quickly turns his head away and I can see a glisten of tears in his eyes

She looks over to Lindsay. "And I love Aunty Lindsay."

Lindsay smiles, blowing her a kiss. "I love you too sweetheart."

Dana grins from ear to ear. " And I love Grandma Debbie and Uncle Vic and Auntie Melanie and Cousin Gus and Uncle Michael and Uncle Ben and Auntie Em; even uncle Teddy. But he will never know about me. Nope, nope, nope! He always goes to sleep before he can see me." She holds her belly and laughs as she bounces on Justin's knee clapping her hands together. Justin laughs and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Debbie laughs loudly too. "She is a spirited little lady!"

We all laugh and Dana pushes out her chest proudly, and smiling places her hands in her lap as she sits up properly.

Craig's POV

I sit in my spot in the bushes and wait. He comes out here almost every day to draw or paint or whatever the fuck those namby pampy artsy types do.

Christ, I can't believe I actually fathered him. It makes me sick to see the fucking mess he's made of his life.

When he called his mother at the end of the summer to tell us he wasn't coming home, and would not be starting Dartmouth in the fall like we planned, I went into shock. Jennifer tried to placate me and convince me it was only a phase. She said there would be plenty of time to go to college and he just needed time to find himself, but I knew there was something she wasn't telling me.

Finally, a week ago she let it slip. He wasn't just here on an extended vacation; he had fallen in love. He's decided to stay here permanently and go to a local art school.

As if that wasn't bad enough the person he thinks he's in love with is a man. Jennifer tried to convince me that we always knew he was gay. How could we miss it?

Bullshit! My only son is not some cock sucking faggot! I don't know who this Brian Kinney thinks he is, but he cannot have my son. I've come back to get him and take him home. He will start the winter term at Dartmouth and forget this little phase of his.

I arrived here five days ago and have been watching and waiting. Jennifer thinks I'm on a business trip and in a way, I am. I'm taking care of family business.

Here he comes. I sit up and peer through the small hole I've made in the bushes for my little observation spot. He is humming to himself, carrying an easel and his paint box. He runs up the steps of the gazebo and sets up his things just as he does every day.

Fucking waste of time painting. I settle in to watch and wait. I'm biding my time until I'm ready to reveal myself and take my son home where he belongs.

Justin's POV

After I say good bye to Dana and we leave Debbie's room I take hold of Brian's hand. I ask him to take me to my gazebo and he closes his eyes tightly then nods his head.

I feel like I'm in a fog after everything I have just learned. We walk down a small wooded path into a more secluded area. I notice right away how quiet and serene it is. He speaks softly. "This is where you came to be alone and be creative." Brian raises a brow and smirks. "Or sometimes we came here to get away from all the hustle and bustle of the hotel. Daphne is right though; I did have it built for you. At the time things like that were a bit difficult for me to admit."

I smile at his confession as we make our way up the gazebo steps. "So, you really did care about me?" I turn to look directly at Brian and bat my lashes at him.

He snickers and shakes his head. "You tell me. You always said you were on to me."

I jump up on the last step. "I so remember that."

Brian kisses me softly on the nose then chuckles. "It's nice seeing your smile again." I see sadness spread across is face

Gently I brush my finger across his jaw line. "What is it?"

Brian leans up against the gazebo and lights a cigarette. He shakes his head and clears his throat. "Nothing. I'm just etching your memory in my mind so I can remember you through time."

I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his lips softly. "Brian, I don't understand. Why? We're here together now. Everything is going to be okay."

He shakes his head and inhales deeply from his cigarette, staring at me pointedly. "You don't know that. Hell, I don't know that. You being here has changed everything." He takes a deep breath and I can see the pain in his eyes. "What we have now may end real soon."

I feel my heart sinking. "Are you trying to push me away?"

I see the pain in his eyes. "No, I'm not." He states firmly. "It's just how it is. You're alive, and I'm fucking dead."

I feel my heart racing and I begin to panic, not wanting to be parted from my lover again. "Then I'll join you, Brian." I hold up my wrist. "I'll finish the job this time."

Quickly he takes hold of my wrist and holds it to his face as he kisses it softly. "If you do I will lose you forever. That's why you survived," he replies seriously. "If you kill yourself Justin, you are lost to me and to yourself; much like you were before." I can hear the fear and anger in his voice. "Are you listening?"

I nod my head.

"Good, because if you do something that stupid again I will have to kill you myself." He winks but there is a little bitterness in his tone and expression.

Brian reaches his hand out to mine and I interlink our fingers. He smiles at me and begins to relax. "Does this place bring back any memories?"

I turn around and look outside the Gazebo, tracing my free hand over the wooden frame. Brian moves behind me and wraps me in his embrace, our hands still locked together. I feel his breath upon my neck when he rests his head on my shoulder. Memories flood into my thoughts as though I am taken back in time.

5 years earlier

I can feel the changing of the weather as the October breeze softly brushes across my skin. It's not cold, really, just comfortable. Much better than the raging hot days of the summer. I look out into the desert valley and am amazed how breath taken I am with the mountains and hills around me. I look around the oak gazebo. I still can't believe Brian had this built for me. He told me it would be a nice place for the guests. They could have a quiet place to enjoy the outdoors and be shaded from the Arizona sun and it could also be place to sit and enjoy a cup of tea or coffee. The funny thing is I have never seen any of our guests out here.

I laugh to myself at how Brian shows his affection. He can be very brash but he does things to let me know how he feels without having to say anything.

I study the portrait of our family that I am almost finished painting and then smile when I smell the scent of Brian's cologne. I can feel the slight tickle of a paintbrush prickle my tender flesh as it glides against my neck wet with paint. l feel Brian's warm breath against the cool mark on my skin as he licks his tongue over the paint then up to my ear nibbling softly. He presses his body firmly against mine and I can't help but smile when his erection presses against my ass making me instantly feel my own arousal. I turn around and look at Brian, who has a wild lustful look in his eyes. I chuckle and take hold of his hand which is holding the paintbrush. "What are you doing?"

Brian smirks at me, his eyes twinkling with licentious hunger. He holds up the brush playfully then swipes it across my jaw. He leans down licking the mark on my cheek, then trailing his tongue to my ear he whispers. "I wanted to paint too."

"Brian?" I snicker slightly, "you really should not be licking acrylic paints."

He chuckles. "It's edible paint," he replies huskily as he swipes the brush against my lips and captures them in a passionate kiss. My taste buds tingle from the cinnamon flavor dancing across my tongue. I moan again and wrap my hand around the back of Brian's neck, deepening the kiss. I arch my back up against a side beam of the gazebo placing my right leg around Brian's hip, drawing him in closer. Brian bends his knees slightly, letting our hard, cloth covered cocks press against each other. I gasp when I feel his twitch against mine.

Brian smirks, then dips the paintbrush in a small tray and trails the brush down my neck, his warm moist tongue following the trail sending chills through my body. I shiver with all the sensations he is causing to course through my body.

Brian slowly unbuttons my shirt, guiding the material over my shoulders and off my arms. Swiftly he spins me around and I gasp, grasping onto one of the beams that hold up the roof of the gazebo. I can feel the wet cool paint against the tender flesh of my neck and shoulders. Brian kisses and licks his tongue lavishly over the cool paint warming it with his erotic lips. He twirls his tongue urgently over my skin as he nips lightly down my spine. I shiver again, and moaning with desire, Brian runs his hands down to my waist and moves his fingers in the waistband of my pants and briefs. He then moves his hands around the front of my pants.

I feel my dick ache in anticipation. Brian's finger lightly touches the tip of my leaking cock and I lean my head back to rest it against his firm chest. I can hear Brian's heart beating rapidly and then he slowly lowers my pants. I suck in a breath as the cool breeze touches my skin. He glides the palm of his hand over my cock, stroking it gently as he presses his hard erection against my ass. My eyes flutter and roll back when Brian circles the tip of his finger over my sensitive nipple.

He chuckles huskily against my skin when my body jolts in pure pleasure. He draws back for a moment dipping the brush again. I can feel the wet paint trickle down my spine and then Brian's warm breath soothes the coolness, sending tingling sensations down my back and leg. "Jesus Brian!" I moan out trying to find some kind of control. I breathe out huskily "What if someone sees us?"

"That's what makes it so hot." He leans his head against my back and then slowly and sensually runs the tip of his tongue down my spine. He draws back slightly and I turn to look at him as he smiles at me seductively. He takes off his shirt and tossing it on a bench he kneels down behind me.

Sensually he kisses the base of my spine then places soft kisses on my ass. Brian's hands rubs my mounds tenderly and gently part my cheeks. I hear him suck in a breath and then groan deeply. Softly he kisses inside my crevice and then trails his tongue teasingly around my hole.

I moan in frustration as I buck my hips back. He chuckles and suddenly I feel his moist tongue twirl against my hole. I tilt my head back smiling and let another groan escape my lips. Brian clasps his hands around my hips firmly and buries his face inside my ass. I squirm in ecstasy as his tongue enters me. I utter a weak protest when I feel him move away, and then suddenly he spins me around to face him. He devours my lips with his, pushing his tongue into my mouth heatedly. I can taste myself on him, making me moan and gasp as I force my tongue back against his.

Our mouths draw apart, both of us panting heavily. I quickly unbutton his pants and slide them down and he grabs a condom from his pocket as he steps out of his shoes. He leers at me as he hands it to me. I kneel down in front of him and gently roll the condom down on his hard cock with my mouth.

He moans loudly as I lick my tongue around his sheathed dick. I hum around his cock and bring him further into my mouth, enjoying his fullness. I move my lips up and down his shaft and begin to suck his cock forcefully. Brian kneads his fingers into my hair and I feel my own dick aching again; needing him to touch me and fuck me.

I draw back and stand up again. In a split second Brian's lips cover mine with fervent need and then I hear the pop of a cap. He trails his hand down my back and ass, the cool lube soothes over my hole as he enters his finger inside of me. He trails kisses down my jaw and nuzzles his head into my neck. I tilt my head back and moan as he enters another finger inside me. I push my ass against his fingers and feel the ecstasy as they graze my prostate. I place my hand firmly on his ass, wanting to feel him. I trace my finger down his back and feel him shudder as he continues to finger fuck me. His firm cock presses against my belly and brushes against my own throbbing dick.

Slowly I trace my finger down his ass and circle a fingertip around his hole. He pulls back and watches me in fascination. I smirk at him then plug my finger into his warmth. Brian gasps as he leans his forehead onto mine, smiling as he whispers softly. "That was unexpected."

"Yeah," I drawl huskily, entering another finger inside him.

Brian cries out when my finger grazes his prostate. "Justin, I need to fuck you."

I nod my head and remove my fingers. He gasps at the loss yet tilts his head in satisfaction when I hike my leg up his thigh. He pushes me against the support and lifts me slightly as he guides his cock inside my tight ass. I clutch onto his shoulder and I cry out in pleasure when he completely fills me. I feel my mouth begin to water when he kisses me again. He looks me deep in the eyes as he thrusts inside me. He grabs wantonly at both of my ass cheeks, squeezing them tightly as he brings me up and down his shaft. I groan, feeling the aching in my dick as it rubs against his taught stomach.

"God Brian, Fuck! Fuck me harder!" He pounds into me with all his might and smiles with satisfaction, then licks my lips and kisses me again with unbridled passion. I reach my hand down to my cock and begin stroking it. He looks down and watches my every movement.

Brian groans when my ass tightens around his shaft and I feel my body shake as his dick grazes the side of my prostate. I lurch my head back and cry out in ecstasy as my orgasm overtakes me. Brian's body becomes rigid as he rides out his own orgasm. He says my name breathlessly when he cums and then kisses me again.

My body slumps into his and as our bodies part he holds me tight. "Fuck that was hot."

I look up at him and smile as I caress his cheek gently and gaze into his hazel orbs. "Amazing."

I blush slightly as he watches me get dressed. He puts his own jeans back on and snakes his arm around me. "You're hot. You know that don't you?"

I grin at him. "I am so in love with you Brian Kinney."

He places both of his hands on my cheeks, staring deep into my eyes. There are so many emotions in him that I am unable to read. His eyes are misty as he opens his mouth to tell me something.

We both turn when we hear heavy footsteps coming our way. Brian is suddenly thrust away from me. I see him look at me in confusion "What the fuck?" He yells and tries to pull himself out of the perpetrator's grasp.

I look at the man holding him and feel my lips quiver slightly. I can't recall a time I have felt more helpless than I do now. "Dad?" Before I can stop it my dad hits Brian across the Jaw.

Brian yanks himself away from my dad and holds onto his jaw for a moment. I can see the anger and irritation rising in my lover eyes. He quickly grabs at my father's shirt and pushes him up against a beam. "What the fuck is your problem?"

My Father has a crazed look in his eyes and I feel my confusion growing when I hear my father screaming at Brian. "You fucking pervert! You're corrupting my son and your family. I've seen your family, Kinney. I can't believe a fag and a dyke are fucking allowed to raise a child. You are sick. Not only do you prey on young men and corrupt them in to your perverse sick ways, you…you're corrupting your own child! You fucking faggot! I saw you what you did to my son just now!" I feel my body begin to shake.

"You know nothing about me or my family." Brian raises his brow mockingly. "If I understand you correctly you watched me fucking your son," Brian spits at him. "You're the fucking sick one if you sit and watch your own son have sex! How fucked is that?" Brian's face is red with fury. He pushes my dad harder against the beam and then lets go and points to the pathway. "Get the hell out of here. You are not welcome here."

My father stumbles away laughing wickedly as he points at Brian. "You're dead Kinney! You're all fucking dead!"

I feel my heart tighten as my tears begin to overtake me. Finally, I'm able to look at my father. "How could you do this?" I ask him desperately.

"I did nothing wrong, Justin." He yells. "You're the one who is sick. You and your disgusting life style. You're coming back home with me now and we are going to take care of this. You are going to forget about..." He points to Brian. "Him, and you are going to Dartmouth. You're going to get your life together do you hear me?"

I feel my own anger pouring from me as I charge toward my father. I push him hard and He stumbles back. "No fucking way!" I scream. "I live here and I'm happy here. I am happy with Brian."

I glance at Brian and he is seething with rage, but he walks up behind me and kisses me below the ear. He wraps his arms around me. "Get the fuck out of here," he growls at my father.

We watch as my dad walks away and I'm afraid what I might do if I ever see him again. I try to be strong but I feel myself slowly collapsing into Brian's arms.

I hear Brian calling my name and I am pulled out of my memory. I see the anguish in his own eyes and everything seems distorted around us. He engulfs me in a tight embrace and I feel him shaking. I pull back and look into his haunted hazel eyes. I caress his cheek. "I remembered," I choke out."

He smiles sadly and I can see the pain and sorrow in his eyes. "I know." He takes hold of my hands and looks at me intensely. "After I died and I could still see you I was so fucking scared for your safety and sanity. When you placed your wrists on that blade I literally hurt with you. I tried to call to you." He sucks in a breath. "I tried to make you stop, but there was nothing I could do. All I could think of when Daphne dragged you away was that moment we had together here in the Gazebo before you father came and interrupted us." He pauses for a moment and squeezes my hands tightly. I've been drowning in so much guilt the last five years. I know now there were things I could have done to make things better. To prevent the disaster that fell upon us."

I feel the tears forming in my eyes. "Brian, there was no way you could have known what my father was going to do. Christ, I didn't know and he was my dad."

He closes his eyes tightly. "I knew something bad would happen. I hoped it wouldn't but I felt it when I looked into the fire of his eyes." He leans his forehead on mine. "But that's not what I regret the most."

I'm stunned by his confession. "Brian, you don't believe in regrets."

I feel his warm breath on my skin and his hands tremble. "I do now. I have for five years. If I could go back and do things differently I would have. I would have told you how I felt here in the Gazebo on our last day together. I remember looking deep into your soul and I knew I could trust you with those three words that I could never speak before. I was too afraid of who I was to give that to you."

I reach my hands to his face and caress his cheek with my thumb. "I always knew how you felt about me, Brian. You never had to say it, and I knew that day what you wanted to tell me."

He pulls me in tightly, kisses me deeply and then wraps his arms around my shoulders. He swallows hard and I can feel his warm breath against my ear. "I love you."

My heart aches at his bittersweet words in my ear. Especially knowing that our time together may be short. I smile at him but I feel the sadness welling in my heart. "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Justin's POV

I lay my head upon Brian's chest and he gently caresses my hair. I feel a tear drop onto my cheek. I look up into his eyes. "Brian, what is it?"

He gulps and draws back, taking hold of my hand. "We need to get inside, Sunshine. We aren't safe here."

As he says those words I feel a cold chill run up my spine. I gasp when I look to the bushes and see red glowing eyes peering back at me.

I walk hand in hand with Brian as we steadily make our way back to the house. I hear the sound of hooves charging toward us and Brian walks faster and then stops. I watch as he closes his eyes and then turns to the beast, speaking to it in a language I don't understand.

I realize the creature is not a wolf like I thought, but some form of wild pig. Its features are something I have never seen before, making it look almost demonic. My heart races and the fear begins to boil within my blood. I look to Brian for comfort, but he does not even seem to be with me. He is still speaking to the creature and when I look at him closer I see that his eyes are glowing yellow. I am instantly freaked out.

I know this has to be Brian, or could I have been tricked? Is this…oh my God! I look at Brian and he smirks wickedly. I lose my balance as I try to take off running.

He grabs me quickly. "Justin, Justin don't run. You need to be careful right now."

"But you're not Brian. Your...your eyes glowed yellow."

He smiles and gently caresses my cheek with the back of his fingers as he speaks softly. "It's me. I don't know what just happened, but I have a feeling Debbie is involved."

I look him deep in the eyes and I see he is telling the truth or so I hope. My thoughts are so jumbled with all that has happened. I swallow hard. "What did you say?"

He chuckles softly. "That I don't know. We both look over to the beast, that is now standing as still as a statue. "Whatever it was, it certainly shut the little fucker up!" Brian snickers softly and then takes my hand so we can hurry back to the hotel.

Debbie's POV

We are still chatting in my room when I realize our sunshine will be hungry when he returns so I herd the troops down to the restaurant's kitchen. I send Vic, Dana and Lindsay to go retrieve Gus and Mel, since I know they don't need to eat anyway.

As I am cooking at the stove an overwhelming sensation of fear for my two boys washes over me.

Daphne walks up behind me and quickly takes hold of my hand. She looks me in the eyes with concern. "I feel they are in trouble."

"Me too."

I turn from the stove and grip Daphne's hand tighter. I knew when she first stumbled into my room last night that we had an instant spiritual connection. After our talk, I realized that she is one of my kindred spirits; someone I would consider a daughter. God, I love all these kids. Dead or alive, they are my family.

Bowing my head, I begin to chant an ancient proverb of protection. Suddenly I feel my spirit escape me and I gasp when I see the beast charging after Brian and Justin. Quickly I feel my spirit being pulled into Brian's spirit and then I am speaking to the creature sternly in an ancient tongue.

"You have no authority over these men, dead or alive. They are protected." I can feel my motherly instincts begin to take over as I speak. "In this web I weave, you will no longer be able to torment these men. Your heart is stone."

The creature speaks to me in my mind's eye. "You may have stopped me, but there is another, and only one can stop him. We will not let that happen."

I feel my heart growing cold in fear as I envision Justin. Instantly I know he is the one, but I know he does not hold the strength to defeat such darkness; not yet anyway, but he will. I look at the creature as I think of a white widow spinning its web around the vile pig. I wish fervently that all the darkness could end here and now, but I know that it has only begun.

The spider that is spinning her web around the beast looks at me and hers eyes glow yellow. I can feel her energy spark through me and Brian's spirit as she bites into the creature and numbs it into stillness.

I quickly feel my spirit being pulled back into my own body and I gasp as I open my eyes.

I can see Daphne trembling. "We need to tell Justin. He needs to know what he is. That he is the only one who can stop this thing."

I touch her gently on the cheek. "We will."

Brian's POV

When we step into the back door of the hotel the smells of a homemade Italian dinner waft to our nostrils. I smile as Justin's stomach growls loudly.

"Come on," I say as I pull on his hand. "Smells like Deb's in the kitchen."

"I'm starving," he replies. Some things never change.

I lead him into the kitchen where we find Deb busily cooking and Daphne setting the large wooden table where Ben and Mikey are already seated.

"C'mon, Sunshine. Supper is ready," Deb calls to him when she sees us in the doorway. "Dig in."

"Justin!" Daphne hurries over to us. "Are you all right?" She asks as she grasps both his hands.

He pulls her into a hug. "I will be," he answers wryly. "It's just been a lot to take in."

Daphne nods into his shoulder. "I know." She grabs his hand again. "Come and eat. Deb's cooking is wonderful."

Deb grabs my face as I pass by her. "You finally found a way to get out of eating my food, asshole."

"Death does have its privileges," I reply, tongue in cheek.

"Well, you're still too fucking skinny!" she retorts.

"Not a lot I can do about that at this point, Deb."

"I think he's perfect," calls out Justin around a mouthful of pasta.

"There you have it," I smile at Deb and move to sit next to my lover.

"You guys okay?" asks Ben from across the table where he's sitting next to Mikey. "Deb said there was some trouble outside."

"There was," I nod. "Deb helped take care of it. What the fuck did you do anyway?" I look at my foster mother.

"Oh, I just took over your spirit for a few minutes so I could tell that pig where to go." She smiles at all of us while I stare at her. I had no idea she was there with me.

"Good," Ben smiles.

"Justin," Michael looks at my lover earnestly. "I'm so sorry about the thing with the elevator. I honestly thought it was Brian who told me to have you use it. I would never hurt you on purpose. I hope you believe that."

I can see Justin tense a little at the mention of the elevator, but I just place a hand on his thigh and give it a reassuring squeeze. He looks up and smiles at my best friend. "It's okay, Michael. I know you didn't mean any harm. I think…I think it was something I had to see."

Michael nods solemnly in relief. "Thanks, Justin."

"Hey all," says Emmett cheerfully from the kitchen door where he's leading Ted in as well. "Teddy woke up famished so we decided to follow our noses and of course they led us right here."

"Hey," a somewhat subdued Ted raises a hand in greeting.

"Hi, Ted," says Michael sympathetically. "Come on over and join us."

Ted eyes me suspiciously, but makes his way over to the table.

"Daddy!" yell two little voices from the doorway as Gus and Dana launch themselves into the room toward Justin and me.

"Watch out!" Justin and I yell in unison, but we're too late. They accidentally run into Ted, who falls and cracks his head on the floor with a loud thump.

We all hurry over and extract the kids from the pile up while Deb examines the unconscious Ted. "I think he'll be okay," she announces, "but he's definitely out."

"All those drugs probably aren't helping," sighs Emmett from his spot by Ted's prone form.

"We're sorry Daddy," Gus looks up at me with sad eyes.

I pull him into a hug. "It's all right, Gus. It was an accident. You just need to be more careful." I lift up Gus and carry him back over to the table while Justin does the same with Dana. I smile as he buries his face in her hair; like he still can't believe she's his.

"Well, get Ted over to the bench again," Deb says to Ben, Emmett and Michael. "I'll save him a plate."

"Did we miss something?" asks Vic from the doorway where he's standing with Lindsay and Mel.

"Oh, same old, same old," replies Emmett as he tucks a cushion under Ted's head and makes his way back to the table.

"Well, good," replies Vic. "Because we need to talk." He and the girls move to sit at the table. "Our time here is getting short and if we are going to save Lindsay, Gus and Brian we need to do something now." He pauses to look at Justin. "And you are just the man to do it."

Craig/Entity's POV

I hover around the kitchen trying to hear what they're saying about me. That fucking red headed witch has put protections up around them though.

She is powerful. I know it was her that interfered with my little game out by the gazebo. She and that Daphne do nothing but cause trouble. It's all that Daphne's fault that I lost my son in the first place. Taking him off on wild trips and putting ideas into his head. Soon I'll have her as well as the rest of them. I won't rest until they're all in my clutches.

I feel the other dark spirits gathering around me. The others have always been with me since I came to this place. They have lingered here for a long while, since the building's origins as a hospital. When I came, I gave to them power and a purpose, but since the elevator dropped even more have joined us.

I revel for a moment in the feel of the cold darkness swirling around me as I watch and wait for my opportunity to reclaim my son.

Justin's POV

I drop my fork and stare at Vic. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Vic answers. "You are the one who must defeat Craig, Justin."

"No fucking way!" Brian grips my hand and stares down Vic.

"Oh, come on Brian," Mel interrupts. "Don't be so fucking naïve. Who else could do it?"

"She's right," Daphne adds softly.

"Daph?" Brian looks at my friend as if she has betrayed me.

"He has the power to defeat Craig," Daphne explains, keeping her steady gaze on Brian. "He did it once before and he can do it again."

"No," says Brian. "It's too dangerous. I won't have you putting him in any more danger."

"Hey," I finally speak up. "Shouldn't I have a say in this." I squeeze my daughter, who has been sitting on my lap. "Sweetie, why don't you hop down and go play with Gus for awhile."

"Okay Daddy," he kisses my cheek. "You can do it, Daddy," she whispers in my ear before climbing down from my lap and running off in the corner with Gus to study Ted's lax body.

"How can I…" I start. "I'm not strong enough, Daph."

"Yes, you are Justin. You were able to kill him before and save yourself."

"But, I couldn't save Brian," I reply sadly. "And then all I could do was this." I hold up my wrists so they all can see my ugly scars.

Emmett, Michael and Lindsay all gasp at the sight. "But don't you see," argues Daphne. "It took strength to do that too. To want to follow him into the unknown. You can do this."

"No he can't," interjects Brian. "What he needs to do is get out of here and go somewhere safe. You too," he looks at Daph. "We'll be fine."

"No!" cries Lindsay. "You can't go Justin. I won't go back! I won't go back to the way it was before."

Brian moves over to his distraught friend. "Linds, stop it. It's fine. You can see Gus now and we're together again. I'll figure out something."

"She's right," Vic answers. "Brian, if Justin leaves now, everything will go back to the way it was, only worse because Craig has gained more power. Mel, Dana and I can't stay here much longer and Craig is not the only dark spirit working here. There's something bigger going on."

"Can't you do something?" Brian asks the older man in frustration.

"I am doing something," replies Vic as he looks pointedly at me.

"What must I do?" I finally speak again, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. I can't let Brian, Gus and Lindsay be hurt anymore by the man who I once called father. I just can't.

"You'll know when the time is right," replies Vic cryptically.

"That's not very comforting," I retort.

"Sunshine," says Debbie as she stands and moves to me, taking my hand in hers. "You are full of love and light and you always have been. You have crossed over once, but were pulled back which gives you a special insight to both worlds. I know you don't remember, but trust in what Vic, Daphne and I are saying. You will know what to do when you need to, and you will have the strength to do it." She pulls me against her chest in a warm embrace.

I look up at everyone and all of my energy seems to suddenly drain out of me. I feel so lost and alone. "I'm so tired," I say as a tear escapes and runs down my cheek.

"Oh, baby, of course you are," says Deb. "Brian, take him up to bed. It's been a long, hard day and this is too much for him to take in right now."

Daphne comes over to us, holding Dana's hand. "Get some sleep, Jus. We can talk more tomorrow." I nod and let her pull me into a hug.

Dana wraps her tiny arms around both of us. "Don't be sad, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning. Don't come looking for me and Daddy Brian tonight, okay? Stay with mommy."

"I promise," she replies with a sly smile. "Mommy says you and Daddy Brian need together time."

"That's right, Pumpkin," Brian leans over and kisses her too and then pulls me up to my feet.

"Good night, everyone," I call out as my lover guides me out of the room.

Brian's POV

Once again I find myself back in my bed watching the glow from the candelabras caress Justin's skin. I swallow around the lump in my throat as my eyes mist over. I'm thankful Justin is asleep so he can't pick up on the fear I am feeling for him and all of us.

Gently I trace my finger down his silky shoulder and rest my hand on his hip as I spoon up behind him. As I lay there quietly I ponder what the future holds for us. I feel Justin breathe underneath me and I think of how much I have missed him. The possibility of never being with him again makes my soul ache more than I can ever admit to anyone.

When Debbie informed us of how she entered my spirit earlier tonight at the gazebo I was shocked. Fuck, I didn't even feel it. What if Craig or any other spirit could do this to me? Debbie assured me it was impossible because she had placed a protection spell over Justin and me, but I don't know.

I caress my fingers over Justin's neck. I know he needs his rest, but I just can't get enough of him. I love his soft skin, the way he kisses, and the tender way he looks at me. I bury my head into his back. I wish I could turn back time and change everything of the past.

When Daphne explained that Justin had been in a mental hospital it hurt more than I could ever think possible. I had a feeling; I think I've always known what had befallen him but to actually hear it. It felt like my heart shattered to find out all he went through that.

I don't want Justin to be hurt again. He has suffered enough pain in the last four years. He lost almost everyone he loved, including his child. I saw the pain in his eyes just before he drifted to sleep. I know he is struggling with all he has learned today. Vic, Deb and Daphne laid a lot on his shoulders tonight with all this Star Wars, you must defeat your father shit.

Quite frankly I don't want him trying to fight his father and all the evil entities that lurk within this place. I am so concerned that I might lose Justin forever. I know he doesn't feel strong enough to defeat Craig. Justin hasn't said a word but he doesn't need to. I know him so well.

I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't feel Justin turning into my embrace. I'm shaken out of my reverie when I see the concern in his eyes as he reaches up and wipes my tears away.

"Brian, I'm scared." He speaks so weakly that I can barely hear his voice. "What if I can't defeat Craig? What if…"

I kiss him on the forehead. "Shh." I look directly in his eyes and my breath is taken away by the intensity and beauty of his blue orbs. He is no longer that young boy I once knew but a grown man who has been deeply wounded. His soul speaks to me through his eyes alone. I kiss him again and my voice breaks with fear. "Justin, that is not why I brought you here. If I had known what Craig had planned I would never have put you in so much danger. I don't want you to be lost within these walls like Lindsay, Gus and I. I want you safe, so whatever Debbie or Daphne told you doesn't matter. You do what you feel is right. You find your own strength in your way."

He looks at me almost horrified. "Brian, I can't fail you, Linds or Gus."

"Justin, are you listening to me? I mean really listening?" He nods his head. "Right now, with you just having learned everything at once, you are weak. There is no way you can… Fuck!" I sit up running my hand through my hair and turn to look at Justin. "I don't want you to be hurt. "I know you can do it. I have seen your strength in the past." I place my hand on his chest. "You have so much inside you; so much determination. You have always gone after what you wanted; including me." I chuckle softly. "If you want to defeat Craig I know you can. I just want you safe."

He suddenly turns away from me and sits at the edge of the bed. "How can you have so much faith in me; after what I have done and where I've been?" he whispers softly. He turns to look at me and there's a haunted shadow over his eyes.

I move closer and wrap my arm around him, gently massaging his right shoulder. I brush my finger over his chin. "Because I know you. You're a persistent little shit and stubborn as hell." I smile at him encouragingly.

He smiles back shyly. "I am?"

"You sound surprised." I watch him carefully and notice something I have failed to see since he's been back. The once self-assured young man is gone. There is a complete lack of confidence in this Justin. I look deeper into his blue eyes and am frightened by the hollowness there. How could I have not seen it before now? I felt it for many years, but when I saw him again I refused to really see it. I kiss him softly on the lips. "Justin, what happened to you? What happened to the strong, confident young man I once knew?"

Justin turns away from me and stands up. I watch as he goes over to the cabinet and grabs the bottle of Jim Beam. He has a distant look in his eyes as he pours a good amount into a glass and takes a large gulp, then grimacing slightly, takes another drink. I can see the anger and confusion coursing through him.

I cautiously stand up and move toward Justin and soothingly cover the hand that is holding the drink. Carefully I remove the glass from his it. He looks at me blankly and seems almost frozen as he lets me just take the drink. I am suddenly scared. I have never seen Justin like this before. He just keeps staring blankly and all I want to do is shake him out of the trance-like state he is in.

"Justin?" I try calling his name, but he seems to be looking right through me. I feel a cold chill when I can hear him yelling, but his mouth is not moving. I gasp when I realize it's the same screaming I heard all of those years.

Setting the glass down I cup my hands on both sides of Justin's face. He gasps as a tear trickles down his cheek. I pull him into my embrace feeling his small body trembling against mine. I tilt my head back in anguish. "Fuck!" I try to hold back my emotions, but I am so confused by what's happening. I can still hear him screaming in my mind. His cries begin to turn into jumbled words. "Help me, help me. Make them stop! God, make them stop!"

"Justin, make who stop?"

"You can't see them?" he says harshly out loud. I can see the fear growing in his eyes.

I swallow hard. "No, I don't see them. Can you tell me what they look like?"

He stares blankly and speaks in a monotone voice. "Mother thought I was safe. She thought she was protecting me." The cloud slowly uncovers from his eyes and he lets out a gasp. His tone becomes more frantic as he grasps my back tightly. "They hurt me Brian. They would hold me down and force me to eat. Even if I didn't want to eat or drink anything." He begins to shake more violently. "They…they would locked me in a small dark room, where my nightmares exist." He swallows forcefully. "There was no bed or restroom. It was a closet I think. I could barley stretch out my legs. I made myself forget it all. I hid it deep in my mind like everything else, until Daphne reminded me of that hospital tonight. It triggered all those memories again; now I remember it." He gasps, "Fuck!" then weeps into my chest. "In that dark place I somehow found some form of solitude. There was always an angel. I could hear an angel."

I draw back and tilt Justin's chin delicately to look at me. "You heard an angel?"

Justin nods his head but I can see the doubt in his eyes. "I sound crazy." He shakes his head and lets out a humorless chuckle.

I close my eyes tightly. "Justin, I don't think you're crazy at all. Tell me what the angel used to say to you."

Justin laughs nervously. "He never said anything. He only sang."

I feel myself waver as I am flooded with my own memories of the past. I lean my forehead on his. "Justin, what did he used to sing to you?"

Justin begins to sing a very familiar childhood tune:

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

 _You make me happy when skies are grey._

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

 _The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,_

 _I dreamt I held you in my arms._

 _When I awoke dear, I was mistaken,_

 _So I hung my head down and cried._

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

 _You make me happy when skies are grey._

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

 _Please don't take my sunshine away."_

I try to hold back my tears. "You heard me?"

He looks at me in confusion. "Of course I can hear you. I'm not deaf," he says snidely.

I chuckle softly and shake my head. "That's not what I meant. You heard me singing to you. I...I never thought you could hear me. You never answered me. "

Justin places his hands on my face and his voice cracks. "That was you? "

I smile at him sadly. "Yeah." I wipe the tears from his cheek. "You have more strength than you know. You are so brave." I kiss him softly on the lips and then pull away and whisper against them. "Somehow you still let me in, even when you couldn't remember me."

He looks deep into my eyes and I feel myself melting into his intense sapphire orbs. He smiles sadly and caresses my cheek. He always knew how to make me feel whole and now I burn inside knowing all he had to endure. I know now he is capable of overcoming all odds. I swallow and tell him, "I know I used to say sorry is bullshit, but I really am."

Justin wraps his hand gently behind my neck and a tingling sensation flows through me as he brings my lips to meet his in a smoldering kiss. I gasp and open my mouth as he slowly glides his tongue against mine. He begins to walk me backwards to the bed. I sit down and look up at him; the light of the candelabras are casting a beautiful glow upon his skin. I feel my spirit soar when he looks at me with all the love we once shared.

I feel a lump in my throat from his breathtaking essence. I scoot back on the bed and am confused when he just stands there watching me. "Justin, what are you doing?" I ask, just above a whisper.

Justin smiles and I can see a hint of tears in his eyes as he climbs up on the bed straddling my thighs. Gently he brushes his fingers across my chest and his voice breaks when he speaks. "I can't believe it was you. After all this time, I finally met my angel."

I swallow hard. "Justin, I'm not an angel. I'm a ghost…a spook…I…"

He stops my words with a kiss and then draws back to look at me thoughtfully. "I know who you are, Brian. You're the one who got me through the hard times. Right now I'm so scared. I don't know how I am going to be able to defeat my own father, but I can't let anything happen to you." He runs his fingers through my hair and I lean into his touch. Justin continues to speak and I savor every word. "I always drew strength from you." His voice cracks again as his emotions overflow from him. "And now I need you more that anything, but I wan…"

I place an affectionate finger over his lips. "Shh, you don't need to explain yourself, Justin." I reach over to the dresser and grab a condom and lube. I put them in his hands with complete trust.

He looks at me in shock. "Brian?"

Tenderly I place my hands behind his neck. "I need this," is all I say before I crush his lips with mine, needing to savor every moment I can.

Justin's body covers mine and I feel so safe in his embrace. With all of his self doubt I wonder if he realizes how in control of everything he really is and how I am like putty in his hands. When I was alive I would never admit to this kind of vulnerability, but now the clock is ticking and I wonder how much more time we have left together.

I would do anything to keep him safe. I would lose myself into the depths of despair if I knew he would be safe and free from oppression. Moans of pleasure escape my lips as he trails soft kisses over my body. "Justin." I whisper softly.

He looks up at me and smiles tenderly as he traces his finger over my lips. He whispers, "I love you."

I close my eyes wanting to say it back, but I am unable to speak. All I can do right now is feel. Justin runs his hand over my shoulder, slowly turning me to my stomach. I open my eyes for a split second and see that the desire in his eyes matches my own. I turn over and bury my head into the pillow, gasping as my tears begin to overtake me. I'm glad Justin can't see them; I don't want to frighten him. I should be comforting him, and here he is comforting me.

Lovingly Justin kisses my ear as he speaks softly. You are comforting me Brian. You have given me more strength than you could ever know." I am stunned by his words and wonder if I had spoken out loud without realizing. Justin nuzzles his nose into my neck. "Brian, I don't know how or why, but somehow I am able to hear your thoughts."

I swallow hard, afraid of him knowing my deepest thoughts and desires. I take a deep breath and just hold onto knowing that we are more connected than we ever have been. I close my eyes tightly and just allow myself to take pleasure in his ministrations to my body.

I shiver in delight as he trails his tongue down my back. He rubs my ass lovingly and as he carefully spreads my cheeks I feel his hair tickle my skin. A smile of satisfaction spreads across my face when he buries his face into my ass and begins licking my hole lavishly. I pant with desire as I remember his touch from so many years ago and now, miraculously, he is with me again.

His warm breath dances inside me and I stifle a moan and then feel Justin's own moans vibrating against me. He kisses back up my spine and neck, and then trails his tongue over to my ear. I hiss when I feel cold lube as Justin traces his fingers around my hole. I am hyper aware of my hard cock pressing firmly against the mattress so I lay my head comfortably on the pillow and try hard to relax my body.

Justin slowly pushes inside me and I groan out in pleasure as I take in his fullness. Our bodies begin to move to the rhythm of our souls. I meet his thrusts with my own as I prop myself up on my elbows. I cry out his name over and over in my mind letting him know that he is the only one for me; now and forever. He kisses my neck and then thrusts even deeper.

Finally Justin reaches around and tenderly strokes my dick in time with his thrusts. He tucks his head into my back and I feel his warm breath and lips burning hotly against my skin. He cries out my name as his body begins to climax. The sound of my name on his lips brings me over the edge as well.

He slump down on me and I gently lower us both to the bed. Justin moans in satisfaction then pulls out of me. We turn to face each other and I smile at him as I kiss him softly. "That was amazing," I tell him as I lean my forehead against his.

Justin blushes. "Was it always like this when I…"

He halts shyly and I smile back encouragingly. "Yes always, but this time is different."

"How so?"

I brush my fingers over his forehead. "This time you know how I feel about you. You could hear my thoughts and we are more connected than ever before."

Justin takes off the condom and throws it away, smiling at me brightly. I hold out my arms so he can lie close to me. I revel in his warmth when he lays his head on my chest and I tenderly comb my fingers through his hair until he drifts to sleep.

I am startled out of my thoughts by loud banging on the door. Carefully I move Justin over without waking him. I am furious that anyone would come at this time of night to disturb us. I don't care what we have all been going through, right now is our time to regroup. I swing open the door harshly. "What the fuck do you want?"

I take a step back realizing I am looking at my own reflection in a full length mirror. As I am about to slam the door I can hear Craig's wicked laughter pierce though the mirror, his voice penetrating the stale air. "We need to talk," he growls.

Arms swiftly come through the mirror and grab for me. Before I can even call for help or make a sound of protest I find myself being pulled in.


	11. Chapter 11

Justin's POV

I can feel Brian carefully moving me over and I'm confused as to why he is leaving our warm bed, but I'm also too tired to wake up and ask him. His angry thoughts drift through my mind and suddenly I'm aware of loud knocking on the door.

My blood runs cold with fear. Why is someone at the door? We all agreed to rest before we do anything. I wonder if something has changed. I'm terrified to think of the possibilities.

My father is not the man I once knew. Gone is the kind caring man who would do anything for his family. He is now a vicious murder and even in the great beyond he seems to want some form of revenge upon me and my lover's family. I shudder at the thought of what Craig has done and is still planning.

I feel icy fingers of fear clutching at my soul as I try to wake myself to this reality. If I should even call this a reality. To me this is hell and the only thing that makes any sense to me is Brian. I can't bear the thought of losing him. I know that no matter how I feel about myself or how lacking in self confidence I am, that I would do anything for Brian.

I try to pull myself together so I can see who is at the door. Abruptly I feel a change in the air and darkness infiltrates the room. Something jumps on the bed and I gasp as it climbs over me and carefully lies next to me. I can feel the warmth of the being as soft fur brushes against my bare skin. I'm almost too terrified to move when a moist nose sniffs my hair. My eyes instantly flutter open and I gasp when I see two angelic blue eyes watching me. I draw back and study the creature more closely, realizing it is a white wolf. For some odd reason, I do not feel in any danger.

She seems to be watching me intently as if she is protecting me from someone or something. That's when it occurs to me that Brian is at the door. Fuck! He's in danger.

I sit up quickly when I hear Brian speak and then I see his reflection glaring back in the room from the mirror. How in the fuck did a mirror get in front of the door? I try to stand so I can protect my lover somehow. I can hear his fear as it washes through his mind. I try to get up again and the wolf places her paw firmly upon my chest, growling.

I watch as my lover is literally dragged into the mirror by what can only be my father.

I gasp and as my emotions get the best of me. The tears that have been held at bay roll freely down my cheeks. I stifle a breath, closing my eyes tightly and then reopening them again a moment later. I look at the wolf in anger. "How dare you? I could have saved him...I could have…'

She shakes her head. "Justin…Justin" I am startled to hear the voice I heard that first night in the lobby. I look at the wolf closely and realize that it is she who is speaking to me in my mind. Her voice seems to have a calming affect on me. I feel my heart warm and my body begins to relax. She continues to speak, "You're not safe here. Brian was in danger since the night of the murders. It is not as easy for me to protect him since Craig already has a piece of his soul. That is why you are the key. You posses so much power because you have a piece of Craig's soul. You are his blood; his child. When you were conceived a part of your mother and father's soul is what brought you to life. That is why you are the only one who has the full power and strength to defeat him. You need to be able to see the strength in yourself."

I look into the wolf's eyes and growl slightly. "I'm ready now. Let's go get Brian back."

She lays her paw on my hand. "It is not that easy. You cannot go out there without being prepared. Your family and friends will help you. If you go out that door now you will also be sucked into the mirror and into your own personal hell."

I swallow heavily and feel the weakness in my voice. "How am I supposed to get help and how am I supposed to get out of here?" I watch her eyes travel up to the ceiling as I look up I notice a trap door that I've never noticed before. The door suddenly opens and a ladder slides down.

I am stunned to see Dana peering down at me from the opening. She smiles at me brightly. "Hi daddy!" I am happy to see her, but also scared. I don't want her to be in danger. Suddenly I remember telling her not to come looking for me tonight. She looks at me sadly. "Don't be sad or mad, Daddy. I only came when the wolves asked me to. Mommy said it was okay."

I swallow. "Your mother knows you're here?"

She jumps down from the ceiling doing a flip, then runs to me, and clutches me tightly. "Oh daddy, I love you, and yes, mommy knows. The wolves came to us first. They knew what was going to happen. Grandma and Mama are cooking up something in Grandma's room."

I brush my baby's hair with my fingers and look at the wolf sternly. "You knew and you couldn't stop it?" I say angrily.

She barks and then more wolves join her, surrounding us. "Yes, we knew Justin, and this was the plan. If we had saved Brian you would never have the courage to defeat your father, but now you do."

I stand up hesitantly, making my way to the ladder. When I get to the top I see the wolves and Dana are already waiting for me. Dana takes hold of my hand tightly and looks up at me with her intense blue eyes. "I love you Daddy."

I swallow around the lump in my throat. "I love you too."

She leads me to a staircase and there is a door that's already open.

Before we enter the room, I can hear Brian talking within my mind. He sounds like a small child, yet I know it is him. "No, no daddy, please. Please don't hurt me. I'll be good, I'll be good." I cringe and cry out when I feel a sharp pain in my side.

Brian's POV

After I'm pulled through the mirror I find myself in a horribly familiar place. It's the home of my childhood. A place that holds almost as much fear and unhappiness as the last five years in Craig's web. I wander down the stairs and everything looks odd, but I can't figure out why.

"God damnit, Sonny Boy!" My hear clenches in fear as I hear my father's voice. "I thought I told you to pick up your shit! Come here now!"

I start to tell the old man to fuck off, but I find my body moving slowly toward the voice. "Coming, Daddy," I hear myself say and my voice sounds strange. Suddenly I realize what's wrong with the picture. I am a child again, and as I walk into the living room and see my father standing there holding a handful of Matchbox cars I begin to panic.

With a sudden chill, I remember this moment. I try to will the little boy to run away, but I am just a silent observer of this little scene of domestic hell. I have no control over the fragile boy who keeps walking toward the angry man.

Suddenly he viciously flings the small metal cars at my face. "I told you not leave your toys lying around!" spits out my drunken father. I am close enough now to smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I'm sorry Daddy," comes the small reply.

"I'll teach you to really be sorry!" The first blow comes as a hard slap across the face that knocks me to the ground.

"No, no Daddy!" I hear my little voice crying out. "Please don't hurt me. I'll be good; I promise I'll be good!"

I wince because I remember what comes next and then I look over to the doorway because I remember this part as well. As if right on cue my mother comes in and stands there watching the scene unfold. There's a glass of sherry in her hand, and a glazed look of indifference in her eyes.

Then comes the second blow from my father. He kicks me viciously in the ribs and my vision goes dark, but the grown up part of me is still very much awake. I curse Craig Taylor for making me relive this moment. It was the first time, the first of many times, actually, that my father beat me. I was four years old.

Debbie's POV

I can tell Justin and his guardians are approaching. I take in a deep breath. Poor Sunshine, he learns the truth about everything in one night and then that bastard Craig takes Brian.

When the wolves came to us in the kitchen I was beside myself. All I wanted to do was come to their aid and protect them from harm. The spirit guardians warned me that this time I needed to leave it to fate and destiny. I knew they were right, but to see the ones you love suffer is one of the worst pains any one could imagine.

I turn back to look into the flames of the fireplace. Herbs and spice steam from the black kettle. I take in another breath, focusing on what is to happen tonight. I bend down and light a bundle of sage and then blow out the flame, letting the smoke from the plant's embers wander through the air.

I smile across the room at Michael and Emmett who are keeping vigil over a still sleeping Ted. I had them bring him up here so I could keep my eye on him. The rest are together, gathering some supplies that I asked for. I take another cleansing breath and turn back to the task at hand.

Daphne hands me two stones that she has threaded upon a thin leather cord. I look down, and seeing the amber, smile at Daphne. I agree, our young warrior will need plenty of luck and this stone will help him to make the correct choices. I notice the other stone is an Amethyst. This will help protect him from anger and fear. Carefully I cleanse the stones with the sage, focusing as much love and light as I possibly can, over the precious items.

Closing my eyes, I say a silent prayer of protection over all of us, invoking Goddess Kali.

I turn around and my breath is taken away by the site before me. White mist rolls into the room and Justin steps in the doorway with Dana holding his hand. They are surrounded by the pack of white wolves. Each wolf's eyes glow blue. I can tell that Justin, for the first time since he has arrived here, has regained the courage I knew he once had. He has the look of a determined man.

I walk over to Justin without saying a word to him. I place the stone necklace around his neck and take hold of his hands. I chant in an ancient tongue to the Gods and Goddesses

He looks at me with compassion but a fire burns in his eyes and his voice is husky and rough when he speaks. "Debbie, I'll need a Dagger and a small mirror." He looks over to the wolves as though they are speaking to him and I realize they are communicating telepathically. "I'll also need a lantern."

I smile at him. "Sure thing." I pat his cheek and offer him a chair to sit down. Then I begin to gather the things he will need on his journey.

Suddenly there is a loud knocking on the door and whoever it is continues to knock frantically. I notice right away that Justin seems tense. He looks at me with concern and then clears his throat. "Be careful opening the door Debbie, that's how Brian was tricked into the mirror."

"Shit!" I take a deep breath and hesitate to open the door. The knocking continues. "Hold your fucking horses I'll be there is a minute," I call.

I look to the wolves for some kind of guidance, because my kids need me now and there is no fucking way I am going inside that thing unless it's on my own to help my boys. The lead wolf smirks at me and I can't help but ask. "What's your name? I don't want to just call you wolf."

She barks and then laughs. "My name is Natalie." Justin looks down at her and grins as he pats her head.

"Natalie, do you know if it's okay for me to answer the door or is there a big bad ugly out there?" I snicker at my own attempt at humor but apparently I'm the only one who found humor in it.

She speaks softly. "It is your family and friends. I asked them to come because I want you all in the same place, where it's safe.

Brian's POV

"Get up," says a gruff voice. "Follow me."

Once again my body betrays me as it rises from the floor. I open my eyes again and it seems as if I'm back in my adult body. Everything is in a more familiar prospective. Standing in front of me is a man with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. They are Justin's eyes, but instead of shining with light they are full of malice. "Why should I follow you anywhere?"

"Because you don't have much of a choice," he sneers.

I hear a low growling sound and see several sets of red eyes peering at me from the darkness. I sigh heavily and follow Craig Taylor into an exact replica of our old kitchen.

"Have a seat," he says pointing to one of the chairs around the table.

"What the fuck do you want?" I ask him bluntly as he sits across from me. I notice he is still dressed in the black slacks and turtleneck he wore the night he skulked around my hotel and killed me and my family. "Haven't you done enough damage?"

"It won't ever be enough until I have my son back," he bites out.

"Well, newsflash for you, Craig; that is not going to happen. You'll never have Justin. You didn't deserve him while you were alive and you sure as hell don't deserve him now you evil fuck!"

"Watch it, Kinney," Craig spits out and I hear the growling start again. "You don't know what you're dealing with here."

"So, tell me, Craig, what the fuck am I dealing with? I am so sick of your shit! It's been five long years. Why can't you just let it go? Let Lindsay and Gus go. Do whatever you want to me, but leave my friends and family alone."

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you, Kinney? You think I don't know how much you value your family and friends' lives over your own? Especially my son's? I've been watching you since he came back. Didn't take long to re light that old flame did it, pervert?"

"And again, I ask you Craig; who's the real pervert here? Me for making love to your son or you for watching? Maybe really you're just a closet case."

"Shut the fuck up!" Suddenly he morphs back into my father and backhands me across the mouth. "That'll teach you to give me that smart mouth of yours, Sonny Boy. I will have Justin, and the others too, and you're going to help me get them."

"The fuck I will," I answer defiantly as I reach up and wipe the blood from my face. I didn't even know I could bleed. "I would never help you hurt Justin."

"Oh, I wasn't asking for volunteers," scoffs the man who is still wearing my father's face. "I'm just telling you how it is." He pulls back his fist and suddenly there's another man behind me as well, pinning my arms behind my back. I turn my head to look and am shocked to see that it is also my father. The first Jack lands a blow into my stomach and then he just keeps pummeling me until I can't even remember my own name.

Emmett's POV

I'm sitting on the couch in Deb's room with Teddy's head in my lap. Michael sits next to me as we watch Deb and Daphne prepare for Justin to come with someone called The Guardians.

Frankly, I don't know jack diddle about what's happening, but I do know that Brian and Justin are in terrible danger. All of us could be in terrible danger. "Do you know what they're doing?" I whisper to Michael, as we look over to where Deb and Daphne look as if they're making some type of jewelry. I want to tell them that this is not the time for craft projects, but I'm afraid they'll make my dick disappear or something.

"Fuck if I know," Michael whispers back. "You know I don't pay attention to her spells and shit. If I had to guess it's some sort of protection thing."

We turn our attention to Teddy when we hear his low groan. "What happened?" he asks groggily as he sits up.

I look over to Michael who just shrugs at me. A lot of help he is. I'm fresh out of alcohol, sleepy tea, bloody boys and rambunctious children. "Oh, fuck it!" I finally say. "Teddy, this hotel is haunted. Michael's best friend Brian is a ghost and has been trapped here for five years along with his son, Gus and Gus' mother Lindsay. Justin's father, Craig, who murdered them all, is still here holding them captive and now has taken Brian away somewhere. Justin is going to go after him. Deb is a witch and is brewing up some sort of protection for Justin."

Ted stares at me for a moment. "Well, why in the fuck didn't you say so in the first place?" he says. "Hey, Deb," he calls to the older woman. "Did you remember the Amethyst for anger and fear?"

We all turn to stare at Teddy. "What the fuck?" I ask him.

"What?" he asks. "My Auntie Ginger was a practicing witch. I used to spend lots of time at her house."

"But you freaked out when you saw Lindsay in the bathroom and then Brian and Justin in the hallway!" I say indignantly.

"Oh, yeah," he replies. "I can't stand the sight of blood. It really freaks me out." Teddy shudders as he stands to go watch Deb.

I place my hands on my hips. "Well go fuckin' figure," I say to Michael just as Justin, Dana and his guardians make their somewhat grand appearance.

Justin's POV

Even though Natalie said it was okay to open the door I still let out a sigh of relief when our remaining family members stumble in. I notice right away that Ben is out of breath.

Debbie and Michael rush to him. "Ben, what happened?" Debbie asks as she looks to the others for answers.

Ben rests one hand on his knee as he leans over to recover his breath. He holds up his other hand. "Give me a moment, Deb," he pants out.

Vic continues for him. "Sis, we were on our way to your room and we were about to pass by Brian's room. There is a dark mass encircling the hallway. We could hear screeching through the walls." He swallows. "That's when it happened."

Debbie shakes her head and glares at all of them in anticipation. "Well? That's when what happened?"

Mel speaks up. "That was when we saw Brian being dragged into a mirror."

Debbie looks at her quizzically. "Well, Justin's here. We kind of already knew that part. Now tell us something we don't know."

Ben's breathing relaxes and he stands up looking at Debbie. "When we saw Brian being pulled into the mirror more spirits came out."

Debbie sits down in a nearby chair. "Shit! How many?"

Ben stoops down in front of her resting his hands on hers. "That we do not know. Too many to even count. It was as though the mirror was channeling the main portal of the whole hotel. Whenever one goes in more come out."

"What do you mean whenever one goes in more come out? How would you know that? Only Brian went in."

Mel sits down next to Debbie. I now notice how scared she really looks, even with her strong demeanor. "A ghastly being protruded through the mirror and tried to drag me in. When we…when…" She clears her throat. "I remembered a small compact mirror the angels of light gave to me before we came back. I was halfway through when I quickly grabbed the compact, flipped it open and held it up toward the creature. She screeched and thrust me back out. Ben helped me up and we literally had to run away from the beings charging towards us. We found another way back up to your room but they are out there lurking in the hallways."

Mel points to the door and we can hear a loud screeching penetrating through the walls. Melanie stands up and walks toward me. She kisses me on the cheek and then pulls back, allowing me to see the mist forming in her eyes. She takes hold of my hand and places the small mirror in it. "I have faith in you, Justin. Use this mirror wisely."

I choke back my emotions. "I will, and I'll do everything I can so Lindsay and Gus can be with you."

She pats my cheek compassionately. "I know you will."

Vic walks over to me and I notice he is carrying a lantern. He smiles as he hands it to me and then reaches into his pocket, pulling out a dagger covered by an elaborately decorated sheath. Slowly he glides out the blade to check it and then pulls the sheath back over it. When he hands me the dagger I notice the Celtic detail on the handle. I look at it in awe and it seems so familiar to me.

I feel Natalie rest her paw on my hand and she speaks softly. "That is because it was yours in another life. You will know how to use it when the time is right. Now it is time to go back to Brian's room." I gulp heavily and nod my head in understanding

I hug each of my new family members closely. I may not have known all of them long but I feel such a bond them; including Michael. "I'm sorry for being such a shit. I have faith in you," says the older man to me. "Please help my best friend."

I nod to Michael as I pull out of the embrace. "I will."

Lindsay walks up to me and wraps her arms around me tightly as she whispers in my ear. "Justin I want to thank you. No matter what happens I love you and I am so sorry for...for putting you in any danger. I just know I can't live like this any longer and neither can Gus."

I smile at her sadly. "I'm not only going in there for Brian. I want you and Gus to be safe too. Even though I haven't remembered everything yet I do know that you both meant so much to me. I know that I loved you very much." We both smile as we try to hold back our tears. I close my eyes tightly and then reopen them. I look her in the eye and feel a lump in my throat as I try to speak. "If anyone should apologize it should be me, for my father's actions."

She gasps in horror. "Justin no. It wasn't your fault. Never think that, okay?"

I swallow heavily. "Okay." I take in a deep breath. "I need to ask you something that may help on my journey. When Daphne and I first arrived here a couple of days ago Brian told me the elevator was dangerous and not to go inside. He also warned us about the mirrors and I understand all that now except one thing that still doesn't make any sense to me."

She cocks her head…"Oh? What's that?"

"That first night in the hallway you told me not to move anything. How come?"

She blushes and laughs nervously. "Oh that. Umm…well, you see, I can be a little clumsy." She smiles mischievously and her cheeks redden even more from embarrassment. "I know where everything is now. If you move it and the lights, go out I might fall."

She ducks her head and I lightly touch my fingers to her chin and smile at her. "No reason to be embarrassed, Linds. That is actually good to know, I wouldn't want you to fall either." I lean in and whisper, "I can be kind of clumsy too."

She chuckles. "I know." Lindsay looks at me affectionately and then places her hand on my cheek. "Bring him back and be careful."

I feel my emotions begin to overtake me as I think of Brian. "I will bring him back."

After Lindsay pulls away I am engulfed in a huge embrace from Daphne and Dana. I stoop down and kiss Dana on the forehead. "I love you and take good care of your mother." She smiles at me brightly. "I will daddy, and I know you can do it. Go get the bad guys."

I chuckle at her innocence and pat her on the head. "I will do what I can."

Daphne kisses me on the cheek. "If you need me don't hesitate to call to me, okay?"

"I will if I need you Daph, but I'll try not to, because you've been in enough danger. Before I go, I wanted to thank you for bringing me back and showing me the truth."

She chokes back a tear. "You're welcome. I'm sorry if I was deceitful."

"Daphne, don't be. You had no choice. I'm just glad to hopefully be back with Brian," I reply uncertainly.

She gives a knowing nod. "You'll be okay, Jus. I know you will be. You're as stubborn as they come."

I nod at her and quickly make my way to the secret passage, where Natalie and the other wolves are already waiting for me.


	12. Chapter 12

Brian's POV

I lie on the floor of my old living room and just allow myself to feel the pain. It's been a long time since I felt actual, physical pain. I lick my swollen lip and wonder how Craig managed it.

"Come with me."

I look up and see my mother, or at least a very good facsimile of her. "Why the fuck would I do that?" I spit out along with a mouthful of blood.

"Because I'm your mother," says the woman with dead eyes.

I chuckle mirthlessly. "Sorry, you'll have to do better than that."

"Justin's coming," she replies, her flat monotone grating against my ears.

"What?" My heart grips in fear.

"He thinks he will defeat us," she replies. "We are waiting for him. You will do him a favor if you come with me now."

Fuck. I can't take a chance that I'll be the cause of Justin being hurt. I push myself slowly to my feet and follow the entity through the front door of the house. Surprisingly we are in the corridor of the hotel. I suck in a breath as she opens the door to a familiar room.

We move further into the suite and soon are standing in Gus' room. My son is sitting at his small table, coloring. He is obviously oblivious to our presence. He is dressed in the suit that Justin picked out for him. I feel the bile rise in my throat when it dawns on me that it was the suit he was murdered in. I quiver in fear when I see his Batman costume draped over a chair and the bag of Halloween candy next to it. Oh God, it's the night of the murders.

"No," I say softly to myself.

"Yes," my mother says as she turns to gaze at me. "See what your perverted ways did to your son."

As she speaks the door opens and a figure dressed in black enters. "Who are you?" Gus asks as he stands from his table.

"No, Gus! Run!" I shout, recognizing the form of Craig Taylor.

"Quiet! He can't see or hear you. You'll miss the best part!" my mother hisses at me.

Craig seems surprised to see the boy. "Is your mommy here?" he asks my son in a kind tone, making my skin crawl.

"She had to go do something for the party. She and my daddies will be here soon to get me. We're going to the big Halloween party. Are you friends with my mommy?"

"Oh, yes," lies Craig easily. "I'm actually more a friend to Justin. Do you know Justin?"

"Yes. Justin is one of my daddies," answers Gus with an innocence that breaks my heart.

Craig kneels down in front of Gus. "Well, I'm Justin's daddy, so I guess that would make me your Grandpa."

"I always wanted a Grandpa," Gus smiles.

"Good, I'm glad," answers Craig. "Gus, I bet your mommy would want you to take a little nap before the party."

"She didn't say so," Gus looks petulant.

"Well, Grandpa says so. You need to be rested if you want to stay up late," Craig smiles.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in, Gus." Craig stands up and takes Gus' hand, leading him to his little bed.

I can't take anymore and I turn away sobbing. "No," I choke out. "Why are you doing this to me?"

My mother grabs the back of my neck and forcibly turns me around. "You watch, Brian. You watch and see what happens when you go against the laws of God. You brought this child into an unholy union and he was punished. This is your fault."

"No," I shake my head and sob as I watch Craig help my son into bed and then cover his face with a pillow. If I had a real body I would throw up when I see my little boy struggling for breath. "Gus…Gus…" is all I can say when his small body goes still.

Craig removes the pillow and turns coldly away from Gus. As he is leaving the room he passes by us and looks into my eyes with an evil grin. "Lindsay should be here soon."

My mother's grip on me tightens and it's the only thing that's keeping me on my feet at the moment.

Justin's POV

I hear the door shut tightly behind me and then hear the clicking of the lock. The sounds echo around me and instantly I am afraid of what is to come. I take a deep breath and nervously look at Natalie and the other wolves around me.

Natalie smiles at me. "Justin, do not be afraid. You are not alone."

I grin back weakly. "I know, you're with me."

The side of her mouth curls up showing her gums and sharp, white teeth. She gives me a canine smirk and then growls almost playfully. "No Justin, look behind you."

When I turn around I am stunned to see the whole family following me.

I shake my head in shock. "No. You all have to go back. It's not safe."

Debbie pushes past everyone and grabs hold of my chin affectionately. "If for one second you think we are going to let you do this completely on your own, you are mistaken mister." She smiles and then lightly pats my cheek. "We will be safer together. There will be spirits coming out when you're going in, and we need to prevent them from getting too far." She looks at me sternly and then smiles. "I love you kiddo and I know you'll bring our boy back. And yourself too."

Debbie pulls me into a hug and I feel the air trying to escape my lungs, but it feels good to feel a mother's love again.

Climbing down the stairs, through the trap door I notice the candelabras are still blazing in Brian's bedroom. I stand at the edge of the bed and look over to the door; the door that will seal my fate. I have no idea what lies before me when I enter but I know I should be prepared for anything.

The others have followed me down into the room and I watch in wonder as Daphne and Dana begin to dance. I am rather confused as to why they would be dancing right now. Suddenly Debbie joins them and I watch them for a few moments, caught up in the unusual rhythm. I have never seen anything like it before; it is almost tribal in ascendant. They tip their toes on their right feet toward the ground, slamming the balls of their feet down onto their heels forcefully. They repeat the movement with their other foot as they move in a circle, swaying their arms and bodies with serpent like motions. They seem to be moving to a beat that only they can hear.

Then suddenly I hear the beat of tribal drums echoing around us. Daphne steps her foot down with vigor and I can feel the floor shake beneath me. She clicks her fingers and it sends vibrations through my soul. I gasp a breath as a light mist of pure energy forms around me and enters into my essence, sending pleasant chills through my spine, and refreshing my spirit. She smiles at me as she kicks up her foot and reaches her hands above her head. She touches her palms together and her fingers point upwards.

I am startled to hear the wolves begin to howl around me. I look to Natalie, who speaks softly, almost in a trance. "They are doing a spirit dance to ward off evil spirits and demons. They are casting a circle of white light around the room and sending positive love and energy to you. This dance was done in ancient tribes before warriors went out to battle. It's meant to send positive energy to them and keep them strong in the face of their enemies. The Entities will still be able to penetrate through from time to time, but the room is more guarded now.

I let out a sigh of relief knowing my friends are not in harm's way at the moment. I say a silent prayer and then hold my head high, looking to the wolves and then to my family. Mystically the lantern I'm holding flickers and a flame appears magically. I look over to Daphne who has her hand tilted in my direction, pointing her finger at the flame. "Parlor tricks," she says sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders before she turns back to her dance.

I chuckle softly, thankful she was able to help me relax before my journey.

Natalie continues to speak. "Before we go into the mirror I need to prepare you for your entry. I look at her in confusion. "I thought we did that."

"No." She replies sadly. "There is more, but it had to wait until the last minute. The only way you can go in and return with Brian is if you go under your own free will. You can not be dragged or pulled in or you will be lost to us. Your father does not care how he gets you as long as he has you. We will not let that happen." She looks over to her fellow wolves and they form a protective circle around me.

"How can I do that? Even Mel was almost dragged in."

She nods her head in understanding. "Yes that was unfortunate but that was also the plan."

I cock a brow as I reply sternly. "And who else is in this plan of yours? Lindsay, Gus, Debbie, Dana?"

Before I can continue my angry list of names, she lightly nips my hand. "Justin, stop it! You need to focus now. The reason it was in the plan is at that moment she remembered the small compact mirror, which happens to be a key tool for you. If you feel you are getting dragged in, use it. You will need that mirror on this journey, but use it wisely because it can also work against you as well."

I swallow hard. "How am I supposed to go through on my own?"

"Envision rose bushes surrounding your aura. The bushes must have long sharp thorns. Everything you imagine in your mind will actually appear in the spirit realm. This will prevent attacks temporarily through the mirror itself. After we enter you will have to stop the vision so the other wolves and I can walk close to you on your journey"

I nod my head in understanding. "What else do I need to know?"

I see a dark cloud cover her blue eyes. "Anything can happen, Justin. You will need to be on guard. Your worst fears will come to play out on you. When we enter the mirror we will be walking directly into the main portal of the hotel, which is the elevator shaft. When the elevator crashed it opened a floodgate that has been sealed shut for a long time. Now that it's open the spirits are able to come and go more freely."

I bite my thumbnail and then clear my throat as I speak brashly. "Well what the fuck are we waiting for? Let's go."

Closing my eyes I let the tribal drums infiltrate my sprit. I feel lightness around me as I envision the red rose bushes surrounding my aura. The branches stem above my head and below my feet with long sharp thorns protruding from the stems.

I open my eyes and hold up my lantern. Suddenly I am aware of my own inner spirit and understanding. With my mind's eye, I open up a spiritual doorway. The front part of the room slowly vanishes revealing the full length mirror arched in gold. I draw the mirror closer to us.

I see Natalie smile and she lets out a sigh. "You're back."

My voice sounds husky in my ears. "What do you mean?" I am confused by her comment and also by my spiritual ability.

"Look into the room, Justin and you will get your answers." I look around the room and I realize I am seeing into two separate realms coexisting as one. The room seems almost ghostly as there is an outside scene showing a forest and bonfire, it's flames leaping high into the sky. I can see men in loin cloths beating on drums. The women dance exactly how Daphne, Debbie and my sweet Dana are dancing. I smile as I recognize everyone from what I can only imagine to be a past life.

Natalie brushes her head under my palm and looks up at me. "We were your tribe. We would follow you and Brian anywhere. You guided us through the depths of hell and you lead us through part of heaven. It is now our turn to help the men who helped us. We have always been with you and now we are your guides. You and Brian have always belonged together and you have the strength from an eternity of lives with Brian."

I know what she says is true when I feel the force inside me. Even so, I am still unaware of how my spiritual gifts work, I just know they do. Somehow I close the spiritual doorway I had just opened and turn back to Natalie. " I don't understand. You were my tribe, and now I'm back?" I shake my head in confusion.

She chuckles and points to the now closed doorway. "Even now, my son, you are protecting the ones you love without knowing it. Your spiritual gifts are strong. When our tribe went to war it was ugly and very brutal. We lost many men and women. The ones who survived owed their lives to you and Brian. You sacrificed yourselves for the safety of the remaining men and women of our tribe."

I swallow as visions of the past flood through me and I remember it like it was yesterday. I look to her with compassion in my heart. "You were my mother, weren't you?"

She smiles and touches her paw against my hand. "Yes Justin, I was your mother then and I still am, in spirit. Many of your friends that are here in this room were with you in that life as well." I listen intently to her every word. "When we die there are so many choices. Some of us decided to live within the afterlife, others like myself and many of the tribe choose to be guardians and we protect the ones we love who have chosen another path. We watch over the ones who chose to be reborn; reincarnated in to a new life, or we choose to come back and protect the one we love who are still living."

Suddenly I feel completely confident. I reach down and stroke Natalie's, or my mother's actually, smooth fur on her head. She lets out a contented whine as she pushes against my hand. "I'm ready," I tell her softly. She simply nods in return. Mentally, I reopen the doorway and then I look to the wolves and we begin to walk towards the mirror.

A gray mist rolls into the room and the mirror draws even closer and then stops five feet away from me. I walk toward the mirror with the wolves walking near, yet at a distance.

A few wolves enter first and I see translucent forms charge out of the shining glass right toward me. I feel one of them try to grab for me, but I sway as the bushes around me grow taller. The creature cries out in pain and screeches back. Droplets of blood splatter on my arm and I smile knowing the thorns are helping.

A few more wolves enter the rippling glass and it parts like water. Each time something enters and parts from its vortex more spirits come out and I hear them squeal as they are forced back inside. Finally I come face to face with the mirror and the glass seems to shift. I am no longer looking into my reflection but an identical replica of the elevator before it fell last night.

I take a deep breath and step forward.

Brian's POV

Craig has moved into the other room to hide presumably, and my mother holds me firm where we are standing. My every instinct is screaming at me to go to my son, but I know there is no point. This is all just a vision and he has already passed on. It doesn't lessen the pain of what I just witnessed though.

My heart drops again when the outer door opens and I hear Lindsay calling to Gus. "I'm back, sweetie," comes her voice through the door. "You need to get ready to go. Your daddies will be here soon to get us."

Lindsay pushes Gus' door open. "Gus, what are you doing in…" she trails off when she gets a good look at him. "Oh, God! Gus!" She hurries to the bed. "No! Not my baby! Oh, God, what happened?" She is sobbing now as she pulls him onto the floor and tries to do CPR.

After a few moments she picks up his lifeless form. "I have to call for help! I have to save him!" She struggles to stand up in the long skirts of her costume, keeping Gus clutched tightly to her bosom. "Oh God, oh God," she is chanting and the tears stream endlessly down her face.

As she races through the door into her sitting room and the telephone, my mother pushes me firmly through the wall. "Come witness your friend's punishment for disobeying the Bible and producing demon spawn."

"Please stop this," I whisper. "Please."

"I won't stop until I have Justin," my mother leans close and whispers into my ear with Craig's voice.

"But you said if I…" I start to protest.

"Watch!" is all she says and once again I am held in place and forced to watch as more of the horror of that night unravels.

My attention is drawn back to the scene where Lindsay is frantically trying to call 911.

"Fuck!" she cries out. "It's dead! The fucking phone is dead!" She races across the room to the hallway door. Suddenly Craig's dark figure looms behind her and he grabs her by the hair.

Lindsay's scream echoes through the room and I'm sure my own matches as Craig brings the large hunting knife around and slashes it across her throat. I sob as I see the terror in her eyes and then the light of them simply fades out as she slides to the floor in a boneless heap, still holding our son tightly in her arms.

I fall to my knees, unable to support myself any longer. This is the scene Justin and I walked in on that night. I never really knew all the details of what happened to my son and his mother and I still wish I didn't.

Craig turns to me once again and speaks with the same evil smile. "I think you're next, Kinney. It will be a real pleasure to kill you again."

Justin's POV

As I step through I feel the cool chill of the mirror's malice surrounding my body. Holding up the lantern I can see the darkness clearly around me as spirits dance through the shadows. I try to not let fear get the best of me. Suddenly I begin to breathe rhythmically and envision a white energy of light glowing through me with each breath.

I can hear Natalie's soft voice. "Justin, the way you are breathing is centering your spirit. When you feel stable and we are all in the mirror get rid of the bushes of protection. They will no longer be of any use."

I nod my head and then feel my heart clinch within my chest when I realize I am now completely in the mirror and standing within my own nightmare of the elevator. I am unable to see any images like I did earlier, but I hear the pain of my own cries.

Looking down I see a trail of smeared blood across the door way. I try to walk forward, but am stopped by an invisible wall, which I slam into with my face. I moan in pain and rub my nose, wondering how the fuck a wall got there.

Natalie barks at me. "I put it there. Remember, everything you envision comes true and is able to be felt or seen by anyone around you. It can work for or against you. Almost everything you see here will be a trap. Do not follow that blood. It will lead you directly to your father. He thinks he's the one in control here, but he's not; you are."

I jerk my head up and raise my brow. "Is that not why we are here? To find my father?"

"Yes but not his way. We find him on your terms and your terms only."

I swallow hard. "And Brain; when do we find him?'

She smiles. "I am trying to seek his spirit now."

A rush of wind blows toward us and I can feel the pack of wolves draw in closer to me. I stifle a breath of air as I can feel my father's presence coming near. I close my eyes, envisioning us outside, where there is more room to move and not be as easily trapped.

Natalie licks my palm in approval. I can hear the sound of bats swarming overhead and my father's presence is even stronger. Opening up my eyes I look up and recognize my father's energy within the bats themselves.

They begin to dive down at us and I close my eyes. I see them within my mind's eye and can feel the heat of the lantern rising to my fingers. Their wings are instantly singed with fire when I imagine the hot glow from the lantern brushing their wings in flames. The creatures screech in pain and I look up to see them fall to the ground. The image of my father's spirit lies there motionlessly for a moment and then he vanishes. His wicked laugh pierces through the darkness yet I can hear a tinge of a pain in his voice as well.

I look up at the full moon and feel wonder at how everything seems so real, yet none of it is really here. I notice a translucent glare as though I am literally seeing everything from the vision of a mirror itself.

Natalie seems to be aware of my every thought and speaks sensitively to answer my questions in a way that won't frighten me. "The glare is there to remind you we are in the mirror. Do not lose focus of that small detail. Keep your eyes on the glare if you no longer see it, then you have gotten caught within the glass itself. If that happens you will not be able to leave unless are granted permission from the dark entities that dwell within this façade."

I grimace. "You keep scaring me."

"Good, because you need to be scared within reason, but do not let it overtake you." I smile to her obliquely for a moment and then pat her head. She brushes her nose against my arm and I can feel the love she has for me. I look to the rest of the pack and I can see the admiration in their eyes as well. I am taken aback at being looked upon so fondly and I can see that the bond we all have does stem from lifetimes ago. I can feel that I have a mutual respect for all of them as well, yet it seems so new.

I take in our surroundings once again and I notice we are outside of the hotel. We begin to walk closer as a unit. I see red and blue lights flickering and the sound of an alarm is buzzing through the night air. A disturbing chill crawls up my spine. I'm not sure why, but I begin to run like I'm trying to save myself, yet nothing is chasing me or pulling me forward.

"Justin Stop!"

I turn to Natalie. "Why?"

"Do you really want to see? I know you are drawn for a reason, but do you really want to see why? Your father is nearby watching, ready to attack at any moment. If you want to move in this direction to see what the lights and alarm are about we cannot stop you. Just know he is close, and so are we."

I suddenly feel panicked. "What is it I will see?'

"Your death, Justin. You will see what happened after Daphne pulled you from the elevator."

I feel the tears well in my eyes. "That's not all I will see is it?"

She shakes her head no and her white fur glistens sliver in the moonlight.

I begin to walk forward as the pack draws in closer to me. Everything around us seems to be getting darker. The small light in the lantern is not much of a match for the deep hallow that is engulfing us. The skeletal trees seem to branch out as if trying to reach us.

I hold up the lantern and try to see through the darkness. The moon is gone and all I can see are red eyes glaring at us from all around and growling that pierces through the silence.

The alarm is gone and the flickers of lights have since vanished. I am startled when I feel a sharp pain on my ankle. It feels as though rough bark in strangling my ankle and then it travels up my legs, until I am unable to move. I look to the trees that have demonic smirks crossing their bark covered faces. They laugh at me and their teeth are jagged, crumpled wood. I then feel branches scratching at my arms and prickly sharp objects under my feet.

The wolves begin to howl painfully and I cry out in anguish as my own hurt overtakes me. I try to focus my thoughts but they keep straying. Then I can hear Brian screaming and it aches within the depths of my soul. I yell out to him. "Brian, Brian!" I begin to lose all thoughts and focus of the reality I am in. All I can think of is the pain I know Brian is in

A cold chill shoots through my eyes and I am absolutely terrified when suddenly the gleam is gone and I feel lost within my own insecurities. Everything around me seems to be dying. The wolves' barking becomes silent, but I can hear Natalie very weakly. "Justin we are dying. You need to come back. We are trying to take the worst of the pain so you cannot feel it, but you're drawing into yourself and weakening your own resolve. Look with your soul and find your light. The gleam is within you. Use your thoughts and banish this mother fucker of a plant."

I shake my head, trying to comprehend, but nothing is making sense. All I know is I have to get out. Then suddenly I remember the dagger within my belt. I reach for it and hack viciously around the tree that is trapping me and my guides within it's clutches.

The smell of my father's cologne seeps through the sap of the chopped trees. I become angrier as I chop ruthlessly and scream out a warrior cry. I look over to Natalie and I can feel myself seething beyond my own comprehension, yet the glare of the glass is returning to me and I am aware of everything around me.

My anxiety softens when I see my mother in spirit in pain and gasping for breath. Blood trickles down her neck and when I try to reach for her to sooth her pain she growls at me.

"I'm fine;" she says coolly, "watch your back. Justin, we are here for you, not the other way around. Don't forget that!"

I nod my head in understanding and then turn around. I can see the red and blue light flickering once again as the alarm pierces the air. I am confused at how everything happened so fast. I am getting out of my father's traps, but I am not defeating him. I walk more causally toward the lights, trying to comprehend everything.

As I draw closer everything seems so familiar and I begin to remember more about the night of the murders as it plays out in front of me. I feel a lump in my throat when I see Daphne. She is standing at the bottom of the steps looking at the mass of confusion around her. The EMT'S hoist my limp and bleeding body onto a gurney. I notice her protruding belly and my heart sinks knowing the fate of our child. I look closer and see she is covered in blood; my blood.

She holds her hand to her face and my emotions go out to her as she sobs uncontrollably "God No!" She cry's out to the heavens. "Don't let him die. Please, he's the only one I have."

I am taken aback when I see my own spirit standing next to her. She turns to my spirit. "No Justin. No, you have to go back. You have to go back." I watch as my spirit shakes his head no. "Justin, please, for our child. Please, she needs a father. Please, please Justin, she needs you and I need you," she whimpers in desperation

Her distraught voice sinks into me and I feel my own emotions trying to take over. I watch as my spirit gently caresses Daphne's face. "I never did this to hurt you, Daphne. I needed to be with Brian. That's all I could think of." My spirit begins to cry out in agony. "Daphne, don't you understand? I can't live without him. He is dead and it's from my father's hand. I can't l…I Fuck! I can't live without him."

"And I can't live without you, "she screams out in pain.

My spirit reaches out to her and holds her close. The whisper floats through the wind. "Daphne, oh God, I'm so sorry. I am so selfish. I love you and our baby so much. I'll come back only for you. You and Dana are the only reasons I would even want to live."

Daphne screams when my spirit is suddenly dragged away from her. I gasp watching the scene play out before me. How could I have not remembered this? Tears swell in my eyes when I see the darkness loom over Daphne and my spirit. I can hear my father's wicked laugh. Through the darkness there is a low growl and blue glowing eyes charge out of the darkness. They attack my father, grasping my spirit from his clutches and thrusting me back into my body. I hear myself gasp for breath and wheeze.

And suddenly I feel at peace, pushing away any impure thoughts. I walk closer and see the paramedics working on trying to stabilize me the best they can. I look over their shoulders and all I can see is blood. Then suddenly an ambulance door slams in my face.

I close my eyes wanting to see what happens next. I feel the wolves draw in close and a cool crispness caresses my skin. I open my eyes and I am standing in a hospital room, the sound of sobbing echoing around me. I quickly take notice of the date on the board; November second. I walk cautiously towards the bed where my pale body lies. There are IV's connected to my upper arm feeding blood in to my veins. I proceed to move closer noticing my wrists are no longer covered, but stitched cleanly. My wrists look raw and sore.

The sobbing continues to echo through my ears and then I see Daphne. She looks so broken and tired. She holds on tightly to one of my hands and then holds it to her face. She is so incoherent that I can tell she's not even thinking clearly.

Her voice cracks and she sounds so frail and weak. "We lost her Justin. Oh my God, we lost her. I know you're in a coma and they told me not to tell you." She begins to kiss my hand and I watch the scene, in awe of how much she loves me, and how much it hurt her that I wasn't there for her. It doesn't make sense to me. Why would I forget? How could I forget all of this? "You're her father and they didn't want you to know. God, you were her father. You have a right to know. She's dead. Our Dana is dead." Her cries rip deep into my soul. "Justin I love you. Please come back. I need you more now than ever before. Please, please come back to me."

I watch as a nurse barges into the room glaring at Daphne. "Young lady, get a hold of yourself. Do not disturb my patient with such things." It's only when the nurse rolls her away that I notice Daphne is in a wheelchair and hospital gown.

I try to hold back my own tears. Natalie brushes against my arm and her soft fur sends warmth through my spirit. She gives me a canine smile and then rests her paw upon my leg speaking gently. "Justin I'm so sorry you are seeing this, but in some ways it is important for you know why things happened as they did." I nod my head. "Take hold of your hand." I look at her in confusion. "Go to the bed and take hold of that Justin's hand and you will get more answers."

I smile down at her through misted eyes, blushing at my misunderstanding. Carefully, I reach for my hand and it is cool in my warm hand. This whole experience is odd but I know Natalie and the other wolves are with me, to protect and help me on this journey.

I am taken by surprise when I hear my own voice and flashes of memories flood into my mind from the past. "No!" I hear my other self scream in anguish. "God No! No, no, not my baby and my Brian. Oh God! And Gus and Lindsay. How could my father do this to us? To my family?"

I feel the depth of loneliness in my other spirit as I try to reach out to my best friend. "Where the fuck is Daphne? Where is Daphne?!" I try to find her but I can't see why can't I see? I can't feel. She's gone. Oh no, she's gone. Everyone is gone.

I feel my whole body begin to break, literally, as I try to lock up the memories. I block out the pain and make myself forget. I can't live knowing what has happened. I can't live knowing that everyone's blood is on my hands. I can't bear knowing that my own father murdered everyone I love, or had some form of hand on my loved ones and my unborn child.

Suddenly I see myself in my mother's home. My memories have not yet faded fully and they haunt my waking hours. I have since seen Daphne, but I can't bear the pain in her eyes, knowing that she may blame me. Everything seems to be in a haze and I know I can't live like this. I walk to the kitchen, taking hold of a knife, and I know I have to be with them. I need to be with my lover and my baby.

Suddenly the knife is ripped from my hands and I look into my mother's hurt eyes. I feel my spirit crumbling and the voice within my mind becoming silent and then suddenly there is nothing at all. No screams, no chaos, no memories. Everything is just silent.

I see my mind travel into another hospital and I can feel the physical and mental violation that takes place to my body there. I feel I deserve the pain, yet I don't understand why I have these feelings. My forgotten memories gnaw at my subconscious, eating at me and I know that every pain, every torment is sanctifying my soul. I need to feel that pain, so I know I can still feel at all.

I know my spirit is regenerating because in the darkness I can hear an angel singing to me.

I look down at my body, lying in the hospital bed at the mental institution and I gasp. Everything makes sense now.

I look to Natalie and she smiles, then whispers. "I found your angel Justin. Now it's your turn to help him. Close your eyes."

I feel a rush of cold wind against my skin as we travel. Then I feel the pain and anguish of my lover the night I tried to kill myself after his own murder. I realize now how helpless he must have felt.

Brian utters my name and then I feel his tears caress my skin. I open my eyes and look up in to his hazel orbs, thankful to be reunited with him again.

Brian's POV

My face is buried in my hands as I remain on the floor, unable to find the strength to go on. All too soon I feel the sharp talons of my mother's nails dig into my scalp as she pulls me to my feet. "I hear someone coming," she says softly. "Who can it be?"

"Linds!" I gasp as I hear my own voice through the door. Someone knocks and I hear myself yell again. "Come on, you two. We need to go!"

"Maybe they went down already," I hear Justin's voice and it breaks my heart.

"No, I just spoke to her. We're supposed to meet them here. I'll use my key."

The door opens and I close my eyes. I don't need a reminder of this part. It replays in my memory every day. Justin's cries of horror and my own scream that is torn raggedly from my throat live on in my ears to this day. Justin tries the phone to call for help, but it doesn't work. I tell him to stay with them as I run to the corridor to find help that way even though in my heart I know we are too late.

When I open my eyes again I know that the entity has drug me through yet another wall and we are in the hallway. I see myself knocking on doors to no avail. I know all of the guests are down at the party. I run toward the end of the hall where the stairs are and then the figure jumps out at me. "You took my son, you fucking pervert!" yells Craig as he slams the knife into my stomach.

"Brian?" Justin heard Craig's scream and comes out of Lindsay's room. "Brian!" he yells as he runs toward us.

Craig turns toward his son and Justin stops short. "Dad?" he says with a mixture of confusion and horror. He looks down to the bloody knife that has just been pulled out of my gut. "Why?" he asks desperately. "Why?"

"You're coming with me Justin. You are not staying one more minute with these depraved people. I saved you from them. I had to save your soul."

While Craig is ranting Justin looks over his shoulder to me. Our eyes meet and I clutch my stomach as I lean back against the wall. "Run." I mouth to him.

"No," he mouths back and then he runs at his father. "Get in the elevator, Brian!" he shouts at me as he grabs Craig's arm that is still holding the knife. "Get yourself down to the lobby and get help!" he grunts as Craig tries to overpower him.

I know I can't help him so I do what he asks. I slowly make my way over to the elevator and press the call button. When it arrives it's all I can do to raise the gate and get inside. I slump down onto the bench, but I don't press the lobby button. I won't leave Justin alone.

Justin takes his attention off his struggle for a moment and cries out to me. "Dammit,

Brian, go! You're bleeding! Just go!"

"I won't leave you," I say weakly.

Craig takes the opportunity to pin Justin on the ground. He holds the knife over his son's heart. "I don't want to kill you, son," he says breathlessly. "But I won't have a gay son. Renounce your ways and come back to us."

"Justin, no!" I call out weakly.

Justin looks at his father. "No," is all he says. Craig pulls back his arm and starts to bring the knife down to its target.

He looks into Justin's eyes and stops suddenly. "I can't," he whispers and pushes himself off of Justin and stands up.

I see Justin stand as well and then look to me. He then glances down the hall where Gus and Lindsay's bodies lay. "I can," he replies to his father as he quickly grabs the knife from the surprised man and plunges it into Craig's chest. "That's for my family," he says, pulling the man in close.

He pushes Craig's body back and it tumbles to the ground. Still holding the knife, he turns and runs to me in the elevator. He lowers the gate and pushes the button for the Lobby. I feel myself weaken and I start to slump forward. Justin catches me and lays me gently on the floor. "It's okay, Brian, hang on. I'll get you some help."

He tosses the knife down and presses his hands to my stomach, causing a wave of pain to overtake me. I watch in awe as my lover bends over me, begging for me to live. I watch myself open my eyes and whisper to him. "I don't think I can stay, Sunshine. Take care of yourself and Daphne." I see myself cough and I can still feel the warm, metallic taste of blood in my mouth. "Make sure your baby knows about me. I love you, Sunsh…" I trail off, unable to speak more."

Justin falls apart and is now sobbing, his hands still pressed to my wound. "No, I won't let you die! I won't let you go, Brian!"

I observe the scene with a lump in my throat as my eyes open one last time and it takes all the strength I have to raise my hand and cup Justin's cheek. I remember wanting so badly to touch my lover just one more time. As I exhale my last breath Justin dissolves into tears on my chest.

It is only then that I realize the form of my mother has disappeared and I am in the elevator alone, watching this scene unfold. I know what Justin is going to do, and as much as I want to, I cannot turn away as my morbid curiosity gets the better of me.

My lover pushes himself off my chest and runs a bloody hand through my hair. "I'm so sorry, Brian," he cries. "It's all my fault."

"No!" I yell, but I know he cannot hear me.

Justin picks up the knife and all I can do is stand and stare as he braces it between his legs and runs his wrists up it. Thank God he didn't know the correct way to do it. My lover stares down at his bleeding wounds and then slowly slumps over to his side, ready to join me in death.

"Justin," is all I can utter as I fall to my knees, letting my tears fall on his beautiful face. Suddenly he opens his eyes and moves to sit up. "Justin?" I look deep into his eyes and I see the spark that is Justin inside the sapphire gaze.

"It's me," he smiles as he traces his fingers along my swollen lip. He is no longer covered in blood and he is wearing the clothes he wore earlier today. There is also an odd necklace around his neck that is glowing in the dim light of the elevator. He stands and pulls me up with him. When I glance at the floor again I see that my body and all evidence of the grisly scene is now gone. Justin pulls me into his arms tightly. "I was so scared for you. I'm so happy you're all right."

"But, how…?"

"Follow me." He pushes me away a bit. "There's not much time," he says as he takes my hand, and helps support my battered body. "They're waiting to get you out."

"Are you all right?" I ask, still in awe that he is here with me now. "Craig said that you…"

He stops for a moment and turns to kiss me. When he pulls away he speaks softly. "Shh, I'll be fine. Now, hurry." We leave the elevator and I follow him down the corridor.


	13. Chapter 13

Brian's POV

Justin helps me down the hall. I still feel weak and I don't understand why or how Craig could have done this to me when I'm not even alive.

"Justin, where are we going?" I ask him.

"I'm going to get you out of here," he answers as we keep moving.

"What about you?"

"We're almost there," Justin replies without answering my question. I feel a gnawing of dread inside my stomach.

I forget my fear for him when we are suddenly surrounded by a pack of wolves. "Justin," I whisper in fear.

"It's all right, Brian," he replies as we keep up our steady movement down the corridor. "They're with me."

I study the wolves as the largest one comes to Justin and nuzzles her nose in his hand. They are a beautiful silver white color and their eyes are bright blue. I gasp when the large one looks up at me and I see that her eyes are exactly the same color as Justin's.

"We meet again, Brian." A rich female voice enters my brain and I blink when I realize it's the wolf speaking to me telepathically.

"We've met before?" I ask haltingly.

The wolf moves over to nuzzle my hand. "Yes, but it has been quite a while. I'm sure you don't remember me." I am puzzled by the bemused look she shares with Justin.

Justin brings us to a halt in front of one of the rooms. I suck in a surprised breath when I look at the room number. It's my room; our room. "Come on," he says.

"But…Craig…the mirror," I say, trying to keep the fear from my voice.

"We're still in the mirror, Brian. I can control what happens in here. Deb and Daphne helped me, and Natalie and the others, too. We have nothing to fear in here, and it's your only way out."

"Natalie?" I ask as my head spins with unanswered questions.

"That would be me," comes the voice in my head again as the wolf moves forward a little. "We are Justin's spirit guardians."

"Mother, can you watch the door for a bit?" Justin kneels down and wraps his arms around the wolf's neck.

"Mother?" I whisper as I try to comprehend what's going on.

They both ignore me as Natalie looks into Justin's eyes. "Yes, little one, we will watch for you, but you mustn't be long. He is waiting for you. This must end soon."

"I know," replies Justin as he begins to stand up. "I just…I need to…" He looks down at the wolf sadly, not able to finish.

She licks his hand. "I know, love. Go and do what you must."

The whole exchange has unnerved me and suddenly I feel lightheaded as I begin to sink to the floor. "Jus," I call out weakly.

"Brian!" Justin rushes over and catches me. "Come on. We'll get you inside so you can lie down."

We enter into my room without any trouble and it looks normal except for the strange glare that coats everything. Justin slowly lowers me down on the bed. "Justin, what's happening? Who is waiting for you? What was Natalie talking about?"

"Shh, Brian, you know who she's talking about. Don't talk now, okay?" he asks as he slowly lowers himself down to kiss my lips.

I lose myself in his kiss, but I want to keep talking. I want to know what he has planned. He's being so fucking mysterious about everything. I have so many questions, but he's so fucking stubborn, I know he won't tell me what I want to know. "Thanks for finding me," is all I say when he stops kissing me and comes up for air.

"I'll always find you, Brian," he answers as his hands wander down my body.

I cup his face in my palms. "Do you promise?" I ask him without bothering to hide the desperate tone in my voice.

I see him blink back a tear as he replies. "Yes," he chokes out as he takes my lips again.

He tenderly kisses my bruises and my swollen lip. "How did you get these?" he asks softly.

I shrug. "My father, or your father, I should say. I don't know how he managed to actually hurt me, but he did."

"It's the mirror," he says as he kisses my neck. "Everything's fucked up in here." He kisses down my chest and I realize that I had answered the door and had been sucked into the mirror with no shirt on. Hope Craig enjoyed the show.

Before I know it my attention is drawn back to Justin, who is now unbuttoning my jeans. I lay a hand on his to still his movements. "Should we be doing this right now? Shouldn't we be getting out of here?" I ask huskily.

Justin bats my hand away. "We're safe here. I need this Brian. I need you now."

He quickly pulls my cock out of my pants and engulfs it in one swift movement.

"Okay," I answer weakly, "you convinced me."

Debbie's POV

The protections we placed on Justin allow us to see everything that is happening to him. All we can do is stand in horror and amazement as everything plays out before our eyes.

I send out prayers for Justin and wipe away my tears. I feel so helpless seeing everything he went through. The words he speaks to himself echo throughout the room. Daphne and I share a look and for the first time we all understand the love that they share and the reason why Justin chose to forget.

I watch in wonder when Justin appears to Brian in the elevator and my heart goes out to both my boys because I know that the darkness is looming around them. I know their time is short within the mirror and I hope to Goddess they get out in time.

I watch as they leave the elevator, Justin tightly holding Brian's weakened body. They enter their 'mirror' bedroom and Justin helps Brian to lie upon the bed.

We all watch in awed fascination as Justin tenderly kisses his lover and then we see his hand travel south directly to Brian's…"Oh my God! Holy Mother Mary and Joseph!" I cry out trying to cover my eyes, but peek through my fingers at the same time. It's like I can't stop myself as I watch Justin kiss his way down to Brian's crotch.

Quickly I glance around the room and I'm glad to see the moms have the kids' eyes covered. I notice the rest of the adults are in my predicament; torn between not watching this private moment and having an opportunity to witness something absolutely breathtaking.

The mother in me finally wins out and I have to cover my eyes again. "Leave it to Brian fuckin' Kinney to get his dick sucked in a time of crisis! Jesus Christ!"

Justin's POV

I smile to myself as I listen to Brian's harsh breaths. What I told him was true. I do need him now. I need to feel his strength and I need to carry his essence with me when I face my father.

I know Brian is not stupid and he knows I'm up to something, but hopefully it will be too late for him to do anything by the time he realizes my plan.

I pull off his cock a bit and tease the head with my tongue. "Christ, don't stop, Sunshine," he pants out.

"I won't," I breathe out, "I love you, Brian," I swallow him down, taking him as deep as I can.

"Oh, God," he practically whines. "I love you too, Sunshine. I love you too."

I reach up and fondle his balls and increase the suction. I know I'm running out of time, but, God, I don't want this to end. I love the feel of Brian in my mouth. I love his musky scent and the way he alternates between gently combing through my hair and gripping tightly.

I feel his balls tighten and he gasps as he falls over the edge, spilling his seed down my throat. I swallow swiftly, not wanting to lose a drop, and let him fill me with his strength. Finally, when I've milked him dry I crawl back up and take his lips into a passionate kiss.

He reaches for the button of my jeans, but I pull away and stand up. "What's wrong, Justin?" he asks. "Come here. I want to take care of you."

"We can't," I reply as I reach down to pull him up off the bed. "It's time to go."

"Where are we going now?" he asks. "I thought we were safe here."

"You are, Brian, but you'll be even safer when I send you back through the mirror."

"What? I'm not leaving here without you."

"You have to. I have a job to do here, Brian."

"I want to help you."

I snort. "What are you going to do? You can barely stand up right now." He proves my point by wavering on his feet a bit. I catch him and kiss him gently as I subtly move him toward the doorway. "Brian, the best thing for you to do is to go back and be safe. If I'm worrying about you then I can't focus on what I need to do."

"I won't leave you," he says stubbornly. "I can't lose you, Justin, I can't."

"Who said anything about losing me?" I reply lightly. "I'm not planning on going anywhere."

I look up and through the shimmering mirror I can see our friends gathered around in our real bedroom. Oh, fuck, I hope they couldn't see everything. I feel my face burn as I blush violently. "Think we can charge them for the show?" Brian asks weakly.

I look up to see that he is looking through the mirror as well. "Sure," I reply. "Just save my share of the profits for when I get back."

"No, you can collect them now. You are not staying here by yourself, Justin." He grips me tightly. "You are coming with me."

I pull him to me and kiss him passionately. When he relaxes a bit I take the opportunity to pull out of his grip and push him through the mirror. I watch him stumble through to the other side and Daphne rushes to catch him.

"No!" He is yelling back at the mirror and I can't really hear him, but I can hear him in my mind. "Justin, you little fucker! Don't do this! Do not do this!"

"I'm sorry," I reply softly as I close my mind to the distraction of Brian, turn back to gather the wolves and find the man I once called father.

Natalie's POV

I can hear Brian screaming out to my son as soon as Justin unknowingly closes off the mirror. No one can enter or leave the mirror now and I feel the darkness around us become heavier. The other wolves and I are waiting for him in anticipation of the battle to come.

The bedroom door opens suddenly and I find myself looking into the eyes of my son of centuries ago. I feel my breath hitch because before me stands a man; a warrior. Glimpses of his old lives flash before my eyes. Thunder clouds loom over a desert canyon tainted with bloodshed. His long brown hair flows over his shoulders adorned with feathers and beads. His eyes burn with an intense fire as he looks to his lover. They both hold their bows with arrows at the ready as they move with caution.

The vision changes before my eyes to another time and another life. I can see my son walking through a blood soaked meadow. His long red hair is braided on the side, matted with mud and blood, as is his body. He wipes the blood from his face with the back of his hand and thunder crackles through the atmosphere. Rain begins to pour over him and his lover, their faces stern and fierce with vengeance. Every step they take shakes the earth below them. The brief kiss they share is tinged with the sorrow and the understanding of knowing that this is their last moment together.

Instantly I see an image of Brian as he is now. I can see the same expression in his eyes. Just like those days so many centuries ago, he knows Justin is not coming back. I can feel within my own soul that Justin knows it too. There is no turning back now. Their fates were sealed as soon as the mirror closed.

I think of the man who has caused all of this pain for my son, his lover, and our tribe. I hear Craig's laughter echo through the walls and I am thankful this cycle is ending. After centuries of pain we will finally be able to cut the ties and end the cycle of his spirit's malice.

Justin looks down at me with rage burning in his eyes. "It's time to go." When he speaks I can hear the magic and mysticism of his and Brian's lovemaking permeate the air. Even now, his gifts are strong, but it is his intuition that will get us through this darkness.

Justin's POV

As I walk toward the door I can taste the essence of my lover upon my lips and Brian's strength and courage penetrate through my body. I take hold of my dagger and open the door with force. "It's time to go," I announce to the wolves.

I begin to walk knowing they are at my side; no questions asked. I sense the heavy atmosphere of the corridors and then suddenly everything goes black. I realize I no longer have the lantern with me. Somewhere along the way it must have gotten left behind. I mentally envision candles and they appear for me. Spirits are moving in and out of the shadows and I can hear Craig's voice calling my name; taunting me.

"Show yourself," I call out.

There is silence and all I can feel is a cold chill coursing through my soul. The wolves move in close to me as we walk through corridors. We turn to walk down the steps and I see a green meadow and I look to the red sky. I feel anger for something I cannot even begin to comprehend. I begin to run toward the image with the wolves along side me. I can hear Natalie in my mind. "He is drawing us in. Remember, you are in control."

I suddenly stop to look to her and see the concern in her eyes. "Mother, I know he is drawing me in. I am letting him."

I can see the fear in her eyes. "Why would you let him lead you in?"

I can feel my emotions overflowing and mist forms in my eyes. "Because that's the only way I know I can get near enough to kill the fucker."

She nods her head in understanding. "You have said this before. In life after life you sacrifice yourself so others may live."

"I know." I feel the blood upon my face and my lover's last kiss. "I am doing this for him; for Brian."

She brushes her nose against my palm. "We are with you, my son."

I swallow hard. "Thank you for being here for me, and for Brian."

She licks my palm. "Always and forever."

Craig's voice echoes around us. "Well isn't this a touching scene? Oh, let me sacrifice myself so others can live. Blah, blah." He laughs and then claps mockingly. "Good show, good show. Now let the real fun begin."

Black wolves gather around Craig, their eyes glowing red and their vicious growls piercing through my heart. I feel a dull, cold pain rip through me and I grasp my chest as I look at the man I once called father. I see everything, every life, every moment he took away from me.

Unexpectedly the black wolves begin to charge at us. I look to Natalie and my guides and see that they are standing still with pure wrath seething from their spirits as a white mist steams from them. Swiftly, they begin to charge at the beasts, their paws cause the earth to vibrate as they run. I watch in horror as my mother in spirit jumps on top of one of the black beasts and digs her fangs into his neck , tearing away the flesh. Blood oozes from her lips.

I see my father taking pleasure in watching the scene that is playing out before us. That is when I see one of his creatures tear one of the white wolves in half. I cry out in pain as I feel the death of my friend. I begin to run toward the demon that harmed my guardian. The black wolf growls at me as blood drips from his fangs. "You are going to die," he cackles.

I take a firm hold of my dagger and without a second thought I plunge the blade into the beast's skull and he falls limply to the ground.

Rapidly I am surrounded by many dark beings; not only wolves, but wild pigs and entities of all forms. I feel completely engulfed by oppression and sadness. I envision a sword in my other hand and quickly plow my way through the darkness, hearing the cries and screams of the creatures as they die from the blades of my sword and dagger.

Thunder crackles and lightning lights up the field. Blood is covering the once green grass and I search frantically for my wolves only to see that my mother in spirit is left standing alone. Tears streak my face as I see the sadness in her eyes and then her voice penetrates my mind. "They will come back, my son. Only you can defeat Craig, otherwise all is lost." Tears streak her blood stained fur and roll down over her closed mouth. A single tear hits the ground causing it to shake. Thunder claps again and rain begins to poor from the gray clouds. I suddenly realize we are the only ones left amongst the dead. Craig is nowhere to be seen.

I peer through the rain and cry out to him. "Show yourself, you fucking coward! "

Craig appears and walks toward me with a smirk upon his face. "Wow, you do have some balls left in you yet. I was sure that mental hospital sucked them out of you." He walks in a circle around me and I feel the rain soaking into my skin as I watch him cautiously. "Too bad you're a fucking faggot or you could do well fighting on our side. You could join me and I will spare you life. You could walk on the right side for once, but you'll have to deny your disgusting lifestyle."

"Never!" I reply sternly. "I would never fucking join sides with you."

"Hmm, that's too bad," he replies scornfully. I watch warily as he walks around me again, only quicker this time. I suddenly feel myself becoming dizzy and my body sways slightly. Then I feel something sharp scraping along my back."

"That's okay; you'll be just as fun to kill." Craig's eyes glow red and his hatred burns through me.

"You are weak!" I bark out and then wince when I feel a blade nick my flesh.

"And you are a sick perverted boy who needs to be purified of your wrongs."

"Do it," I dare him.

He looks at me in shock. "It's never that easy."

I laugh at him. "I know. You had the chance once and you didn't have the guts." Quickly I move my dagger level with his heart. "It must have galled you that your sissy, faggot son had bigger balls than you."

We stand still for a moment glaring at each other. I reach into my pocket and grab the small mirror, flicking it open. I take a deep breath and suddenly, without any warning, I feel his blade pierce into my gut. I scream out in anguish as a sharp pain rips through me and I hear him laughing. "Guess who has the balls this time…son," he spits out.

I look at the man I once called father and his eyes glimmer with pure evil like he just conquered the world. I smirk at him as I suddenly feel the strength of my lover within me. My body is weakening but I know I have one last ounce of magic left.

I focus all my thoughts and begin to envision Craig's body filling up with blood. His heart grows within his chest and starts beating. The loud echoing of his own heartbeat startles him and he draws the sword from my gut. I can see the confusion in his eyes when I plunge the dagger deep within the cavern of his chest. He bellows out in pain and I feel the agony of my own body as, my legs weaken. My body collapses to the ground with a thud and everything around me ceases to matter as I begin to drift into nothingness.

Suddenly Brian's image comes to me and I remember why I am here. Quickly I hold the mirror up and as my father is falling forward his spirit is sucked in to the small circle of glass. He screeches out in terror and pain as I crash the mirror to the ground with my last remaining strength, shattering it into thousands of pieces.

I hear a loud sound as glass falls all over me and everything is suddenly filled with light, and then there is darkness.

Daphne's POV

We watch as Justin suddenly pushes Brian through the mirror to us and I immediately rush over help him. I wrap my arms around him tightly and he clings to me just as firmly. I look back to my best friend in the shimmering image of the mirror and I feel sudden dread that I will never see him alive again. I know in my heart that Brian feels it too.

"He's not coming back," Brian whispers huskily into my ear.

Brian's warm breath and tears burn against my skin and I draw back and see the haunted anguish within his hazel orbs. "Don't say that."

He chokes back his emotion and shakes his head. "Daphne, it's true," he says just above a whisper. "I know Justin. He stayed there, and he knew he wasn't coming back." Brian blows out a frantic breath and a cool white mist escapes through his mouth.

"Brian?" I clutch at him as his body begins to shake. I look around the room in confusion and then he starts to convulse. I feel the panic within my own spirit. Quickly I guide Brian to lie down on his bed.

I am surprised to feel a warm hand touch my shoulder. When I turn around Melanie is standing behind me with a solemn expression on her face as she graciously hands me a pillow. "Here sweetie, put this under his head." She swallows hard and I can see many emotions flickering within her eyes; pain, fear, happiness, sadness.

I touch her wrist in desperation. "Mel, can you tell me if he'll be okay?"

She shakes her head and looks to Vic. When she answers her tone is uncertain. "I don't know. I need to get back to Lindsay and Gus. They will be feeling the affects soon as well."

I look to her and then Vic, stunned. "What the fuck is going on?"

I can see the tears welling in Mel's eyes. "He's dying. Daphne, they're all dying."

A strange expression crosses her face and then I hear gasps echo throughout the room. I look up and see the vision in the mirror and my breath catches in my throat. I watch in horror as Justin takes a blade in his abdomen. "Nooo!" I scream in pain as I try to cast a spell to protect him.

Brian's cold hand is like ice against my skin when he reaches out to me. His eyes are glazed over and he seems to be focusing all of his pain to the mirror itself. The tremors that were wracking his body begin to cease. "There is nothing you can do now, Daphne. It is finished."

"Brian, no, it can't end like this." My attention is drawn away from him when I hear Gus cry out in pain.

Brian's eyes begin to darken as a black mist emanates from him. "Bring me my son," he gasps out.

I can see the fear in Lindsey's eyes as I pick up Gus. "No! Please don't take him!"

"Lindsay, Brian has asked to see him. Brian is dying, Linds."

Lindsay's voice is shaking and her eyes begin to hollow. "But, we're already dead. I don't understand." The white mist forms from her lips and fear radiates from her spirit when her body also begins to shake violently. "What's going on?" she cries out. "Why is this happening?" She cries out again and then collapses to the floor.

Mel quickly drops to the floor and scoops her up in her arms, gently caressing her lover's cheek. She looks at me and I can see compassion in her eyes. "Please take Gus to Brian. He needs him more than ever now. I have Lindsay."

I carefully pick up Gus' trembling body and cradle him in my arms. I lay him down next to Brian and I can see the tears trailing down his cheeks. "Thank you," Brian whispers to me. I swallow hard seeing the confusion and hurt in Gus' young eyes. Brian weakly holds his son's shaking form tightly to him and kisses him on the cheek. "I love you sonny boy."

Gus' body begins to still as he touches Brian's face lovingly. "Daddy?" But Brian's eyes are closed and he is still.

I look around the room with misty eyes and see all of our friends and family standing stunned. No one seems to know what is happening. We all turn back to the mirror and before I can see what happened a burst of light flashes through the mirror, shattering the glass.

Suddenly angelic voices are singing and the sound begins to warm my soul. I look above me and see tall lean beings of pure white light encircling the room. I watch in wonder as one of the beings lifts Gus' weak body and she kisses him on the forehead. Feathery white and silver wings expand from her back and then Gus' body begins to glow as light beams through him, casting a golden glow around his small form.

Gus gasps out a breath, opening his eyes, and then he laughs sweetly. It's music to my ears. He looks up into the being and stares into its glowing green eyes. "Angel!"

She laughs and cradles him close. "Yes, yes, one of many. Now child, go wake your father."

She places him back down on the ground and he looks up at her, leaning his head way back. "You're tall," he comments. She smiles at him and then he looks back a little sad. "How am I supposed to wake Daddy?"

The being's words seem to dance upon the wind as she speaks. "You, young one, have a natural light within you. Your innocence can make anything happen. Kiss your father upon the cheek."

He shrugs his shoulders. "You mean it's that easy?"

She stoops down and caresses his cheek and then holds out her hand. "Come; let's wake him into the light together."

Gus smiles happily. "Okay!"

They glide closer to Brian and Gus climbs onto the bed. The Angel stands on the other side and they both lean down and kiss Brian on each cheek. A warm, sweet smelling, wind blows throughout the room. Brian's body softly glows with a golden light and then he gasps for breath.

For the first time ever I see peace upon his face. He looks up the tall being. "What happened?

She smiles at him. "You're free." He swallows hard. "And Justin? Where is Justin?"

Sadness crosses her face and slightly dims her light. "He sacrificed himself so you, Lindsay and Gus could be free."

"No!" Brian screams out in pain. "No, it can't be. He can't be gone."

I feel my own heart clench for the loss of my best friend and for the pain I can see in Brian. I wonder how fate could let this happen.

A sob escapes my throat as Debbie brings me into a warm embrace. "I have faith that he will be okay," she says softly. I nod my head as I swipe at my tears, hoping she is right.

The angle touches Brian's face drying his tears. "He wanted you to live within the light. Justin did this for you, Brian, because he loved you, Gus and Lindsay so much."

The angel moves over to Lindsay, who is still lying lifeless on the floor. Mel looks up at the being with tears in her eyes. The Angel nods her head and the sound of wings fluttering echo through the room. "Mel, it is time to wake your beloved."

Tears begin to fall down Mel's cheek as she kisses Lindsay passionately upon the lips. A light sparks and then a golden glow beams through both of their spirits. Lindsay wraps her hand around Melanie's neck as she deepens the kiss. She pulls back. "Wow that was some kiss, Mel."

Mel laughs happily, wiping her tears away. "Yes it was, babe. Yes it was." Mel wraps her arms tightly around Lindsay and they embrace.

Lindsay draws back, noticing the happy faces around her and gasps in horror when she realizes someone is missing. "Where is Justin?" She looks to Brian and sees how stunned and numb he appears. She moves over to him, "Brian, where is Justin?"

"He sacrificed himself so we could have peace," he chokes out.

Lindsay's heartbreaking cry rings through the room. "No! No, it wasn't supposed to end this way."

Suddenly glass falls all around us again and I cry out in horror as Justin's limp, blood soaked body lies before us. Brian wipes away a stray tear from his eyes as he falls to his knees next to his lover's still form and after a long, agonizing moment, answers Lindsay. "No, it wasn't."

Then as quickly as it appeared Justin's body vanishes into thin air and Brian gasps as he turns an angry, tear soaked glare to the angel before he falls sobbing into my arms.

Authors Notes:

There will Be two more chapters in this story. Kris and I both wrote our own endings to the story. Hopefully I will have them up tomorrow =)


	14. Chapter 14 Heathen6'deep ending

Authors notes:

Kris and I thought it would be fun to write our own endings to this story. This is my ending to this story. I hope you like it. =)

oooooooooooooooo

Brian's POV

My spirit feels so weak knowing what Justin did for us. I should be grateful, but all I'm feeling is selfish. I want my lover to be with me.

After all these years of hiding my emotions, I'm finally able to express my feelings and love for Justin, and then, ironically, he is ripped away from me. I bury my head into Daphne's shoulder and she clings to me tightly. Her tears mingle with mine as we rock gently, trying to find comfort in each other.

I am taken aback when Daphne becomes still. I hear her gasp and she rapidly pats my shoulder. "Bri…Brian. Oh my God, Brian." she says excitedly.

I draw back and look into her brown eyes. "What is it?" My voice cracks with emotion.

She points to something behind me and as I turn around I feel a lump form in my throat. White mist forms within the room like small clouds. One of the tall, masculine beings moves towards Daphne and I with Justin lying limply in his arms. The angel kneels down in front of me and rests his translucent hand over Justin's bleeding abdomen. The wounds magically begin to heal.

The angelic being looks to me and smiles as he reaches out to touch my cheek tenderly. The sensation causes soothing chills to rush through my spirit. "You and your lover are very brave," he says in a clear, deep voice. When he lays Justin upon the bed, my tears pool in my eyes as I look at my lover's limp, spiritless body. The being whispers and his words seem to float on the wind. "Kiss him with the light and he will come back to you."

Carefully I take Justin into my arms, his head tilts back and droplets of blood trickle from his mouth. I choke back my tears as I lean forward and lay my forehead against his. "I love you," I say just above a whisper, feeling my own lips quiver at the declaration. I pull back slightly and then look down at my lover, gently caressing the blonde hair out of his eyes.

I place my lips over his and kiss him softly, feeling the warmth returning to his lips as they begin to move against mine. Justin wraps his hand around my neck, deepening the kiss. Our tears blend together as the passion of our kiss overtakes us. I draw back, gasping for breath and then look into Justin's sparking blue eyes. "I don't understand," I gasp out. "How can you be with me now? They said you died; that you sacrificed yourself so Lindsay, Gus and I could live in the light."

He swallows hard as tears fall from his eyes. "It's all true. I did die physically and my spirit was almost lost, drifting into nothingness when your image came to me. I knew I could never let you suffer that way, and selfishly I wanted to be with you. The thing that brought me back was you. I love you Brian Kinney."

I choke out a laugh and smirk. "You're such a selfish bastard." I smile down at him. "I'm just glad you kept your promise. I love you too."

Justin smiles at me, reaches up and caresses my cheek. I lean into his touch, letting his love and affection soar through my spirit.

23 year later

Jordan's POV

My journey of self discovery started three years ago when I was 16 years old. I look over to the book lying on the passenger side of my car and smile as I think of my mother. She has always been so supportive, and me being gay was never an issue with us. My mother is a free spirit and a bit of a gypsy.

As a young boy I would have dreams that boggled my mind. It was as though I knew things that most kids at my age would not even think about. These thoughts and dreams frightened me, but they also helped me to understand the birthmarks on my wrists. My mother once told me I was kissed by angels and that I was an old soul. These marks were a reminder of something from my past that should never be repeated. Somehow I was given a second chance.

On my 16th birthday my mother gave me a book that changed my life forever. When I first saw it I laughed, wondering what she was up to. I remember holding it up and scoffing. "You want me to read some lame ass book about a psychic?"

She laughed softly and then spoke in her motherly tone. "Jordan, just read it. The author, Daphne Chanders, is a world renowned psychic. I have always loved listening to her. She is very insightful, yet has always been secretive until now. She has never really spoken of her personal life journey before. This story is about the death of her best friend."

"Why should I give a shit about some fruitcake's best friend?" I fold my arms and let out a dramatic sigh.

She shakes her head at me. "You're such a drama queen sometimes, Jordan. Get over yourself and read the fucking book."

I remember really looking at the cover of the book for the first time. I was quite taken by the woman's picture on the front. She looked very much like the woman from my dreams, only older. I trace my finger over the words; 'The Grand Hotel.' Flipping over the book I read the summary of what the book is about.

I read the back carefully and instantly I am drawn into it and understand why my mother has given it to me. Everything on the back cover reminds me of dreams I had growing up. I look up to my mother in shock. "But how? How would she know my dreams?"

She smiles widely. "Turn to page sixty-one." When I do I am in awe again. I am looking at a print of a painting I have painted. It is my exact style and technique of a wooden Gazebo. The two men who have always haunted my dreams are in an embrace looking at each other affectionately.

I am pulled out of the past and back in to the present by someone knocking on my car door. I roll down the window and see an elderly woman with red hair, wearing a very vibrant and colorful outfit.

Debbie's POV

I had gone outside to take a walk and gather some herbs from my garden. I look into the parking lot and notice a little blue car pull up, but the young man inside doesn't get out. He looks down to the passenger side of the car and seems to be lost in thought. For some odd reason I am instantly drawn to him. I go over and knock on the car window and he jumps, laughing slightly as he rolls down the window.

I feel my breath catch in my throat as I instantly recognize his spirit. It's Justin. He looks slightly different. His hair is shaggy and strawberry blonde and his eyes are a sliver blue.

I try to hold back my excitement. "You lost, honey?"

He looks down nervously "Uh, no ma'am. I was just…um…I was just thinking."

"You know that can be a dangerous thing; thinking."

He chuckles softly. "That it is." He then smiles at me brightly, confirming my previous thoughts; this is most definitely our sunshine. He clears his throat and shakes his head. "I'm not lost at all. In fact I believe I'm exactly where I need to be."

I smile at him and open his door. "Of course you are, honey. May I ask what brought you here to our Grand Hotel?"

He swallows and hands me Daphne's book and I chuckle as I glance at the cover, then hand it back to him. "You know, you're not the first to come here because of that book."

He squirms slightly. "No shit?" His eyes widen. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that in front of you."

I laugh and pat him on the cheek. "You can say any fucking word around me you like." I smile at him and he laughs, and then gets out of his car. He walks around and gathers his luggage out of the trunk. I am taken back when I see translucent forms standing at his side. I gasp and smile when I recognize the pack of wolves that once guided Justin through hell and back. Natalie steps forward, giving me a canine smile and then winks. The vision fades, but I can still feel their presence.

We begin to walk up the steep steps when I notice he has two suitcases. "How long are you planning on staying, sunshine?"

He smiles at me warmly. "The name's Jordan and I am staying as long as it takes to get my answers."

"You're looking for something, huh?"

He seems deep in thought for a moment. "Yeah."

"Well, Jordan, it's nice to meet you and you're welcome to stay as long as you need. By the way, I'm Debbie. My son and his husband own this place."

I smile to myself. It's amazing how life can turn out sometimes. I can't wait to have my evening cup of tea and tell Daphne all about the new turn of events when she gets home. She has lived here ever since Justin passed away and has been the daughter I never had.

I know she will be looking forward to the romance we both know is soon to be blossoming and so am I. Instantly I think of my grandson, Brandon. He is Michael and Ben's adopted son, who came into our lives 19 years ago. I have always felt in my heart that Brandon was Brian's spirit. His speech and mannerisms are definitely a lot like Kinney, not to mentions the stuff he says. I remember holding him when he would wake from a nightmare. He would tell me of events that happened in Brian's own life Things no one would have ever told him.

When Brandon was sixteen years old he asked to be moved into room 433. That was when it was confirmed in my heart. Sometimes I catch him sneaking off to the gazebo that has been blocked off for many years. I hear him from time to time moving around in the secret passage way and I am pretty sure he is going to Justin's old bedroom. I snicker to myself, knowing which room Jordan will be staying in on his visit.

Jordan's POV

I can't help but like the old woman. There is something kind in her eyes when she looks at me and for some reason I hope she doesn't think I'm some odd tourist just seeking out the author of a book. When she called me sunshine I felt warmth in my heart. I walk up to the front desk and watch as Debbie makes her way behind the counter and speaks to a dark haired man. "Put him in room 533."

I watch as he swallows hard. "Ma! We don't use that room," he says in a disgusted tone.

She pats his face then squeezes his cheek. "We do now."

I look at the man's name tag and read, Michael. For some reason it also seems familiar. I am stunned when this stranger glares at me and instantly I feel something from him that's almost like jealousy. I take the key from him and then I see his eyes soften. "Take care of him," he says, just above a whisper, which I find odd.

I raise a brow. "Take care of who?"

He stumbles over his words. "Oh…uh...I'm sorry. I meant to say, don't lose that key, we only have one. We don't use that room often."

I clench the key in my hand tightly and then put it in my pocket. "Okay."

I grab my luggage to walk up the stairway and am instantly drawn to the wall across the way from the desk. I put down my luggage and am so drawn to it that I reach out a hand and touch it. When I do, I feel an unusual sensation vibrate through my fingertips and I can hear a deep male voice in my mind. "I mean it boy, stay away from this elevator," he practically growls "No one is allowed in it but me. You got that clear?"

For some odd reason, I whisper under my breath. "Crystal." It's like I've said it before and it seem so natural.

Suddenly my thoughts drift to seeing the two men who have haunted my dreams, making love in the gazebo. I smile to myself. It is an image I see often and frequently masturbate to. I always focus my thoughts on the tall lean man. I am always so entranced by him. I blink my eyes and then I realize my hand is not on the wall anymore, but resting on the edge of a picture frame. I look up and I am looking directly into the painting from the book of two men embracing in the wooden gazebo.

My hand starts shaking as I hear the voice again. I shake my head because the words do not make sense to me, yet they are so familiar. "After I died and I could still see you I was so fucking scared for your safety and sanity. When you placed your wrists on that blade I literally hurt with you. I tried to call to you." He sucks in a breath. "I tried to make you stop, but there was nothing I could do. All I could think of when Daphne dragged you away was that moment we had together here in the gazebo before you father came and interrupted us."

I gasp and then I hear another set of words "I love you."

I am startled when I feel warm breath on my face. I watch as a hand reaches out and touches mine, making a pleasurable sensation flow through my body. I turn around and stifle a breath as I look into the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen. I am amazed at the beautiful young man standing before me. His hair is light brown and he has a natural intensity that is hypnotic.

I notice he has a slight sneer in his face and a hint of confusion in his eyes as he gently guides my hand away from the painting, unknowingly interlocking our fingers. His voice is gruff when he speaks, but his actions don't match his tone. "That painting is very precious, it shouldn't be touched."

"I…" I clear my throat and feel butterflies in my stomach. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to touch it." His features soften and he smiles at me. "You're going to think I'm crazy, but I have painted something just like it and I...I well it's weird. It's almost as though I know those two men. I can hear them in my mind and I'm so sorry. I never meant to cause any trouble. "

The young man's face softens. "No worries, it's okay." He shrugs his shoulders. "Besides, sorry's bullshit." He suddenly becomes aware that he is holding my hand and instantly pulls his away, a blush spreading across his face. Quickly he composes himself. "You hear voices, huh? " He chuckles softly. "You're going to fit in here just fine. Everyone around here is a bit crazy."

I draw back slightly. "Gee thanks."

He smirks wickedly. "Hey, you're the one who said you heard voices, not me." He starts to walk away and then turns his head. "I just see dead people."

He begins to walk up the staircase when I hear Michael call to him. "Brandon, don't be scaring our guest with your, 'I see dead people' shit. Now, help this young man with his luggage and get back to work."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Dad, I gotcha," he reply sarcastically. "No telling people I see dead people. For Christ's sake Dad! We live in a fucking haunted hotel; people expect to see dead people. It's part of the thrill."

Michael shakes his head. "Jordan will be staying in room 533."

His mouth drops slightly then he stiffens his jaw. He looks to me and then his father. "What the fuck? No one ever stays up there. You told me no one is ever allowed to stay in that room." I see sadness spread across his face.

Instantly I wonder what the big deal is about this room. "I'm okay. I don't have to stay in that room. I'll be fine wherever you have an empty space."

Brandon looks to me and his features soften again. "No, it's okay. Come on, I'll show you to your room."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brandon's POV

Leaning over I take hold of one of the suitcases and my hand brushes against his. My heart begins to beat rapidly in my chest, my mouth goes dry, and a lump forms in my throat. I am instantly drawn into his sliver blue eyes. God, he's beautiful. I feel like I have looked into his eyes a hundred times before.

Suddenly I am drawn to look at the object in his other hand and close my eyes for just a moment. It figures, he's here because of the book Aunt Daph wrote. So many people come here wanting to see the freak show I like to call family. Why should he be any different? I look at him and raise a brow as I point to the book. "A little light reading?"

He smiles nervously. "Oh shit, I forgot to put it away." Quickly he tucks it into the side of his other case. "It's a good book. I've read it several times."

I huff out a laugh. "Is it? I wouldn't know. I never read it." I'm not sure why I just lied to him. I have read the book, many times, and each time gives me more understanding of the past. It has answered a lot of questions I had concerning my dreams and nightmares.

He raises his brow back at me. "Really? I would think you would, since the author wrote it about this place."

I shrug my shoulders not wanting to explain my whole life story to him. How do you tell a perfect stranger, 'Oh yeah, I'm a reincarnation of that dead guy, Brian Kinney, from the book your holding.' I snicker at my own thought. "No reason to. I have lived it."

He looks slightly embarrassed. "Shit, I didn't think of that. Fuck! I don't blame you then. If someone wrote a book about my home and life I would probably be bored to fucking tears."

I smile, realizing I kind of like this guy's attitude. I am somewhat taken aback when I see Aunt Lindsay peek over his shoulder. She has a mischievous grin spread across her lips as she brushes her translucent hand over his shoulder and I see him shudder slightly.

"You okay?" I ask

"I'm fine; I just got cold for a moment."

Lindsay laughs sweetly, kisses him on the cheek, and then whispers something in his ear. It's too quiet for me to hear.

Jordan turns his head in her direction a little but he seems to not be able to see her. "Did you hear that?"

I raise my brow at Lindsay and stare at her pointedly, and then turn my attention back to him. "No, I didn't hear anything, but honestly I don't doubt you did. It's this place; a lot of weird things happen here."

He swallows hard. "So this place is still haunted? I thought that after they crossed over into the light the spirits would have moved on."

"Ah, someone has been doing their homework," I reply dryly, and then snicker. I am amused when he blushes and suddenly it dawns on me that he is actually serious. I clear my throat. "Spirits still pass through often. Sometimes just to see how everyone is doing. Some of the spirits who were here before the place was turned in to a hotel still linger. I'm not sure why, but they don't cause much trouble. The bad stuff is all cleared out, though."

I begin to lead us up the staircase and when we get to the third floor, curiosity gets the best of me and I turn to face him. "What do you think you heard down there?"

"I heard a female voice whisper, 'welcome home, sweetheart.'"

I raise a brow. "Well, that's kind of fucked up don't you think? Considering you have never been here before."

Jordan chuckles softly and it sends pleasurable chills through me that can't even begin to explain. My cock becomes instantly hard and it takes every ounce of reason I have inside of me, not to pin him up against the wall and fuck him. I gasp when I look into his eyes again and see the same sparkle that I have seen in my dreams of Justin. I am drawn out of my thoughts when he continues to talk. "Yeah, it seems fucked up, but I needed to hear it, because I feel I have been here before. In fact I know I have; just not in this life."

I feel completely numb and I wonder if he could be possibly be the spirit of Justin. "That makes sense now; I mean why Dad wanted you to stay in room 533 then." I begin to walk up the steps again.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask what the deal with that room is. Your grandmother told your Dad to put me in there. He seemed really spooked about it."

I clear my throat, trying to figure out the best way to approach this and I realize there is no delicate way to do it. "That was Justin's room when he and Daphne both came here the first time. No one has stayed up on the fifth floor until Daphne and Justin came back five years later. The fifth floor is where the murders happened."

"Oh."

Jordan's POV

I swallow nervously. Could Debbie know? Could she confirm I am who I think I am? And Brandon, God when I'm next to him I feel like jelly. He is so beautiful, if a little rough around the edges, but so was Brian and I know that is one of the things that attracted me to him. At least that's how it felt in my dreams. I follow Brandon up the rest of the stairs silently, lost in my own thoughts. Could he be the spirit of Brian? He seems so familiar to me and I feel my heart begin to race and my hands tingle with sweat.

I hear Brandon clear his throat and a door creeks open. I look up and realize we are already at the room. "Here we are." He flips on a light and sets my suitcase on the ground. I instantly notice the room is not as vacant as everyone has claimed. I don't see a speck of dust and there is a CD player and a stack of CD's on the dresser. The bed looks slightly rumpled and there is an ashtray with what looks like fresh cigarette butts in it. Next to the ashtray sits a half a bottle of beer.

I notice that Brandon sees it too. "Oh, shit," he grumbles under his breath.

I look at him in amusement. "I thought no one was allowed in this room."

He clears his throat. "No one is allowed in here," he replies sternly.

"Then who does this stuff belong to?"

He shakes his head. "That's none of your business and you didn't see anything in here." He walks around to the other side of the bed and sits down as he opens the side table drawer and takes something out of it. "Close the door," he says gruffly.

I do as I'm asked because I will admit I am intrigued by this handsome man. He scoots up on the bed and rests his back against the head board. He takes a lighter out of his pocket and puts what looks like a joint in is mouth, lighting it and taking a deep drag. He holds the smoke in his lungs and then tilts his head back releasing it into the air.

I gasp at the site before me. Brandon is completely stunning. He seems so free, but I can tell he is trapped within his own walls like I am. He looks up at me and smirks, holding out the joint to me.

I smirk back and take a hit, savoring the taste in my mouth as I let the smoke enter my lungs. I release it and hand back the joint. He winks at me. "As I said before, no one is allowed in here, but I kinda have my bed in here. No worries, though, I won't stay in here while you're here," he says cheekily, shooting a half wink in my direction. "I have a room just below and I'm able to sneak in here through secret passage way."

I look at him, awestruck. "I'm surprised you're telling me this."

He huffs out a laugh. "Yeah, me too."

I sit down on the bed next to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Might as well. For some reason I find it hard not to talk to you." I feel warmth creep into my heart when he says this.

"Why do you come up here?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I don't know?" He takes another drag and I move closer to him, leaning my back against the head board as well.

I look over to him and I can see the haunted expression in his eyes. I take the joint from his hand, letting my fingers linger against his. He smiles at me sexily and I can feel the blush on my cheeks. "No. I think you have a reason."

He sighs heavily and shakes his head. "I don't want to talk about it. Please, just don't tell Dad you found my stuff up here." He lets out a sigh. "He would have a total shit fit."

I hand the joint back to him. "Your secret's safe with me. So, you're sure you won't be sneaking into my room at night?"

He laughs and turns to me. "I'm sure. Unless you want me to?" His tone is sensual and he gives me a look of longing.

My heart races with desire again and I shrug my shoulders. "We'll have to see about that."

Brandon looks at his watch. "Fuck! I have to get to work." He puts out the joint and jumps up from the bed and to the door. Before he shuts the door he looks at me and hesitates for a moment. I can tell he wants to say something more but all he utters is, "Later."

"Later," I reply.

I watch, intrigued, as Brandon continues to stand by the door. He finally lets out a long sigh. "Look in the third drawer." I am a bit puzzled when he closes the door and then I'm left with my own curiosity

I stand up and walk over to the big dresser. Out of curiosity I turn on the CD player and press play. I feel the smile spread across my face at the old music that pours through the stereo. I pick up the CD of Radio Heads (okay computer). I laugh softly to myself, remembering that I was listening to this on my drive out here. How weird and kind of spooky, really. I feel myself relating even more to Brandon. I look to the bed where we just shared a joint and shake my head. This all seems so surreal.

I let the music pour into me and I begin to lose myself within this strange new world. I slowly sway my body to the music and laugh at my own silliness. I feel a little lightheaded from the weed. I don't smoke it that often. I plop myself at the end of the bed and reach over and open up the third drawer. I know I should feel hesitant but for some reason I don't. I peek into the drawer and at first all I see are old clothes. A red sweatshirt catches my eye and when I take it out of the drawer I see a brown leather book.

I swallow hard, taking out the large book, I brush my fingers over the leather. I know I have touched this book before. I hold it up to my nose, inhaling its musty scent and instantly I feel tears welling in my eyes as I lay the book on my lap. I have seen this so many times in my dreams. Now I am even surer that I'm in the right place, but I'm not sure if this is the right time. I close my eyes for a moment. I already know what I will see, pictures of the family, lover and friends I once knew.

Opening my eyes I turn to the first page seeing an image of Daphne. She is much younger than the photo on her book cover and she has a beautiful smile spread across her face. I lightly brush my finger over the familiar features, feeling the lump forming in my throat. I take her book out of my suitcase and compare the two. I see how different she looks then and now; not just with age, but the expression in her eyes. I can see the hurt and devastation dulling her older eyes. I feel my heart going out to her and I remember the love we once shared. I swallow hard remembering the time we once shared a bed. I dreamt it once, and as baffling as it was to me to have a dream of being with a woman, I knew in my heart it was true, if only for brief moment. I remember the dreams of her expanding belly.

Unexpectedly I feel a cool chill spread throughout the room. I am so drawn into the picture I am startled when I hear a little voice whisper, "Jordan." I look up and see a young girl about the age of five. Her blonde hair and blue eyes glisten like the sun. She smiles and giggles, swaying her body to the rhythm of the music that's still playing. She then runs over to me and hugs me tightly. "You are in the right place at the right time."

She sits on the bed next to me and folds her hands in her lap. She looks over at the book and giggles again. She lifts her small, translucent hand to the drawing, "Mommy!"

I smile down at her realizing who the little girl is. I have read about her in Daphne's book and immediately was taken by her. I feel my eyes moisten. "She is your mommy?"

She nods her head and then speaks softly. "I love you."

Suddenly she vanishes and I wonder for a brief moment if I have imagined her being here. I turn the page to see the man who has haunted my dreams my whole life. I think of Brandon's eyes and how they hold the same intensity. Looking down at the drawing of Brian I feel desire welling up inside me. Softly, I touch his face as another tear falls down my cheek. How could something from another time affect me so much? I look closer at the page and I can see tears marking the page. I brush at them only to realize they aren't mine. I am stunned to see an image of Brandon holding the book. He wipes away his tears and I can feel all of his feelings of loneliness and having to live within the shadow of someone else's ghost. I hold the book to my chest and feel his heart beat with mine. For some reason, I can tell he is thinking about me now. I hear his voice in my mind. "I'm glad you're here."

I shake my head and I know I must be imagining things. I turn the page, trying to understand all the strange things that are happening to me. Before me on the next page I see an attractive woman reading to a young boy. They have also been in my dreams and sometimes my nightmares. I feel my heart clench when the image of the woman lying on her apartment floor, coated in her own blood, her throat gaping open, pops into my head. The little boy lies still within her arms.

Abruptly I close the book, trying to get the visions out of my head. How could anyone do this to such a beautiful family? I stand up and pace the room, remembering the words from Daphne's book. It was Justin's father. "Fuck!" I scream at the top of my lungs for something I have no control over.

I grab the leather book and head out the door and down the stairs. I can see people milling around but I try not to look up at anyone or anything. I am startled when I hear a male's voice. "Why hello, sweetheart." I look up at the tall, older man, wearing vibrant clothing. "You are a delectable dish," he chuckles and takes hold of my arms, patting my hand. "You look so familiar. Have we met before?"

"I don't think so," I say weakly, feeling my voice shake.

He cocks his head. "Hmm, that's odd. I could have sworn we have met. Well, no matter, you look like something is troubling you. Why don't we go to the dining room and have a bite to eat. You can tell Auntie Em all about it."

I smile softly, feeling oddly comfortable with this sweet and gentle man. "I would like that." We walk to an open doorway and I see a sign that says 'The Asylum.' "I see the truth now. You don't really want to feed me, you just think I am crazy," I say teasingly, pointing to the sign.

The older man hesitates. "No I..." He laughs suddenly, realizing I was teasing him, "It's the name of the Restaurant."

"I know, I was teasing you, Emmett."

He shakes he head and looks at me in awe. "How did you know my full name?"

It dawns on me that he never really introduced himself. "Lucky guess?" I reply sheepishly.

He pats my hand again. "Must be."

He guides us over to a table and I lay the book down. Emmett looks at it quizzically and then we both sit down. He lays a napkin over his lap. "They have the best food here." He moves his fingers to lightly touch his chest. "Of course I am kind of partial. I'm the bartender here and have been for over 23 years."

"That's a long time."

He smiles and I can tell he is slightly lost in thought. "Not really. When you're surrounded by friends and family it seems to go by fast. We have been here for each other through some difficult times."

I am startled when I hear someone clear their throat. I look up and see Brandon standing by the table. My stomach begins to stir with butterflies once again, my mouth becomes dry, and suddenly I feel my hands begin to shake as I look into his beautiful, hypnotic eyes. He takes a pencil out from behind his ear and looks down at his order pad. He clears his throat again and when he speaks his voice is husky. "Is this old Queen bothering you?" He winks at me and glares at the older man.

"Hey I'll have you know I may be old but I still go got it," retorts Emmett. Brandon shakes his head and chuckles kissing the older man on the cheek. "Hi, Auntie Em. You're right; you're not bad looking for an old guy."

Emmett's POV

I can't help but laugh at Brandon's banter. In so many ways he is like the Brian we all once knew but, also different in so many ways as well. Brandon was raised in a loving home with Ben and Michael and therefore never had reason to build up all those hard, cynical walls Brian had erected out of self defense from his own family.

I watch how Brandon looks at the other young man and to say the least, I am a bit intrigued. I have never seen Brandon's eyes spark like this before. I look back to the other young man and the realization begins to hit me. I go to introduce them, realizing I don't even know our guest's name. "Brandon this is…"

"Jordan." My nephew replies. "We've already met. I helped him to his room."

"Oh!" I look over to Jordan. "What room are you staying in?"

I watch as the two young men seem to be drawn into each other's gaze. I can see the strong attraction blossoming between them as Jordan smiles and blushes. "Oh, I'm in room 533."

I feel my breath hitch. "You're in room what?!" I look to Brandon and then Jordan.

"It's true. Grandma told Dad to put him in there."

I suddenly hear Debbie call out to me. "Hey Emmett, could you help me over here for a second?"

I stand up, noticing how dazed Brandon seems. I take the pencil and pad from his hands and chuckle under my breath as he sits down across from Jordan. He doesn't even seem to realize I have taken his things; he only has eyes for Jordan.

I walk over to Debbie. "Is he who I think he is?"

She chuckles. "He most certainly is. I saw his wolves with him. Natalie is guarding him."

"No Shit?" I look at the two young men in awe.

Brandon's POV

I feel completely numb as my heart races. My mouth feels dry when I try to speak and nothing comes out. I have never been so taken by someone before. Earlier, in Jordan's room I hesitated to tell him about the book, but I needed to know. I needed to know if he might truly be the spirit of Justin. I look down and see he has the book with him. His eyes are slightly swollen and I see his emotions trying to overtake him; more than anything I want to comfort him. I know he must have had visions. I know I did every time I looked at the book.

Jordan seems lost in his thoughts so I gently lay my hand over his and he looks up at me in shock. "You want to talk about what you saw in the book?"

He shakes his head. "Not here."

I nod my head in understanding. "I have a place we could go."

"Aren't you working?"

I smile at him and he tenderly squeezes my hand. "Yes, I am, but I have a feeling Grandma has already found someone to replace me for the day. "

"Are you sure?"

I look up see Emmett taking orders from my table. "Yeah, I am pretty sure."

I stand up and instinctively take hold of Jordan's hand. He looks at me and smiles as I lean over and kiss him chastely on the forehead. For the first time I don't care what my friends and family have to say, I have lived my whole life in someone else's shadow and for the first time I feel free when I am with Jordan.

I lead him outside and we walk down a pathway. "Where are we going?"

I stop walking and turn to him, feeling goose bumps trail down my arm as he looks up at me with his silver blue eyes. "I wanted to show you something."

I'm surprised when I see white spirit wolves standing on both sides of the path. I lead us down the trail to the old gazebo and when it comes into sight I hear Jordan gasp. He lets go of my hand and climbs the steps and then he spins around slowly in the center of the old building. I walk up to him and take the book from his hand, laying it to the side, all thoughts of talking about it gone with the wind.

Jordan looks at me with desire and longing in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

I move closer to him and wrap one arm around his waist and another gently behind his neck. "I have no fucking idea what I am doing. I've never felt like this before."

He chuckles softly and it's music to my ears. "Neither have I. Well, I have, but only in my dreams."

"Me too." Cautiously I lean forward, lightly brushing my lips against his. The warmth of his moist lips against mine sends a pleasurable spark through my body. Jordan's hands move to my back and I tingle under his touch.

He pulls back and looks into my eyes as he gently places his hand along my jaw line. "I remember wanting to fall in love with you all over again."

I brush my finger under his lashes, tenderly wiping away his stray tears. "Me too," I choke out and then pull his body close to mine, kissing him fervently.

I feel our souls joining as one and then I glance over his shoulder and see our friends and family who have passed on; looking at us with big smiles. In the distance, I can hear wolves howling and I know for the first time in this life I am happy and content. I can see in Jordan's eyes that he is too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authors end notes:

Kris, I would like to thank you so much for joining in with me to write 'The Grand Hotel.' You have brought so much life and humor to this creepy little tale. It has been fun wondering what strange assurance our interesting coincidences would come about with each chapter. I love you tons girl, I have definitely found a spirit sister in you… Hugs, love and light, Doll

I would like to also thank everyone for your kind and fun reviews, you have all encouraged us to be able to push forward and write this story. Thank you for all of your support... Hugs love and light Doll


	15. Chapter 15 Kris's ending

Authors notes:

Kris and I thought it would be fun to write our own endings to this story. This is Kris's ending =)

And as always neither one of us own Queer As Folk, we just had fun with the characters.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Debbie's POV**

 **I enter the hotel bar and give Emmett a little nod of recognition as I make my way over to where Daphne is sitting alone at a table in the corner. "Drinking alone, Sweetheart?"**

 **"Oh, hi, Deb," she smiles up at me, wrapping both hands around her coffee mug. "No, I'm just having some coffee." She winks at me. "Well, maybe Em did add a little something just to give it a kick."**

 **"So, you're drinking alone," I reiterate as I sit down. "What's wrong, honey?"**

 **"It's silly," she sniffs slightly. "This will be my first Christmas without him, you know?"**

 **"Oh, honey," I scoot my chair closer and brush a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It's not silly at all. You miss him. We all do."**

 **She wipes her eyes. "Even that first year when he was so sick, I could still be with him. This is…it's just so hard and I don't understand why. Why we can't see him."**

 **I sigh and pull her into an embrace. I don't have any answers for her. I don't know why either. It's been a little over two months since Justin died and we haven't heard a thing about him or from him.**

 **Our other loved ones went the way of the light, wherever that is. They aren't allowed to talk of the place, but we know they are together and happy. Daphne and I still visit them sometimes and even though it's a bit easier now that the darkness is gone, it still takes a bit of doing on our part.**

 **They don't speak of Justin and we know better than to ask anymore. We don't know if they don't know or can't tell us.**

 **Daphne has stayed on at the hotel with us and I know it makes her feel closer to Justin and Dana. Well, that and she wants to keep an eye on Brian. Yes, Brian is still here at the hotel, having refused the angels invitation to join the rest of his family in the light.**

 **We thought it odd that they gave him a choice, but they did. Brian is different now, even though he has found some measure of peace. He is no longer tortured by the darkness of the entity but he lurks about here sad and lonely, lost in his memories.**

 **"You should have gone home to your family for Christmas," I finally say to Daphne.**

 **She shakes her head. "No, that wasn't even an option. I would just fight with them about my weird lifestyle. You guys are my family now. Anyway, I figured I should be here for Brian." She looks down to her mug.**

 **I sigh. "I wish there was something we could do for him. He should be with Lindsay and Gus, not moping around here."**

 **"I think he sees them whenever he wants," replies Daphne. "That's something anyway. I just hate to think he's waiting for something that's never going to come."**

 **All I can do is nod and squeeze her shoulders again because I have to agree.**

 **Brian's POV**

 **It's Christmas Eve and I sit on my bed thinking of Justin. How odd that we never actually spent a Christmas together. Even odder that I would think about it since I was never one to celebrate holidays much.**

 **I admit that I'm angry about our separation. Is it okay to be angry with angels? I guess so, since they have pretty much left me alone to do what I wish. None of them blinked an eye when I refused to join Lindsay and the others in the light. In fact they even graciously let me go between the two worlds as I please; a small prize in exchange for the loss of my lover I suppose.**

 **The others cannot move between worlds so easily. It takes energy for them to come, though I know they do, to visit with Daphne and the others from time to time.**

 **I sigh heavily and stand up. I promised Deb and Daphne that I wouldn't brood in my room all night. I told them I would join the family for a small Christmas Eve celebration so I suppose I should make an appearance. I no longer even bother to try and appear normal to the others as I close my eyes and apparate to Deb's rooms.**

 **Lindsay' POV**

 **I sit with two little bodies on my lap as I recite "The Night Before Christmas." Life is very much the same here as it was on earth, or at lease Mel and I try to make it that way. We are pretty much free to choose how we live here, and we have made a home for the children much like the one we shared in Pittsburg. The only difference is the lack of pain, illness and hatred that is so much a part of the living world.**

 **We care for Dana since her parents cannot be with her, though we are able to visit Daphne from time to time. And Justin, well, he is our one true sadness. The only thing that mars our happiness here. I know Brian thinks we know where he is, but we truly don't.**

 **Gus and Dana giggle when I do my impression of Santa's belly laugh. Suddenly the room is filled with a bright light and the two little ones wiggle off my lap. "Daddy!" yells Dana.**

 **Daphne's POV**

 **We are all in Deb's sitting room enjoying a quiet holiday filled with pleasant conversation around her fireplace. I admit to feeling a bit melancholy tonight, but I am enjoying myself with my adopted family anyway.**

 **Michael stands up to get more eggnog, which he promptly drops on the floor when Brian pops into the room right in front of him. "Boo."**

 **"Fuck, Brian!" Michael yells. "You know I hate it when you do that."**

 **"No shit," Brian replies. "Hey, Deb," he says as he moves to kiss her on the cheek. "Daph," he kisses me as well.**

 **"Merry Christmas, Brian," chime in Ted, Emmett and Ben.**

 **"Whatever the fuck," Brian sighs as he throws himself into the chair next to mine.**

 **"Brian," warns Deb. "Don't fuck up my Christmas, asshole."**

 **"Sorry," he says. I reach over and grab his hand squeezing it tightly. I know how he feels. "Merry Christmas," he says to the room in general, but we can tell it's not sincere.**

 **After another hour or so of food, drink and conversation we all stand and are ready to turn in for the night. Suddenly there's a knock at the door followed by laughter and a rousing rendition of 'Hark the Herald Angels Sing.'**

 **"Who the fuck is that?" asks Deb. "There's hardly any guests here."**

 **Ben moves over to open the door and the rest of our family piles merrily into the room as they continue to sing.**

 **"How did you all get here?" I ask when they stop singing. I look at Deb, who shrugs and then Brian, who looks as surprised as we are. "We didn't do a spell."**

 **"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" calls Dana as the little crowd parts and she leads Justin into the room from the hallway.**

 **"Sunshine," gasps Deb.**

 **Brian grips my hand tighter as he stares at his lover. Justin moves over to us and drops a gentle kiss on my lips. "Hey, Daph," he says quietly.**

 **I can't even find words as I clutch him to me.**

 **Brian lets go of my hand as Justin moves to stand in front of him. "Hey."**

 **"How…where…?" Brian can't complete a sentence.**

 **"Daddy is an angel!" Dana exclaims as she runs over and clings to Brian and Justin's legs.**

 **Brian stares at his lover and then snorts a little in disbelief. "It's true, I am," replies Justin with a smile as he lets his bright, golden aura flare around him, and silver white wings magically unfurl from his back.**

 **"Well, fuck me," Brian says softly as his mouth gapes open for a few moments. But he soon recovers himself and cups Justin's face, pulling him into a searing kiss anyway; angel or no.**

 **"That can be arranged," replied Justin when they finally pull apart.**

 **Brian's POV**

 **"So there is still evil here?" Michael asks Justin with a concerned look on his face.**

 **"No, but the portal is still here."**

 **"But I thought when you defeated your father…"**

 **"Craig was not the only entity at work here," Justin interrupts my friend. "The elevator shaft is a portal to the evil realm. It is sealed off for now, but it must be guarded."**

 **"So, you're here to stay?" Daphne asks, almost if she's afraid she's dreaming.**

 **"Yes, I can stay," Justin says softly as he looks at me.**

 **"And the others?" Daphne asks as she holds Dana in her arms.**

 **Justin frowns a little and sighs. "It's not that simple for them, Daph. Their place is in the light."**

 **"I see," Daphne says as she looks to the ground.**

 **"But, it'll be easier, Daph." Justin continues. "As long as I'm here you won't need a spell to see her. I can bolster her energy so you can visit with her often."**

 **Daphne smiles and cuddles Dana closer. "Thank you, Justin."**

 **The others have millions of questions for Justin and he tries to answer them all, but he hasn't said anything to me. He hasn't told me what my place is in all of this. I move to the outskirts of the room and make myself disappear.**

 **Justin's POV**

 **I appear silently in the gazebo and take a moment to admire Brian from behind. I've missed him so much. "I thought I'd find you here," I say softly as I walk up behind him and place my hands on his shoulders.**

 **"Yeah, I…" He clears his throat and continues. "It was just a little much for me back there, you know?"**

 **I turn him around to face me. "Brian, I'm sorry about disappearing like that, but they made me. I wanted to come to you, but there were things…things I had to learn first. Do you forgive me?"**

 **He turns away. "I thought I lost you again," he chokes out.**

 **"I know. I'm so sorry. I love you Brian and now we're together. They said you can stay here with me. That's why they never made you leave."**

 **"I didn't want you to have to die to be with me."**

 **"It was how it was meant to be, Brian. The only way it could be."**

 **He stands still for a few moments and then nods slowly as he pulls me into his strong embrace. "I love you, Justin Taylor. You are the bravest, strongest man I know; dead or alive."**

 **He pulls me into a kiss and the passion that always burns between us is fully ignited. "Bed, now," I breathes against his skin.**

 **"So, I've never fucked an angel before. My dick's not going to burn off or anything is it?"**

 **I laugh heartily at him. "If it does I'll grow you a new one."**

 **"You can do that?" He asks in amazement and I swear I can see the wheels turning in his perverted head.**

 **I shrug and raise my eyebrow. "You never know."**

 **He scoops me into his arms and before I know it we're lying on our bed and he's undressing me, peppering my body with kisses. I get lost in the moment and lose control a bit and my wings start to open out of my back. I am fairly new at all of this after all. "Can you keep the wings put away, Sunshine? Feathers make me sneeze."**

 **I simply laugh again as we get lost in our passion.**

 **Debbie's POV**

 **Brian and Sunshine have disappeared (what a surprise) with Justin's promise that they will be back to celebrate Christmas with all of us tomorrow. I step onto my balcony to center myself and get a breath of fresh air for a few moments.**

 **I hear a rustling in the bushes and catch a glimpse of something that looks like a large black dog walking back into the shrubs. It glances up at me for a moment and my breath stills when I see a flash of red in its eyes. I blink hard and when I look again it is gone. I peer hard into the darkness and reach out with my other senses, but I feel nothing.**

 **I laugh at my paranoia and decide to lay off the eggnog as I turn to go back inside. I forget my fear when I observe the happy scene of my family; happy and together again.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authers Notes

 **I just want to give a big THANK YOU to Doll. She so kindly invited me in on her plot bunny and I had an amazing time writing this with her. We had many an eerie coincidence come up while kicking around our ideas and writing this thing. We discovered a lot about each other on this journey and it was loads of fun. If anything ever happens to both our husbands I'm sure that we'll get together. LOL.**

 **Anyway, also a big THANKS to our loyal readers, especially those who took time to leave comments. Your feedback was very fun and encouraging. We're sorry about all the cliffhangers, but it's all good in the end, right?**

 **Thanks again to all of you,**

 **Kris**


End file.
